You Slashed My Heart
by SerahRose-chan
Summary: A small problem has been going around Edo recently, a slasher. Follow The Yorozuya and the Shinsengumi in their quest to capture this huge ass problem as they figure out what is going on with their fucked up love lives. Main Ship: GinHiji/HijiGin (which one comes first? hoho )
1. Slasher Problem

Gintoki was sitting on some random bench drinking his strawberry milk. For more that he gulped down his sweet goodness he couldn't bear the heat of the day. Just another damn annoying hot day in Edo. Kagura and Sadaharu had gone off to walk around town while Shinpachi was with his sister Otae doing things at the dojo. It appeared to the yorozuya, that today was going to be one of those long, boring, jobless days he would love to enjoy sleeping on. Then again, the damn heat was freakishly unbearable.

"Tch, if only I had bankai I wouldn't need to go through these kinds of things." He talked to himself taking a sip from the remainder of his strawberry milk.

"Well look what bad karma decided to reel in on me, the fucking useless yorozuya" Hijikata was never actually fond of seeing Gintoki under any circumstances, if anything he was fond of the time he got to be away from the silver haired man.

"If it isn't the biggest shinsengumi baka asshole, who would have thought you'd be stalking me so much lately"

"WHO THE FUCK WOULD WANT TO STALK YOU FUCKING SILVER PERM" Hijikata replied with a bulging vein on his forehead. Gintoki always knew how to piss him the fuck off in an extremely successful way.

"So what'chu been doing bakufu dog? Hunting some panty thief again?" Gintoki wasn't much fond of Hijikata either, but he had to admit he enjoyed the idiot's company.

"As a matter of fact I've been hunting a slasher… you haven't heard strange rumors have you retarded perm head?" Incredibly enough, HIjikata was asking seriously even if he had insulted Gin in the end.

"Not even a whisper mayonnaise freak" Somehow the silver head had lost interest. He wanted to get out of this heat and inside his apartment with his friend the fan.

"Tch, that sounds about as useless as you are sweet toothed baka," Hijikata walked past Gintoki after saying those words but stopped as he felt he needed to tell the perm head something. "Be careful Sakata-san, you never know what could happen with that damn slasher around"

Gintoki could have sworn Hijikata sounded _worried_ but he dismissed it as the blue eyed moron being a nice policeman for once in his damn career. Gin stood up from the bench and walked off to his apartment and for a second, as he walked farther away from the vice commander of the shinsengumi, he felt the need to tell the other to be careful as well.

"tch, as if the world won't be a better place is he's gone."

Kagura had gotten home safely along with the ridiculously huge dog named Sadaharu. Who hadn't actually shown up to nag about how they didn't have money to pay rent or food was Shinpachi. He assumed the kid had been doing things with his sister, but soon he started getting a bit worried. No way he was going to show it off to Kagura, but he truly was worried about the slasher thing the idiot Hijikata had talked to him about. What if Shinpachi had run unto him? They were that unlucky afte rall. By the time Gin was decided on going out, thankfully Shinpachi arrived to give out his daily nag.

"Gin-san! When are you planning to stop wasting money on strawberry milk?! We have to get proper food around here and we are short for rent! We need a job and urgently!"

"Shin-chan, you shouldn't bother Gin-chan about his milk, a man needs his strength and-" before Kagura could end her sentence she was glomped by Sadaharu and whatever she wanted to say came out as a bunch of jumbled words.

"As a samurai I need my strawberry milk, it is out of the question I stop drinking-" As he spoke knocks were heard on the door.

Kagura randomly popped out of under Sadaharu and went to tend to the door. The hissing and yelling from her part told Shinpachi and Gintoki who had come for a visit.

"Yo. How's it yorozuya party" The sadist Sogou had just walked in followed by a grumpy Hijikata.

"Shinsengumi? What do you guys want?" Shinpachi asked with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Help. You guys might be unlucky enough to help us catch the slasher." Hijikata said, moving around the unlit cigarette between his lips. "How about it? We're willing to give you some compensation for it…"

"Let us find this criminal" Kagura and Gin had both said at the same time while making some kind of special hunter pose.

"ISN'T THAT A BIT TOO DANGEROUS?!" Shinpachi over dramatically screamed as he flailed his hands all over as if to underline his already exaggerated reaction.

"A samurai always take risks for what is right" Gin said with a cool smile.

"And I want pickled seaweed" Kagura added in her own straightforward direction.

"Then it is settled, we'll split into groups and search for the slasher" Hijikata said as he humphed and looked as annoyed as ever. He hated all so much to ask for the former shiroyasha for help, he felt as if he could barf all over.

"Let the hunt begin"


	2. Fading Away

**/kept it short because stuff is yet to get messed up ewe**

Fading Away

Gintoki looked around quietly as he roamed the dark night streets of Edo. Ever since Hijikata told him to be careful, he had been on edge. Too bad that now that he was outside, he felt even worst. The question was, why? He had faced worst things in comparison to slashers, why on earth would he be nervous and on edge this time? His senses never failed to warn him about bad things, he knew that when he thought something was wrong, SOMETHING was wrong. In the end he didn't trip into anyone nor did he see anyone too suspicious around the still occupied streets. In this way, he decided to wonder off to Hijikata and Sogou's part of town.

He walked for some time before he bumped right into Kagura. Incredibly enough, the girl had rushed over with Sadaharu to this part of town too, Shinpachi close behind her. She looked stressed out and downright worried.

"Hey tomboy, what the hell are you doing?" Gintoki spoke trying to figure out the girl in curiosity.

"I have a bad feling Gin-chan, and it's telling me to come here." She replied seriously and with a worried expression.  
"SO YOU HAD A BAD FEELING AND YOU WENT WHERE YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO?!" Shinpachi squealed behind her, someone knew he wasn't in for something good too.

"Humph, I get you Kagura… something isn't right around…" Gintoki stopped midsentence when he smelled something he wished he hadn't. "cigarette and blood…"

An explosion was heard not so far away from where they were and Kagura couldn't choke down the loud Sogou that escaped her mouth. The yorozuya ran towards the cloud of smoke, and there was Sougou with his bazooka and a keeled over Hijikata.

Gintoki's felt his heart drop a beat and his insides cave in when he saw the idiot Vice commander's blood _everywhere_.

"Toshiro-san stay with me!" Sogou said receiving a punch in the face from the blackhaired bleeding man.

"IT'S HIJIKATA TO YOU CRAZY SADIST" He said before dropping over sideways, his hands pressing against the huge slash on his chest.

Gintoki stayed frozen processing only god knew exactly what before thoughtlessly picking up HIjikata and dashing off to the hospital. The remaining people watched perplexed, what the hell had just happened?

"PUT ME DOWN YOU USELESS DEAD FISH EYED FREAK" Hijikata yelled squirming as if to get out of Gintoki's grasp only managing to make his matter worst.  
"Stop moving you bastard! You're only making it worst!" Gintoki replied as he didn't allow the idiot over his shoulder to slow him down.

"I can take care of…" Hijikata had trailed off his sentence, and Gin stopped to check why had the moron stopped fighting back.

He wasn't breathing.

Gintoki was about to freak out, no he couldn't afford to have someone die in his hands. Not after the war, not when there wasn't a reason for someone to die on him. He lay down the vice commander, whose clothes were drenched in blood and checked his pulse. Not there. Gin was going to freak out. No he couldn't die, Hijikata COULDN'T die. The silver head knew some CPR, just count while pressing his chest and check for pulse, no he had to _give_ the black haired air as well. Gin wasn't thinking clearly enough, he couldn't. What was going to happen if he didn't do this? Hijikata would die, he really would die _on him_.

"DAMMIT YOU STUPID BAFUKU DOG" Gintoki exclaimed and pressed his hands over Hijikata's heart. He counted and at the end of his count, he opened Hijikata's mouth and _gave_ him air, their lips touching.

Cold, they were so cold. It troubled Gintoki beyond any other thing in the universe.

"_Dammit, breathe you idiot. BREATHE_" He thought as he stopped giving the black hair and checked his pulse. Nothing, no pulse no breathing. He repeated the cycle once more reaching to the part where he got to kiss the other. No success yet again. He was starting to lose it, why? Why was this so important to him? This bastard the world was better off without? No. He went in for a third try, his last chance in his opinion, and once the count was done he pressed his mouth against Hijikata's, he gave him his air, his breath and begged him to breathe.

The bleeding man coughed up a bit, lying unconscious but breathing on the ground. Feeling his heart work again, Gintoki picked up the vice commander and dashed to the hospital faster than what his feet could usually do. No way he was going to let this idiot fade again… and no way was he going to question himself to the why.


	3. Don't Want To Think About It

**/Hiya~! Here's the third chapter~ another shorty but there's more talk between Gin and Hiji =w= hope you all like! ^w^/**

**Don't want to think about it**

"What…?" Hijikata opened his eyes slowly as the morning sunlight menaced to destroy his pupils if he opened them any faster. "What happened…?"

The moment he tried to move, his body sent him a warning sting. He was in the hospital, his chest was bandaged up and he had an empty bag of blood hanging around with his IV. He tried to make memory of what on earth had happened last night but his head was having a lot of trouble recovering the pieces of information… the only things that had seemed to stick around from the previous night were the sting from the slash on his chest and a warm tingly feeling on his lips.

"Ohaiyo baka bakufu dog" Gintoki had entered his side of the plain hospital room, the silver haired's face looking grim and sporting a nice pair of terrible black circles under his eyes.

"Tch, you seem to have been partying all night yorozuya" He wanted to think it had been that, but seeing that he was here it probably meant the useless man had brought him here and stuck around. Hijikata's lips tingled as he examined Gintoki's tired face, why did his lips tingle over such a disgusting image? That was absolutely ridiculous; he probably was missing more blood than what the doctors had put back in him.

"Yeah, I partied so hard I ended up vomiting my guts and had to be brought here" Gintoki replied as he sat on the vice commander's bed careful, incredibly enough, to not bother Hijikata's current position. "Huh, looks like you partied too much last night too, you found yourself in direct contact with the slasher moronic bastard."

"Oh shut up ass, I was close to making him surrender" No he wasn't, he pieced together from small flashes that he had been surprised, a frontal attack with no single doubt from his opponent. "I could have taken him out"

Gintoki raised an eyebrow at the other man. He knew better, he had fought Hijikata and knew the man wouldn't get hurt if he had had a chance to defeat his opponent. In the end he sighed his reply off and just sat by HIjikata, not talking but just _being_ there. Strangely enough, Gintoki had this sudden need to stay by this man's side. After last night's experience, he'd be damned if he stopped taking care of the other before the man got better.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere Sakata san? Like eating a parfait or something equally stupid?" HIjikata had started feeling nervous around Gin, an odd reaction he couldn't find an explanation to. He had a serious need to smoke, maybe the unsettled horde of wasps in his stomach were actually his addiction getting back at him? Maybe the fact that his lips felt funny when he stared at Gintoki's lips was actually a reminder he hadn't smoked today.

"Kagura and Shinpachi can take care of the Odd Jobs on their own for a few days and my parfait can wait until I get some actual money" Gintoki messed his silver hair and ruffled his curls over, Hijikata's cheeks turning slightly pink in some unexpected reaction. "I'll keep watch over you, Sogou can't because he'd blow you up before you got better…"

Hijikata felt _warm_ and _nice_ around Gintoki right now, he found it…_cute_ how the silver haired ruffled his hair. The wasps in his stomach menaced to rip him apart, and he felt his ears get hot. What was going on with him?! This shit wasn't fucking normal. JUST NO.

Gintoki, on the other hand, couldn't find it in him to leave him in the hands of anyone else. Maybe he still felt shaken about losing him last night… _losing him_. Gin grinned unconsciously, no he wouldn't let that happen be it for the reason it might be.

"Bastard, you should rest… you don't look good at all" Hijikata said putting up a pissed off expression, hiding very well the stupid ass reaction his body was going through.

Gintoki smiled at him and agreed, what was wrong with the perm head madao? That wasn't even close to the boundaries off normal when it came to him, he should have insulted him or something.

Gin rose to his feet and gently poked Hijikata's wound making the vice commander swear as a pain shot through his body vanishing after a moment. He stared at Gintoki with murderous intent filled eyes who in return gave him a sort of glad expression. Was this man _glad_ and not insulting him at the same time?

"Hijikata…" Gintoki was going to say something but just then he turned his gaze away starting to make his way out of the room. "Rest up you imbecile"

Hijikata couldn't believe what had happened. Just what the FUCK was wrong with the yorozuya? And WHAT was wrong with himself too?! He _didn't_ want Gin to go, he wanted to _hold_ him down and make him stay even though he had sent him away himself. Just WHAT ON EARTH was wrong with him and that damn horde of wasps in his stomach?!

Gintoki walked away from the hospital, he felt as if he was leaving a piece of his _soul_ behinf right now. He couldn't explain, nor did he want to look for an answer, why suddenly Toushiro Hijikata was so important. He kicked up some dust as he stopped as an explanation crossed his mind. No. That couldn't be it. He ignored it and continued walking, he was too tired for this shit… and he had also been too scared about losing HIjikata too. Finding A type blood for him had proven to be crappy yesterday and Gin couldn't give him his because they were different types.

"What a total pain in the ass… that bakufu dog is"


	4. Dealing With Those Kinds Of Things

**/ I kinda squealed while writing this... hope you guys enjoy ;) /**

**Dealing with those kinds of things**

Hijikata had finally been released from the hospital. He would need to rest up and make sure not to do anything rash if he didn't want his wound to open up again. Three whole days he had been stuck on the bed… three whole days Gintoki Sakata had spent with him from morning to sunset. Hijikata was dumbstruck when the silver head returned after a few hours the same day he had sent him away to sleep. The idiot still looked like shit but not so much as he had in the morning. To his surprise, Hijikata had found out Gintoki wasn't so much of an idiot all the time, he could actually afford to be nice and… _adorable_. They had their rounds at fighting even so, fights that would escalate to punching and would be won by Gin due to the other's condition.

As he walked away from the hospital he noticed the curly puffy hair of Gintoki in the distance, heading his way. He couldn't help but grin as he took out a cigarette from his coat and placed it on his mouth, unlit. Gintoki had been nice enough to bring him clothes, which had been handed to him by Sougo, and he had also been nice enough to put a cigarette box in the pockets. The silver head had out done himself in being completely out of character the last three days and Hijikata couldn't help wonder why.

Gin stood in front of the black head, his eyes wondering up and down examining the other. He had been worried over the fact that maybe the Vice commander would be released to early, but seeing him now as he was, it assured Gintoki that Hijikata was just fine.

"Looks like you're ready for doing incredibly stupid stuff again idiot." Gin spoke as he crossed his arms and showed off a cocky smile. "Make sure not to end up in the hospital again, I wouldn't want to take care of your sorry ass again." Actually… if he thought about it, he really wouldn't mind but the reason… he didn't want to dwell on it.

The blue eyed man laughed at the comment and showed off a cocky and daring smile. "Don't want to burst your bubble bastard but I didn't need you to babysit me. I'm not a complete suicidal baby like you." He said crossing his arms as well. "Now if you excuse me, I have to report myself to the headquarters"

"Right" Gintoki uncrossed his arms and lay one hand on his wooden sword and the other on his waist. "Well how about you invite me to some drinks later as a thank you for taking care of you?"

"As if yorozuya, go get your own drinks" Hijikata put up an annoyed expression as he stared at Gintoki, who in response came up with the most mischievous of grins. "What are you looking so smug about perm head?"

" .me." Gintoki said his eyes full of mischief and his face showing off just how much he was enjoying this. "A few drinks is all I'm asking for in return"

"tch! Fucking annoying bastard" Hijikata said and smiled shaking his head. "Just a few rounds then yorozuya, don't go annoying me afterwards"

"I can't get how you just went and got slashed Toshiro, it's just plain stupid, BAKA" Gintoki spoke with a rapid changing tone, his cheeks red indicating he was clearly drunk on sake.

"Oi, useless dead-fish eyed freak, I think it's time to get you back to the kids… you had enough rounds" Hijikata had his annoyed expression on again. The first rounds had been nice and all but at some point Gin had gotten drunk enough to start blabbering like some psycho teenage girl.

"You… are one… retarded idiot." Gintoki said seeming as if he would vomit. Perfect, just what he needed.

Hijikata took up the silver haired drunk and threw his outside. He paid and thanked the bartender and skidded off to check on the trashed Gin. After making sure the world's most useless moron was done vomiting his guts out, Hijikata picked him up and carried him over his shoulder. Gintoki was damn heavy and the fact the black haired was wounded wasn't making things better, but oh well. He wasn't about to leave the person who took care of him for three days to rot on the street.

Hijikata finally managed to get to the Odd Jobs quarters and incredibly enough he actually got inside, leaving Gintoki to rest in his room. He was about to run off when Gin moved over and mumbled some words from which the black haired only understood his own name.

"Don't…die on me Hijikata" Gin mumbled as he turned on his bed and did his best to find a comfortable sleeping position. "not… you…Toshi…"

Hijikata wanted to ignore he heard the useless yorozuya say what he had… but he couldn't. What had actually happened for the uncaring Gintoki Sakata to stick around the hospital taking care of _him_? His curiosity was killing him and he felt the need to ask… but he knew well the other was trashed to fuck and if he spoke to loud, the sleeping beasts known as Kagura and Sadaharu would wake up to open his wounds up. He gave the other man one last look, yes he was trashed… but he also had that innocent aura that could be seen in sleeping children. Toshiro smirked and bit on his unlit cigarette, whoever thought Gintoki could look innocent and…cute? What? No, just childish and stupid, _not_ cute. He turned around to leave and just when he was closing the sliding door he heard Gin mumble again.  
"I'll keep you safe…Toshi"

That wasn't even something he should have heard and not react violently to, yet in the end all he could do was feel his heart want to leap out of his chest and not know what the hell was wrong with both him and the silver head. He bolted out of Odd Jobs and headed straight for his house, WHAT. . . .

"It's the sake, definitely the sake." He thought trying to get a _reasonable_ explanation to his racing heart. "IT'S THE SAKE FOR FUCK'S SAKE"


	5. Asking A Question

**/Fifth Chapter~! Well, stuff is starting to happen I think AND the chapters are getting longer! Hope it's okey and that you all like ;)**

**Asking A Question**

Gintoki woke up with a wicked headache and to the stench of probably his own vomit mixed in with the alcohol. Not exactly the best way to start a day. He cursed as he opened his eyes, the light wasn't taking it easy on them. The weight of the night before fell on him mercilessly, his head wasn't going to be cooperating today. He stood up painfully and went directly to the bathroom, he really needed to get some hot water over his body. He stripped, got into the bathtub and turned on the water. The hot stream damping him quite fast and making his body get all relaxed, his headache lowering its tone a small bit. He exhaled and proceeded to wash himself up, no need for terrible odors on him while he read his JUMP.

"_SHIT! I forgot to buy it_!" He thought opening his eyes wide and doing a face palm. "_I'll have to bolt if I want to get it_"

Gintoki finished his shower and dried up the best he could tying his towel around his waist so he could go out without giving Kagura another reason to kill him. He walked into his room and looked for clean clothes but quickly noticed he didn't have them in there. Peeking around making sure Kagura wasn't around, he made his way to the main room where Shinpachi was sitting around talking to someone. Regardless of whoever it could have been, Gintoki walked out into the room and glared at Shinapachi.

"Shinpachi! Where are my-" Gin was going to ask for his clothes but instead was slapped by the fact that the bakufu dog was sitting across the kid, both of them staring at him with an annoyed expression.

"Gin, sorry. Clothes are over there in that basket, go put them on." Shinpachi talked with a monotonous tone in his voice before referring at Hijikata newly with a much livelier tone. "Thank you for bringing the baka back, Hijikata-san"

"HIJIKATA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Gintoki almost felt compelled to grab his wooden sword and engage on battle with the black haired, but he remembered that the other had a recovering wound. "MORONIC DOGS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO GO OUT WHEN HURT"

"Mop head, your towel is falling off" Hijikata replied with an emotionless voice his attention returning to Shinpachi. "Well, if that _thing_ was left out there on the streets, Edo would have caught it's uselessness."

"Oi! I asked you a question!" Gintoki exclaimed, he was pretty damn pissed off about being ignored. He had asked a damn question for fuck's sake.

"Sakata-san, you got so drunk yesterday I had to haul you over here even though I have a recovering wound. Now go put on some clothes, useless yorozuya" Hijikata bit on his unlit cigarette and lay back on the sofa.

Gintoki wanted to kill Hijikata… no wait, he wanted to do something else but he didn't quite well understand whatever the fuck his body was telling him to do. Was it telling him to punch the other male in the face? On his lips? What? Nah, he just ignored his confusing hung-over thoughts and walked off to put on his clothes before he did something stupid while naked.

Hijikata sat there on the couch as Gintoki walked off to his room with the bundle of clothes. He was wearing a somewhat unreadable expression as he tapped the sofa with his fingers. Shinpachi took a good look at the other man before smirking mischievously.

"What is so funny gaki?" Hijikata asked annoyed as fuck.

"You…" Shin grinned devilishly and then just chuckled. "Oh nothing"

"Yeah right, my ass is nothing four eyed gaki!" Hijikata stood up and was thinking of drawing his sword.

He had been quite on edge today, specially because curiosity was killing him. He had come here to ask Gintoki what exactly had happened the day he was slashed open and why was he so worried for him. Thinking about possible answers was impossible and he had skipped on sleep because of his impatience. What was he even doing? Losing sleep for something as trivial as a simple "I'll keep you safe", it wasn't like Gintoki had said he liked him. WHY HAD HE EVEN THOUGHT OF THAT. Okay, he was totally getting killed by his curiosity right now. No way Gintoki would ever like him, they were both men… WAIT that wasn't the point! What was he thinking about again?

"Eh? You still here mayo freak?" Gintoki was back in the room and fully dressed in his usual clothes. "Just what is it you ARE doing here?"

Hijikata turned to glare at Gin with the intensity of three million suns. He hadn't gotten to sleep because he wanted to know what the fuck had made this idiot say what he had the other night. Shinpachi noticed the atmosphere and quickly made up some stupid excuse to high tail out of there leaving the two men to their stare off.

"Sakata, mind telling me what happened the day I was slashed?" Hijikata asked in a demanding voice, half knowing he'd get a ridiculous answer.

"You died." Gintoki replied plainly and with no hesitation whatsoever leaving Hijikata confused to no end. "You died on _me_"

"and… you brought me back?" Hijikata couldn't really believe what he was hearing, the reason he couldn't piece everything from that night together was because he had been _dead_?

"Well… it took me three tries…" Gin took his fingers to his lips and looked away as if remembering the event itself. "I thought you weren't going to come back, I thought I had lost you"

Hijikata stared at Gintoki with wide eyes. So in the end he owed the silver head his life? If this was the reason behind Gin's words the other night then did that mean…

"You were _scared_ yorozuya?" The black head asked with a puzzled expression on his face. For some reason his heart was racing, so the heartless baka had enough heart in him to _care_ for him and feel _scared_ of losing someone.

"I didn't feel like losing someone to death in my arms… not after the war. Of course I was scared…and besides…" Gin was going to say something else but he bit his tongue. What was he going to say? "_Couldn't imagine a world without you_" He thought and almost instantly mentally punched himself for thinking such incoherent, irrational things.

"Sakata-san… I… thank you. If it hadn't been for you I would have… you know." The vice commander looked away himself, he couldn't afford to watch the other without feeling he might find out his heart wanted to leap out of his chest. "ANYWAY don't you dare think this puts things in good terms between us! You can just go fuck yourself for all I care from now on! AND while you're not fucking yourself, you still have to help us find that damn slasher. SHIT just got FUCKING personal"

"Tch, whatever you damn bakufu mayo freak dog. It did get personal, so no mind if I fuck myself and then jolt out to kick some slasher ass." Gintoki replied looking back at Hijikata and… was he blushing ever so lightly? Nope. Nope he wasn't. "See you on the next hunt"

"Good bye baka" Hijikata added and left, his heart pounding hard against his chest. He dropped his cigarette once outside and lit it. So Gintoki really cared for him? That was… a really comforting thought… NOT. Right?

"Bye Toshi" Gin saw the other get farther away from the Odd Jobs with a soft blush on his cheeks. "_What a complete bastard, didn't ask me if I kissed him. MORON_."


	6. I Don't Understand

**/This is a much longer chapter than the others! AND I can promise that after this one, one of the two boys will crack~ Have fun reading this chapter ^3^**

**I don't understand**

"EH?! The latest JUMP? What's this miracle doing here?!" Gin exclaimed staring at the latest issue held by Shinpachi.

"Hijikata figured you had forgotten it would come out with all that happened, so he bought it for you and told me to give it to you once he left" Shinpachi spoke with a huge grin on his face. Someone knew something the other person didn't know. "Guess he's somewhat _fond_ of you Gin-san"

"Tch, I couldn't care less what that idiot thinks of me. Give me that JUMP so I can continue on living" Gintoki stared at Shinpachi with a serious expression as the kid grinned looking all smug. "An knock the creepy smile Shinpachi, you look like some crazy purple striped cat"

"I'm not wearing purple though…" Shinpachi said handing the issue to Gintoki with an annoyed expression. "Anyway, you should make sure Hijikata doesn't go after the slasher alone, knowing him he's like you when it comes to stupidity."

"He could keel over and I wouldn't give a thought to him. Now, disturb me and you'll die" Gintoki said and walked towards the sofa, laying on it and opening his book starting to read.

To be honest, Gintoki _would_ care if _anything_ happened to Hijikata Toshiro now that he had spent such a long time caring for him. Even now he was fighting this incredible urge to go and make sure he didn't do anything too rash. Knowing that he was going to spend time with the gorilla and the sadist wasn't reassuring at all and all Gin could do to ignore his need to keep the black head healthy was read his JUMP… which… had been bought by the very man he was trying to ignore. He focused on the story, but then he noticed that the issue had probably been stored in Hijikata's jacket. It had that musky scent that the blue eyed dog gave out. How did Gin even know what scent Hijikata gave out? Thinking about when had he learned such a thing gave him the chills and remembering the days in the hospital just made him want to bolt to look for the other male.

"Ignore it. Just look at Naruto's rasengan and forget that Hijikata has an incredible and amazing manly scent that resembles that of…WHAT. NO. Think of… STRAWBERRY MILK" Gintoki found himself having a sort of mental battle with himself, and that was bothering because it neither let him read his JUMP nor did it leave him think of just Hijikata. He sighed giving up on reading JUMP for the first time in his whole life. Today just wasn't going to be an easy day.

Hijikata found himself lying face up on the Shinsengumi headquarters' floor. The only thing that he could think of was the fact that the useless yorozuya had saved his life… brought him back to life actually. He touched his lips with two fingers. The thought of Gintoki's lips touching his, of Gintoki's nasty sweet breath becoming his own… it gave him so many nasty feelings in his stomach he knew that if he had eaten heavier he would've barfed… or not. It couldn't have been that bad, he was alive because the perm head had gathered enough nonsensical bravery to bring him back.

"He kissed me… he fucking kissed me" Hijikata thought as he felt his lips tingle.

He felt his cheeks get hot and almost instantly he pulled himself into a sit position and shook his head. He lit up a cigarette and smoked as if doing it would make him forget what he had imagined. How had Gin's lips felt like? Curiosity was killing him but he knew it was a bad idea to ponder. They were both men and they were both very much into the liking of ladies…besides the fact they ended up fighting most of the time. How could he ever even think of kissing? Those cherry blessed lips… lips that were probably as sweet as the parfaits and strawberry milk the silver head ate and drank. STOP. No, he had to stop thinking about it or he would…

"Yo Hijikata-san" Sougo had decided to make his appearance, today he looked like he wasn't going to greet him with his bazooka. "Heard you were back, sure you can die pleasantly with that recovering wound being a nuisance?"

"Sougo you bratty bastard, restrain your sadist commentaries till after you tell me what has been going on with the slasher." That's right, he just needed to get his mind busy so he wouldn't think of Gin.

"There's been a few more incidents, but it's all been restricted to the Kabuki district. We still haven't gotten close to capturing him though. This whole situation is becoming a whole new level of serious if you ask anyone around here" Sougo had begun talking with a serious and straight position… yet the young man had managed to keep talking with a straight face as he poked Hijikata right where his wound was.

"STOP IT SOUGO" The demon vice chief said punching Sougo in the stomach. "Tch, looks like we're going to have to double night watch on Kabuki… that means…"

"You get to stay with the yorozuya" Kondo Isao walked in with the most serious expression ever. "And it's not questionable. Up until now, he's the only one who can keep you from doing something stupid"

"EXCUSE me?" Hijikata said angrily, to stay with the man he was trying to ignore?! Did karma have more terrible news for him today?! "KONDO YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS"

"I am Toshi, you are to stay with Sakata until your wound heals up. That way, we get to have his help, you get healthy AND he and his kids get free food."

Sougo got up and glared at Hijikata, he had that "im going to blow you up" look in his face. Kondo noticed and punched Sougo, avoiding a major explosive disaster. Hijikata ended up incredibly pissed off at his new orders and swore he'd avenge himself.

"Of all the fucking things…"

"Of all the fucking things. Hey Hijikata-san, here to treat us to some food?" Gintoki teased with the nastiest joker smile he could pull out.

"Oh shut up Sakata you asshole, I am only staying here because I was ordered AND I'm not the one treating you to food. The job is. SO if you guys want this whole week of free food besides the compensation we agreed on the start we have to solve this case immediately." Hijikata was pissed off, he wanted to smash Gin's face, he really wanted to punch that mouth of his with the pretty, soft and sweet looking lips. "Tch, I hate you guys"

"Sooougoooo what are you doing here you damn baka" Kagura growled as she wondered how she would dispose of the sadist.

"came to make sure the vice chief got here and didn't decide to run away" he hissed back.

They were both engaged in some sort of battle, their foreheads pushing against the other's. They looked like some pissed off puppies fighting over food. Everyone decided to stare, their glares making everyone curious as to what would happen to the Odd Jobs if the two most insane kids in the room decided to suddenly jump at each other. They all watched as Sadaharu calmly walked behind Kagura and, with all the malice in the world, pushed her butt.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" Everyone exclaimed at the same time when the two crazy kids found themselves in a kissing situation.

The two stayed frozen for a second before they simultaneously kicked each other getting lots of feet between them.

"YOU NASTY SADISTIC BAKA. JUST DIE BASTARD" Kagura exclaimed as she stood up, her aura a deadly black color. "I'LL KILL YOU"

Gintoki and Shinpachi grabbed the yato girl knowing they were risking their lives and tried to subdue the beast. Sougo on the other hand stood up wearing one of his sadistic scary expressions and Hijikata had to tap the kid's shoulder to remind him that, today of all days, he couldn't fight with Kagura.

"LET ME GO GIN-CHAN I'LL MAKE THAT BASTARD INTO DOG FOOD" Kagura kept struggling in Gin and Shinpachi's hold.

"I'll leave then… _tomboy sweetlips_" Sougo spoke still with his scary face, his aura glowing a dim dark purple.

Finally everything calmed down, somewhat. Kagura had locked herself up in her closet room and was frustrated while Hijikata just lay on the main room's sofa contemplating how he could use what had happened today to bother Sougo. Shinpachi had gone off to see his sister while Gintoki had gone out to get some strawberry milk.

By the time Gin had come back, Hijikata was already half asleep and he barely noticed when Gin walked into the room to stand beside him.

"tch, what are you looking at useless bastard?" Hijikata opened his sleepy eyes to find himself with a serious Gintoki.

"When was the last time you changed your bandages?" Gin asked lifting one of his eyebrows.

Hijikata didn't reply right away because he hadn't really given thought to the fact that of everything the man could've asked, he would have asked that. After a short moment of processing, he could finally answer.

"This morning, why would you care?"

"Sit up and strip" Gintoki said with a serious and straight face. He wasn't kidding at all.

Hijikata stared at the other with a pissed off expression before complying to his request. As he removed his shirt Gintoki sat beside him and took a look at the bandages.  
"Let's change those before you take a nap" The dead fish eyed man stood up and walked away to somewhere in the house, coming back with a bandage roll and a bowl full of water with a towel in it.

He sat back down beside Hijikata and undid the bandages carefully. The room remained silent, Kagura's weeping barely audible as she had probably cried herself to sleep. There wasn't tension n the room though, and there sure as hell wasn't anything that could give either of them a chance to jump at each other. No, it was just them. Gin carefully taking tending to Toshiro.

"He got you good, I'm surprised you recovered this much in such short time." Gin had finished undoing the bandages and was examining the huge, red closing gap in Hijikata's chest. He grabbed a towel and cleaned the wound a bit, there was some blood here and there which meant Hijikata had really gotten into doing something he shouldn't have… like carrying him back home. "You almost opened this up again. Why the fuck can't you stay put you moronic imbecile"

Gin had insulted Hijikata but even so, the vice chief didn't feel the need to fight him which was extremely strange. He sighed and shrug his shoulders, his stomach unsettled and his cheeks hot as Gintoki continued cleaning the area. Once he was done, the yorozuya proceded to wrap new bandages around Hijikata, all the while they hadn't met each other's gaze.

"thanks, for bringing me here the other night… although you should have let me to rot by the gutter" Gintoki said tying the bandages so they didn't fall out. "And thanks for buying me JUMP, that was seriously uncalled for"

"I had to Sakata, it would have been wrong of me to leave you to drown in your own vomit even with a wound on my chest…and the JUMP consider it part of the thank you for being in the hospital three days with me" Hijikata looked for a cigarette in his jacket and put it in his mouth unlit. "…I am thankful to you, bastard, you saved my life"

They both stayed sitting on the sofa, ever so quietly as the awkward came to be dominant in the atmosphere. Both of them felt a horde of wasps in their stomachs… and neither of them knew what to do about it.

"Gintoki… did you by any chance…do CPR on me?" Hijikata asked, his curiosity stabbing him hard enough for him to finally do so.

"Yes, I did until you finally breathed again" Gintoki replied his face unreadable as he spoke, this made the demon vice chief more nervous and more stupid in what he chose to ask.

"Did they feel good? My lips I mean…" He had gone and asked the most stupid question he could have pulled off. What the fucking shit would the yorozuya think of him now? He wasn't fucking gay, would the other think something incredibly dumb like that and make fun of him?

"Cold"

"what?" Hijikata had heard Gintoki's reply but hadn't really processed it.

"Cold, they felt cold" he repeated the atmosphere in the room turning grim.

The yorozuya stood up and walked away from Hijikata, never once turning to look at him.

"Rest up you moron, I swear if you do anything rash to open that wound up I'll kill you myself. I'm out to do a job"

Hijikata remained still as the other left… what had just happened? Had Gin run away to avoid the conversation? Or had something else happened? Hijikata grinned as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He lay down on the sofa and put away his unlit cigarette for later.

"My wound hurts you fucking asshole"

Gintoki walked away from the Odd Jobs feeling incredibly confused and… sad. Remembering that event… being asked by _that_ person about it… it had made his head and chest ache. It was a terrible feeling and he wanted to get rid of it.

"Damn you Toshi"


	7. I Don't Care

**/ /Oh boy, this chapter has a close one, it's a lot smaller compared to the last one BUT it's because I broke it in two parts~ Enjoy chapter 7! Also make sure to leave reviews if you can and want, I love reading your opinions on the story so far ^w^/ /**

**Chapter 7: I don't care**

Hijikata had fallen asleep on the Yorozuya's couch. After Gintoki had told him to rest up with the kind of atmosphere that had taken over the place sleeping was the only thing that he could do that didn't make him feel unreasonably guilty.

Gin arrived close to dusk and entered his house to find the sleeping demon vice chief on the couch. He sighed and went over to his room to get a blanket for the other man. He walked to the Vice commander and lay the sheet over him a smile working its way to his face.

"Tch, a man shouldn't look as adorable as you do Toshi" Gin's stomach made a flip as he examined the man below him.

He slept sideways, his black hair falling over his eyes…long pretty lashes lay low and his chest rose and fell in a good rhythm as he slept calmly. He had taken off his jacket and was only wearing his vest and the shirt under, the beginning of it mid opened exposing some of the man's soft tanned peach skin. Gintoki got closer, he sat down besides the couch, where Hijikata's face was, and stared. Hijikata looked so…_peaceful_ in his sleep, even though he had those black spots under his eyes that told Gin the man hadn't been getting good night sleep. Was it even possible for the mayo freak to look this calm and at peace at all? Gin was sure the man couldn't, with all the shit that happened in Edo all the freaking time…wow, Gin had to stop for a second to admire Hijikata's lips. How could an idiot like this one have such pretty, tender looking lips anyway? They probably tasted of nicotine and mayonnaise yet they could still afford to look… _kissable_. No, hold that thought. Gintoki had kissed those lips before… cold and lifeless, but he had. And even though the evidence pointed that they would taste terrible… there was this small oddly sweet taste left in them behind all the death and coldness. What would they taste like now that they were full of…WHAT.

Gintoki threw himself backwards, surprisingly not hitting anything or waking the demon vice chief. What had he been thinking?! Okay, he knew his mind had gotten fucked up ever since Hijikata died from that slash and he had to bring him back, but he didn't know that it would get to this level! He only thought he started caring more for the idiot like he cared for Kagura and Shinpachi… not as a _kissable love interest_.

Hijikata mumbled in his sleep, moving a bit apparently trying to get comfortable. Gin got close again to try and sort out whatever the hell was going on in his head… instead he just felt more confused than anything. He took his hand to Hijikata's hair and stroke it, the soft silky locks slipping away smoothly through his fingers. The vice chief grinned in his sleep, as Gin smiled back. The unconscious Hijikata liked having his hair stroked like this while he slept.

Gin knew he had his differences with Hijikata, and that he did not like him for being an annoying pest as well as he did hate the fact he was a mayo freak… but he also knew now that the same annoying, mayo loving idiot had managed to get a special place in Gin's heart. No, Gintoki was no fool when it came to these dangerous things, love and such. That sounded about right, _love_.

"Do you know how fucking annoying your existence has gotten to be for me? Do you even know how much of a problem you pose right now for MY way of living?" Gin spoke in a soft loving voice, one that probably no one alive had heard him use before. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I might be falling for you and I don't care if it's bad or not"

"hmmmff, baka… Sakata…Gintoki…" The black head was mumbling again, his cheeks turning some odd pink color. "Curious…your lips…"

Well that was incredibly understandable. Gin's lips what? Gin remembered that earlier today Hijikata had asked him how his lips had felt. He started trying to piece things together and arrived at only one conclusion, the one he didn't want to reach. Gintoki wasn't the only one thinking insane, Hijikata had been too. If only that slasher hadn't fucking hurt Hijikata, none of this stupid ass confusion would have beaten them up as badly as it was.  
"Curious? You're not the only one…" Gin found himself looking intently at Hijikata's lips.

He thought about how much he wanted to find out how those lips tasted. In just a few minutes it had become his biggest obsession, the question that was eating him up and would probably never let him sleep enough again. He kneeled besides the couch, slowly nearing his face to the other's and just when he could feel their lips brush each other Kagura's voice was heard on the other room.

"Gin-chaaaaan I'm hungry, let's go eat!" She said clearly walking to where Gin was now.

Gintoki got away from Hijikata and stood up doing his best to look as if he wasn't doing anything completely out of his character.

"Gin-chaaaaaaaan… please… I'm starving" Kagura walked into the room with black circles under her puffy eyes. She had really cried herself to sleep. "Plotting someone's death is tiring" Or maybe not.

"In that case you shouldn't plot assassinations, you're not a ninja like that crazy masochist purple head, Kagura" Gintoki said putting up an annoyed expression. "The slasher is still at large, so if we're going out to eat we have to be prepared to kick some criminal ass."

"Oi, I'm going too. Where your lot walks, trouble follows " Hijikata said as he straightened up on the couch, he stretched his arms and yawned.

"well, who else was going to pay for our food?" Gin replied with a sort of evil smirk on his face. Oh shit, how long had he been conscious? Had he noticed when Gin almost kissed him?! "Let's go bastard Mayora, besides eating we have a slasher to catch"

"And some pickled sea weed to buy after we get our cash, ho ho ho~!" Kagura added dashing off through the front door before the other men.

For a second the atmosphere got all awkward again, and Gin was forced to look at Hijikata's face. He was _blushing_, it was faint, but it was there. Toshiro Hijikata was _blushing. _Gin gulped down and trying to regain their rival atmosphere he insulted Hijikata and told him to move. The black head complied and they both got out of the Odd Jobs growling and barking at each other. Little did they know, how restless their hearts seemed to be about this whole situation.


	8. What this it is

**/ / I just warn thee that the one that's on top isn't always who one is led to believe should be... haha~ Okey chapter 8, here we see Yamazaki and we get to see the slasher for the first time. Also a cute little something happens at the end~ Enjoy~! / / **

**Chapter 8: What this ****_IT _****is**

"Yorozuya, we have to talk" Hijikata had had something eating at him since he had woken up from his nap.

He had dreamed of Gintoki. If it had only been a dream about the perm head then it would have been okay but it hadn't been such a simple dream. Gintoki had been so close to kissing him in this dream, so incredibly _close. _It was unbelievable how he, the famous demon vice commander of the Shinsengumi, had remained still and _excited_ about what would it feel like when their lips touched. And even though it was his dream, the closest thing he got to feel was a gentle brush, warm enough to cause his head to spin yet not enough to sate his curiosity.  
They had managed to rendezvous with Sougo, Yamazaki and Shinpachi at the same place they had gone off to eat. Turned out the sadist captain and the racquet armed man had tripped unto Shinpachi while his sister, Otae, was taking care of Kondo. In the end the woman left to head back home, having punched Kondo to some faraway place, and Shinpachi decided to let Yamazaki buy him some dinner. With everyone all fired up about the hunt for the slasher they agreed to split up in groups of two like last time and meet back at the restaurant.

It made Gintoki uneasy to think that he and the kids would be separated even though he knew well they could take care of themselves. To his luck the pairings had all been ridiculous in his opinion. Sougo and Kagura, each of them smirking evilishly at each other, Shinpachi and Yamazaki, the bland group, and lastly he had ended up with Hijikata. Under normal circumstances, they would have been an explosive duo, a fucking nuclear bomb just waiting to happen. Now though, the atmosphere around them was awkward and even tense. Sougo had noticed and apparently so had Shinpachi… and KNOWING they left faster than they would normally have. Gin and Hijikata walked off to search their section of Kabuki and as the awkwardness increased, Hijikata decided it'd be best to stop and talk.

"What exactly in fuck's name happened that damn night?" He asked serious, his arms crossed and unlit cigarette in his mouth. "What happened that was SO bad that every time you see me you start acting more retarded than you already are?!"

Gintoki stopped dead on his track; he looked at Hijikata with an unreadable expression before spitting at the ground. Hijikata stared at him with a confused "what the fuck" expression and just couldn't help but wonder more what was going on in the yorozuya's head.

"Damn you Hijikata, I told you, you died! On MY back! You were bleeding out over me, you were bleeding all over the place and you were talking and cussing and suddenly you _stopped_. Do you know how fucking scared I was?! How fucking much I wanted to bring you back so I could crush you for fucking dying on me you bastard?!" Gin caught his tongue and stomped the ground, his heart pounding hard against his chest and his ears feeling hot. "Fucking Mayora"

Hijikata just stared at Gintoki with wide eyes. What in the world had happened for the yorozuya to act like… like THIS. He kept staring, Gin was looking down at the ground frustrated and he was grinding his teeth. The dead fish eyes man had suddenly opened up and he had probably said more than he intended to. To add… were his ears red? Yes, the man was blushing? That made no sense! Had this turned into some sort of ridiculous shounen ai manga now?

"Tch, and then… you wouldn't wake up. You wouldn't _come back_. Hijikata you were dead, and I… I just couldn't…" Gin's face remained hidden from Hijikata's, since the perm head was staring down and his curly messy hair didn't let the vice chief take a peek at it. "I tried to bring you back and that last time… I gave you _everything_ I had in me… and you started breathing… I was so… stupidly happy… I thought I was just delusional for having my favorite clothes all soaked in your blood but in the end I stayed with you until you got out. Do you want me to fucking add anything else, you asshole?"

"You saved my life… and you didn't give up on me even though I slipped away…" Hijikata felt his heart pound hard against his chest, his wound hurting as he felt himself get hotter. "Gintoki I-"

He was going to say something, but when he sensed something moving behind them he forgot what was going on, drew out his sword and blocked an incoming blow. Gintoki noticed also and had drawn out his wooden sword charging at their attacker. Gin was also blocked by the mystery person who withdrew to the shadows after the clash. The pair of men stood back to back waiting for their aggressor to reappear and so he did. He looked like a medium height man all clad in jet black clothes as if he was some ninja, two sword sheaths in his back, red metal blade swords on each of his hands. The only part of his body that could be seen were his eyes, metallic blue eyes that for some reason seemed to have their own glow. He charged at the pair, they blocked and pushed him back giving start to a brief exchange of blows between the men. The slasher fought skillfully against the samurai giving the famous shiroyasha, who was doing his best to protect Hijikata, and the demon vice commander of the Shinsengumi a very hard time.

Suddenly and out of nowhere, the slasher was kicked while blocking Hijikata and Gintoki. A moment later he was bombed by a bazooka. The sound of clashing metal thankfully drew the attention of the demonic kids pair up. Kagura and Sougo had arrived at the scene to help out.

"Oi bakayarou, who do you think you're dealing with?" Kagura asked looking as scary as the Yato clansman she was.

"Yo Danna, Mayora. How's it been?" Sougo spoke with his usual expressionless face and a bazooka over his shoulder.

"OI! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US OKITA." Hijikata exclaimed realizing how close to them the explosion had been.

"Eh? I aimed at the slasher. The slasher."

"It looks like the jerk ninja escaped Okita's aim" Gintoki said as he examined the blast zone. No body meant he had escaped. "Dammit, we had him there! Tch, looks like more parfaits for me Hijikata-san~"

"Do you know how utterly annoying you are lazy idiotic moron?" Hijikata said with a pissed off expression.

"Sougo-kuuun, let's chase that bastard… he hurt Gin-chan he will pay" Kagura said stomping the ground and using her pinky to dig for gold.

"No one misses my shots and gets away with it" the Shinsegumi sadist replied his aura tainted in a scary purple again. These kids would surely destroy Kabuki if their rage wasn't channeled at the slasher.

"Wait, the yorozuya is…" Hijikata looked back at Gin who had a bleeding slash on his right arm, didn't look deep but it was there.

"oi, Kagura, this is just a scratch don't go destroying the town for this" Gintoki said pointing at the wound with a "clearly not bothered" expression.

"Bye useless bakas, we're off hunting" Kagura took her finger out of her nose and dashed off followed by a demonic Okita.

Hijikata and Gintoki were left alone again and they deemed it a good idea to head back to the rendezvous point to meet Shinpachi and Yamazaki. As they walked, Hijikata lit his cigarette and hid his hands in his pockets. Gintoki ignored the slash on his arm walking normally as if nothing had transpired. After some time of walking Gin stopped, he looked at Hijikata and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it walking diabetes?" Hijikata asked with his usual "life stinks" face.

"You were going to tell me something when the slasher attacked, what was it? I'm curious" The silver head asked lolling his head to one side.

"I-It was nothing!" Hijikata replied half wanting to punch the other man in the guts and half wanting to stab him to death. "I'm just thankful! Because although you hate me as much as I hate you, you still did everything you could to save me!"

"I don't _hate_ you Toshiro" Gintoki replied sounding very serious and looking at Hijikata with the straightest, most serious face the vice commander had ever seen the silver head wear. "I just realized, I really don't"

"Pfft, don't make me laugh baka yorozuya. Are you trying to make a fool out of me with all this shit even though I'm thanking you? You're as fucked up as Okita…" Hijikata was rambling on until Gintoki's sudden closeness shocked him mute also making him drop his cigarette.

"I'm not messing with you Toshi, I mean it. Are you trying to tell me _it_ hasn't been bothering you?" Gin asked his face dangerously close to Hijikata's. "It's been giving you a hard night sleep, right? I just want to know, if this _it_ is what I think it is or if it's something entirely different"

"What are you going to do to clear this out?" Hijikata had found words to reply, and as he felt Gin's face so close his wound started hurting as his heart raced in his chest at an alarming pace. What the fuck was wrong with him today? THIS WASN'T CANON AND IT WAS SO DAMN OOC!

"Close your eyes, just for a few seconds…"

The sensation of kissing was incredibly _heavenly_ to both men. The feeling of Gin's ever so sweet, sugarcoated lips pressed against Hijikata's own mysteriously sweet and sour ones had made every other thing in the universe vanish. The only thing that mattered right now was the contact between them, the warm feeling that linked them together and made their hearts beat in sync. Gin had cupped Hijikata's face in his hands and the other male had taken his hand up to hold Gintoki's. This was their moment.

The kiss was broken after a while, both Hijikata and Gintoki were red and embarrassed. Apparently, instead of clearing out what the hell their _it_ was, they had just gotten everything more messed up… or not. They just questioned the why couldn't the kiss have lasted longer and why hadn't they thought about doing that sort of thing before. Yes, _it_ was clear now, even though lots of other things weren't.

"C'mon Toshiro, we have to get back to the others…" Gintoki said looking away from Hijikata with a soft grin on his face, his head all cleared up and his heart beating fast "we can maybe clear things up better back at home…"

"Y-Yeah" Hijikata stuttered as he felt a ball of warmth in his chest, the silver haired samurai had managed to look… "we can… Gintoki…WHAT ABOUT THAT DAMN SLASH IN YOUR ARM?!"

"Eh! Wait a second, why did you bring that up?! What about the mood?! We were having a moment just now! OI!"

"BASTARD YOU SMEARED BLOOD ON MY UNIFORM AND YOU MADE ME DROP MY CIGARETTE, WHATEVER MOMENT IS LOST!" Hijikata exclaimed pointing at Gin's bleeding arm and then at his uniform.

Gintoki looked at him with big surprised eyes and started laughing making Hijikata's heart skip a beat. The way the yorozuya's face lit up and how bright his smile… he really looked adorable, just like a super sadistic uke in some random yaoi.  
"Shit, I fell in _love_ with the wrong one"


	9. Let's Give It A Shot

**/ / Short chapter! But I guess it can be described as short and sweet? I love reading reviews so don't be shy and put some in if you'd like! / / **

**Chapter 9: Let's give it a shot**

"How's your wound doing? Did it open up with all that tension?" Gintoki asked Hijikata looking worriedly at the black head's chest. "With all the fighting and moving around we did you probably got hurt moron."

Hijikata stared at Gintoki with an annoyed expression as he sat on the couch with the perm head beside him staring intently at his chest. His wound did hurt, but after having been kissed by the most lazy useless bum in Edo he just didn't want to push his luck and make him _more_ worried. That and his pride didn't really let him tell the other. Gin raised an eyebrow, he suspected that the vice chief was hiding his pain and so he went ahead and poked precisely where Hijikata's wound hurt the most. The black head let out a grunt and scurried as far away from Gin as the couch allowed him to.

"Ah, see, it opened up didn't it baka?" Gintoki moved closer unto Hijikata and put his hands on the man's jacket. "I told you I would kill you myself if it opened up"

"Tch, damn you. If you're going to kill me why not just let me blee—" Hijikata stopped midsentence when Gintoki tugged on his jacket and glared at him clearly stating that bleeding out was not going to happen. "You want me to strip? Get off."

Gin went off to look once more for the bandages, a bowl with water and a small towel as Hijikata removed his top clothes painfully. Moving made his wound feel angry and now that he didn't have to fake a front it only got worst. When Gintoki returned with the things he had gone off to look for, Hijikata was lying on his back on the sofa, chest bare and wound exposed as he did his best to ignore the pain. There was some blood over his chest, a small amount not much, indicating that Hijikata had hurt his wound but it hadn't opened up completely.

"Oi, we should take you to the veterinary, he should know how to treat a dog." Gintoki said with a blank expression and a mocking tone. How did he even pull those things?

After everyone was back at the rendezvous and once Sougo and Kagura had reported they had lost track of the slasher, the group decided to call it a night and go home. Yamazaki had gone off on his own while Sougo stuck around to make sure Hijikata got his demon ass back to the Odd Jobs. While Hijikata sat on the couch, Sougo remained outside with Kagura, probably either fighting or talking about stupid stuff, and Shinpachi had gone off to sleep in a spare mat. Gintoki had remained watching over Hijikata, sitting beside him with some sort of smug grin.

"Fuck you yorozuya, you should just crawl into some corner and rot" Hijikata glared at the perm head, who was now on his knees beside's the couch and held a wet towel in his hand.

"ah? No way. Not in that state you won't, you homo asshole" Gin pressed the wet towel against Hijikata's opened wound and carefully cleaned it. Hijikata struggled in his place, trying his best not to do any rash movement in response to the pain on his chest. "Almost done, just keep up the whole not moving thing and I'll wrap you up"

The vice chief remain still, a stunning sharp pain menacing on taking away his consciousness if it were to increase in intensity. He closed his fists in the couch's fabric and bit on his lower lip as Gin moved to clean up the exact opened up spot on the wound. It hurt and he could bet this probably brought some satisfaction to the moron tending to him. Or… not.

Gin dropped the somewhat bloodied towel on the water bowl and helped Hijikata sit up. He knew it would hurt him a bit and that the wound would bleed a bit again. Once the black head was sat, Gin quickly picked up the wet towel and pressed it against the opened up spot. Hijikata tensed a bit before relaxing again, Gin dropped his towel newly and set to work on covering the other in bandages.

"There, that should hold you terrible-mess-of-a-mayonnaise-monster together." Gintoki grinned and chuckled, his dead fish eyes taking up some sort of glitter that vanished seconds after it appeared. "right, lay back on the couch and rest would you baka?"

"Tch… sure…"

Hijikata was so tired, today had been exhausting… and also so nice. He went back to the moment when Gin kissed him, the moment when he got to taste those sweet, cavity inducing lips of his… Yes, it had been one of the best moments in his life… although it proved that he was now officially homo for Edo's most annoying idiot. Not that he minded _much_, it made him want to punch himself in the face for it. He would have to commit seppuku soon if Gintoki made him a love mess, he'd probably do it in front of the perm head just to make sure he suffered for turning him homo.

"oi, Gintoki. Are we a thing? Like do I have to kill you to get back my manliness?" Hijikata asked his eyelids half closed as he rested on the couch.

"I don't know, you killed the mood before anything could get concrete." Gin spoke a tad annoyed at such a question. "Why do you ask that bakufu dog?"

"Well, mostly because… I wanted to kiss you again" WHAT? NO. HE DID NOT SAY THAT. But he did. Hijikata was so tired his brain wasn't even processing things before it told his lips and vocal cords to move. Well, seppuku sounded like a good thing to do now.

"Do you want to give our _it_ a shot? If so then I can…" Gin suddenly found himself close to Hijikata, as in their faces were close and their noses rubbed against each other. "I can kiss you again… all the times you want Toshiro"

~o~o~o~

"Boss, Mayora I'm leaving…" Sougo entered the room where Hijikata was sleeping on the couch.

The sadist stared blanky at the scene. Hijikata was fast asleep on the couch and Gintoki had fallen asleep next to the couch, the yorozuya's head resting besides Hijikata's own.

"Oi, get out Sougo…" Kagura then stared at the same scene as she walked to the other guy's side.

Sougo took out his phone and snapped a picture before closing the door. Silence reigned for a few minutes before Kagura and Sougo both erupted into hysterical laughter.

"THOSE HOMOS! THEY'RE HOMOS! GIN-CHAN'S JOYSTICK REALLY DIDN'T WORK RIGHT!" Kagura exclaimed as Sougo then recovered his dead pan usual self.

"I'll use this to my advantage, Hijikata is _dead_" He said taking a nice look at the picture he had just taken. So the vice chief had chosen to swing that way after his sister, this was gold material. "See you tomorrow then China"

"See ya tomorrow baka Okita, uhuh!" Kagura grinned radiantly at Sougo as she stood beside the exit, and for just one second Sougo's dead pan face had a grin and a slight blush, if only for a second.


	10. What Happens In The Odd Jobs

**/ /Hello! I've take my time to update haven't I? Truth is it's been quite a terrible set of weeks for my existence and it all isn't just over, but I managed to write a chapter! Next chapter we're back to the slasher and probably what might be considered these two's first date! *FIXED A FEW ERRORS* / /**

**Chapter 10: What happens in the Odd Jobs STAYS in the Odd Jobs**

Gintoki mid opened his eyes early the next morning to his body feeling somewhat sore from sleeping in a sitting position. He straightened up and stretched his arms before looking to the sofa where he had rested his head on. Hijikata was still fast asleep, his chest rising and falling in a soft, calm pace. Gin smiled at the sight, Hijikata was so _handsome_ right now it was disturbing to a straight man like Gin. Not that the fact that he was straight was totally valid anymore, he liked women but he liked Hijikata more.

"Tch, making me fall asleep besides you just so I could make sure you wouldn't move, that's just low Toshiro" Gin said in a low voice and dared peck the other male on the lips before standing up to take a shower. He had a giant grin on his face and he couldn't take off his mind that the vice chief had said "yes".

It hadn't actually been a downright yes now that he thought about it. When Gintoki had asked the other night, Hijikata had turned bright red and menaced to strike the other several times, Gin standing to hold him down and tell him that he couldn't move. He had managed to convince the other not to kill him and after a mumbled insult, Hijikata had asked Gintoki to stay with him until he fell asleep. And so the silver head did, managing to patch his slashed arm in the wait and eventually falling asleep after the black head slipped off.

Gintoki pondered as he let the water run in his shower, it was obvious Hijikata liked him and it was obvious he wanted to try and go out with him. But had the mayonnaise freak actually said yes to it all? Gin knew very well that even if Toshi HAD admitted to liking him, he couldn't just pull out the word "dating" unless the cigarette addict had given a straight out answer to make things official. Doing things without permission would just get the other pissed off… not that it wouldn't amuse him but if Hijikata got pissed off then that meant he lost points with him and right now, that seemed like a terrible thing.

After something like half an hour in the shower, Gin got out of the bathroom freshened up, fully dressed and ready to take on anything. He was so going out to hunt for the slasher again, although this time he was sure as hell not bringing Hijikata with him. The bastard was better off resting after last night. He went inside the room Toshiro Hijikata was and grinned as he saw the man had yet to wake up.

"what a moronic idiot. He really must have gotten fucktarded hurt last night" Gin thought nearing the sleeping handsome man on his couch. He sat down beside the couch and just stared, waiting for the other to wake up disturbed by his focused stare.

Hijikata actually did wake up. He moaned as he felt a slight pain on his chest, he mid opened his eyes and closed them again as the light hurt his eyes. He put an arm over his eyes and exhaled. He had had a good night sleep despite the fact he was sleeping on a couch.

"Morning mayor idiot" Gintoki said blowing unto Hijikata's ear afterwards.

The black head felt a shiver run down his spine and he blushed just a bit gaining strength to sit up straight and glare at Gintoki.

"Are you an idiot yorozuya?! What the fucking shit was that for?!" Hijikata questioned getting a wicked bright smile from the perm head.

"No, I'm just checking out if you feel good this morning, which apparently you do" Gin said beaming, his smile stunned Hijikata and the black head was forced to kick the other in the face to get that disgusting warmth in his belly settled. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"That's for blowing in my ear, bastard" He replied calmly, letting a smile show itself on his face.

Gintoki's eyes grew big with surprise and he almost instantly stood up to press his head against the blue eyed hotness in front of him.

"One question Toshiro. Did you say yes?" Hijikata opened his mouth to say something but Gin cut him off. "AND you know damn well what I'm talking about"

Hijikata glared at the silver head, he felt like choking the man… in a tender loving way whatsoever. He moved his head a bit to Eskimo kiss Gintoki, both men blushing ever so lightly at the action.

"it'd be stupid of me to lie and tell you I don't want to give _this_ a shot… so I said yes…"

"DANNA! MAYORA! I'm here on Kondo's request to check up that the moron is still alive!" Okita Sougo burst inside the room, ruining the moment and making both men separate super fast, Gin sitting on the other couch in front of Hijikata's.

Sougo flashed an evil expression and then he took out his phone.

"Nee, Hijikata san what do you think of this?" The sandy brown haired sadist moved towards Hijikata and showed his phone screen to him. Hijikata's eyes grew big and a slight blush took place on his cheeks.

"Are you showing him porn Okita? I want to see too, it has big boobed women right?" Gin said picking his nose.

"Oh yeah, it's something better Boss" Sougo had a Cheshire cat smile on his face and that worried Gin greatly. "What do you think Hijikata san? Should I show this to Kondo san? It could get you kicked out of the Shinsengumi"

Hijikata scowled and looked away embarrassed before he glared at Sougo and proceeded to stand up and cursed at him. Gin watched amused, just what could be so terrible that it actually threatened Toshi anyway?

"He fell asleep! He was fucking hurt too you know! That picture is a huge misunderstanding! Right Gintoki?" Hijikata asked looking at Gin, in his eyes was a pleading spark.

"Is it true Boss?" Sougo asked showing Gintoki his cell phone screen.

It had a picture of Toshiro sleeping on the couch and Gintoki sleeping besides him.

"Well I did fall asleep, I regret that, the floor sucks and I hate this bastard's smell, but then again I was too tired to get my sorry ass to stand." Gin replied scratching the back of his head looking extremely indifferent. "Sougo, why would I even want to have _something_ with that moronic idiot? I'm a man, with a nice jr by the way, who likes hot sexy women with big breasts"

"Seems fair enough" Sougo said plainly "Well, better get my butt going. I think I have some things to do before I head back to HQ"

~o~o~o~

"Thanks… for not giving me away" Hijikata said as his head rested on Gintoki's lap, the silver head told him that there was no way he was going to stand up for more than ten minutes today. "Appreciate that you are willing to hide… _us_"

"Tch, don't be such a girl Toshi. I know perfectly well that our thing would probably fuck something up over at Shinsengumi. I wouldn't want you pissed at me for it. OH, and this whole girly shit you're pulling? It's not your character, is this yaoi story affecting your brains? Oi, author stop messing with Toshiro's brains!"

"Who the…? Okay forget that shit. Point is thanks" Hijikata replied and grinned.


	11. How Can I Say No To That?

**/ /Hiya! I'ts been a tough week for me yet again so I excuse myself for any error you find, I don't think I have mentioned it before but English is not my first language so if for some reason you see something misspelled or some weird order in sentences I'd be more than glad if you pointed it out~! OH the end of this chapter is a fight of powers, who do you think should win? ^3^ / / *changed a mistake***

**Chapter 11: How can you say no to that?**

Gintoki sat waiting for a parfait inside a café near the slasher's last reported attack. Kagura sat on the other side of the table staring at him with a very mischievous expression. The girl knew something that Gintoki probably did not want to know, and she was enjoying it. Shinpachi on the other hand sat besides Kagura talking about senseless things about many attacks the slasher had done. Gin wasn't really paying attention to anything safe for the fact that he had to figure out how to catch that sly ninja before Toshi decided it would be a great idea to risk his wound getting opened up again.

"And then we left Hijikata-san with onee-san… which probably means Kondo-san is in there somewhere" Shinpachi said catching Gin's attention at the mention of Hijikata.

"Well that way he won't go and do the stupid shit he probably wants to do. That moronic idiot needs to lie down and leave the job to those of us who don't have a gash on their chest." Gintoki replied as the waitress brought him his sugary goodness. "Your sister will make sure he doesn't move his sorry ass from my couch."

"Gin-chaaaaan, what if he dies because you stink the couch" Kagura said showing off a wide smile waiting for Gintoki's comeback.

"Then he dies, I don't stink kid" He said figuring out the girl _knew_ and wasn't totally freaked out by it.

Gin took a spoonful of his parfait and smiled as it left a nice sugary taste on his mouth.

"Oi, Gin-chan what are we going to do about the slasher?" Shinpachi asked crossing his arms and exhaling. "He's truly slippery and you haven't commented on anything I've said so far"

Gintoki kept eating his parfait with a pensive face. The slasher seemed to be going for random people, but acknowledging that this person had the skills of a high level ninja it was only probable it was hitting on specific people and maybe covering them up with some other random incident. Looking back at the victims, he could connect four with history with the government and two suspected of being Anti-foreigners. He couldn't really even think of a pattern to identify people but he was sure that in actuality, the slasher was going for government related people.

"Gin-san…" Shinpachi called as Gintoki spooned over his parfait, he was thinking on the last victim a middle aged man who used to work as a tax collector for the government. He had been caught a few blocks from the shop they were sitting at now… but something bothered Gintoki and he just couldn't put a finger on it. Who was next on the hit list.

"GIN-CHAN" Kagura exclaimed catching Gin's attention. "I'm going to go beat Sougo up, he challenged me today to go to the arcade with him"

"Kagura I'm pretty sure that's a date" Shinpachi said matter-o-factly while internally screaming how frustrating it was that even Kagura could get a date.

"Nope, it's a fight to the death uhuh" She said standing up. "Nee, see you bakas later uhuh"

"I don't even think that she should hang with that sadist. It'll ruin her…" Gin said with a poker face as Kagura left the café.

"I don't think those two are good in one place in any way to begin with" Shinpachi followed up. "So what _are_ you thinking Gin-san?"

"I'm thinking that…" The thought worried him like hell, but he had realized it had to be it. "the slasher is after Hijikata"

The slasher didn't just appear the other night randomly, he had been looking for the vice-chief. The night Hijikata got slashed, he was being targeted and he had survived the days in the hospital because Gintoki was there almost all the time.

"In that case, isn't he in danger right now?" Shinpachi asked raising an eyebrow at Gintoki.

"I don't think he's in danger by daytime… maybe we could use him as bait…"

"GIN-SAN THAT'S NOT A NICE THING TO DO! HE CAN'T FIGHT BACK PROPERLY" Ah, there he was! The overreacting Shinpachi was finally back in action.  
"Don't worry, he'll be just fine. It's that baka mayora we're talking about. He'll do great as a bait"

"NO HE WON'T! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM?YOU'RE TRYING TO GET RID OF HIM GIN-SAN" Shinpachi continued rambling while making funny gestures with his face and hands.

"Nah, just saying if he's going to lay around and do nothing then we can use him for something at least" Gin spoke with the most indifferent tone of voice he could pull out.

Truth was that Hijikata could be bait because Gintoki wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. If shit got too dangerous he'd make up an excuse to take his idiot away. He finished his parfait and rested his head on his hand. He sighed and grinned, he had a plan. Now all they had to do was wait for nightfall… and wait for the slasher.

* * *

Hijikata was resting on the couch face up fast asleep while Otae was sitting eating her baagen dash on the couch in front of his. Kondo Isao hadn't showed up to stalk Otae, gratefully, which probably meant he was too busy with work. Hijikata had attempted to leave the Odd Jobs with the excuse of wanting to smoke, but Otae nailed him down to the couch and told him that it wouldn't kill him to not smoke until the evening.

Gintoki and Shinpachi arrived at the Odd Jobs, Gin drinking strawberry milk and Shinpachi just nagging at him about his sugar levels. Gin went through the door that led to where Hijikata and Otae were and stopped dead on his tracks noticing his idiot was sleeping calmly on the couch.

"Oi, Otae-san, how did you manage to do that?" Gintoki asked sitting besides the woman and drinking the remaining milk in his bottle. "Did you menace to cut his jr?" He laughed being careful of not being loud enough to wake sleeping handsome on the other side.

"What are you saying Gintoki-san? I simply sat here and told him to lay down" She replied taking a spoonful of ice cream to her mouth.

"Anego, I don't think you could be so passive when managing to get Hijikata-san to sleep" Shinpachi said walking inside the room and staring at HIjikata with a worried expression.

"Well he did want to leave but I told him to wait for you guys as I nailed him to the couch" She replied calmly and with a bright smile.

"Y-you n-nailed him to the c-couch?" Gintoki stuttered his face grim as he thought about both his couch and Hijikata.

"ONEE-SAN THAT'S NOT EVEN ONE INCH PASSIVE" Shinpachi overreacted pointing at Hijikata and then making some odd gestures with his hands.

"Oi, could you guys lower your voice? I'm trying to rest here" Hijikata spoke with a low tone of voice, his eyes close shut as he moved an arm over them.

"I don't think you should sleep there moron, you can sleep at my room" Gintoki said wearing an indifferent expression on his face. "There's an extra mat so you don't have to ruin mine"

"Tch, Why would I want to sleep in your smelly room?" Hijikata replied grumpily, he really wanted to go back to sleep.

"Yes, Gin-san why would he want to sleep in your smelly room?" Otae san echoed the question reminding the black head she was still there.

"Uh… thinking it better, I could sleep there for a while and then come back here…" Hijikata said with a shaky voice, adding a nervous chuckle at the end of his sentence.

Gintoki shook his head and stood up to get the mat ready. Once that was done he set out to help Hijikata get to his room, ignoring Shinpachi's weird smile and Otae's dead pan expression. Once inside his room, Gin closed the door and Hijikata went ahead and lay on the extra mat Gin had put up. The black head smiled relieved and then sat up again to look up at Gintoki.

"Do you mind if I go out and smoke? Otae hasn't let me have one and it's starting to get annoying…" He asked with an annoyed expression.

"Just take a day off smoking, it won't kill you" Gintoki replied indifferent, although on the inside he was laughing hysterically.

"Oi, that's not nice yorozuya" Hijikata's right eye started to twitch and he had a forced smile on his face.

"No one can hear us now you know? Aren't you going to call me Gin instead of all those other names you have for me Toshi?"Gintoki said and beamed at Hijikata, the perm head had just realized he had been dying to catch Hijikata alone today. "If you call me Gin I might let you smoke"

"What are you, five years old?! I don't have to call you Gin if I don't want to you fucking bastard" HIjikata replied looking away from Gintoki while wearing a pissed off expression. "tch, damn bastard"

Gintoki grinned mischievously as he decided on a way to get Hijikata to call him Gin. He walked over to the mat and sat behind him, pulling the man to him by hugging him from behind and kissing the back of his neck. Hijikata froze as he sat between Gintoki's legs and a shiver ran down his spine.

"DAMMIT YOROZUYA, WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT?!" He exclaimed as his cheeks burned red. "LET ME GO!"

Gintoki had locked his arms around Hijikata's waist and didn't seem to plan to let go.

"Not until you call me Gin, _Toshi_" The silver head said whispering the other's name into his ear.

Hijikata froze again and then let out a sigh as his whole face went red as well as his ears.

"FINE, could you let me go… Gin" The black head said knowing fully well that Gintoki would most likely not give up and only make the situation more embarrassing.

Gintoki smiled and loosened his hold on Hijikata enough for the other to break free if he wanted. He rested his head on the other's shoulder and chuckled as he savored his victory. This all made Hijikata get extra annoyed, even though he liked all of it, and in order to feel at a total loss he decided to strike back at the silver head.

In a fast motion, something that could have hurt him if he wasn't so pumped about it, he turned, pushed Gintoki down and nailed him against the floor, his right leg properly placed between Gin's legs at a safe enough distance from the danger zone.

"Tch, whose laughing now Gin? Bet you didn't see that one coming" He said triumphantly, he beamed in his time of victory. "Now I should ask you, can I go out and smoke Gin?"

"I think something is missing in this request" The yorozuya was half amused and half surprised at Hijikata's sudden move. No, he had not seen this coming.

Hijikata lowered his head as he smirked maliciously, he brushed their lips together before speaking again.

"Can I _please_ go out and smoke…" He pressed his lips against Gintoki's, the slight need to taste them with his tongue coming in to annoy him before he kicked it out of his thoughts, and then rose his face to Eskimo kiss him. "_Gin?_"

Gintoki blushed, actually blushed, pepper red before he gathered his consciousness and voice to give out an answer.

"If you ask me like that, I can't just say no can I?"


	12. Before we do this Shit

**Chapter 12: Before we do this shit…**

"Yo baka Mayora, aren't you supposed to be inside resting?" Sougo had arrived at the Odd Jobs with his sleep mask on his head and his bazooka over his shoulder. "Isn't Danna going to scold you for being outside?"

"What the fuck Sougo, I'm not a child to be taken care of" Hijikata replied filling his lungs with the cigarette's addictive smoke. "What the hell brings you here anyway?"

"I'm here in Kondo-san's place. I want you to die and Otae is very capable of killing you if you decide to disobey, having the gorilla come over would be to all disadvantages" Sougo explained indifferent as ever and proceeded to walk towards the Odd Job's door. "I have to talk to Danna and then I'll be off"

"Oi, Sougo, I'm sure you said you wanted me to die, Sougo stop trying to kill me" Hijikata replied as his eye twitched and smoke came out his mouth and nose.

"Mayo freak get your ass back in here, you've smoked enough haven't you…" Gintoki had opened the door as he talked. He instantly came face to face with Sougo, who he eyed with curiosity before continuing talking. "hey Okita-kun, what brings you here today?"

"Yo danna, I was just about to knock~ I was simply going to ask if you have any information relating the slasher" Sougo sang the first part before continuing the rest of his talking normally.

"I do have something and I'm sure you'll enjoy hearing this. The slasher's target is Hijikata here, if we use him as bait we should be able to capture him" Gintoki explained just like that making Hijikata drop his cigarette and stare at him with wide, surprised eyes.

"Ah! Yay Danna! That sounds like a great idea, we should hurry to put him in shameful clothes and tie him up so the slasher can come and take him easier"

"OI SOUGO, YOROZUYA, YOU'RE BOTH TRYING TO KILL ME AREN'T YOU." Hijikata exclaimed interrupting the conversation between the two major sadists in front of him.

Both men looked at him with dark, evil filled eyes and a mischievous and evil smile. This made the poor black headed man realize he was not going to run away from their evil plot. He dropped his gaze to the floor and dragged his feet as he walked his way back to Gintoki's room, defeated.

"Oi, Danna… in what do you want to see him dressed up?" Okita asked staring at Gintoki with a Cheshire cat smile on his face.

Gintoki knew the sadist knew about the odd relationship between him and the demon vice chief. He also knew that the best he could do to NOT cause trouble for the mayonnaise freak was to bribe Okita as best as he could.

"Depends… what exactly are you proposing here?" Gintoki asked wary of Okita's words and movements. A false blink of the eyes and Gintoki's points with Hijikata could fall down to zero. Hell, one false fucking heartbeat and Gintoki could end up shitting the fucking hell of what he was achieving with Hijikata.

"Sweet school girl OR defenseless loli" Okita said with a deadpan face and with a tone that made Gintoki imagine both outfits on Hijikata. "Your pick unless you have a better idea"

"How about we just dress him in some S&M get up? I'm sure the slasher would not recognize that bastard in frilly girl clothes so I guess it's better to tie him up in some leather straps put some on his mouth and set him up in the middle of the street" Gintoki spoke as a trail of blood ran down his face from his nose.

"Frilly? Gintoki san, I was aiming for naughty…but the S&M get up is just perfect" And just like that the fight between sadists was over. And Gintoki had just agreed to dressing up Hijikata in something that would probably make HIjikata hate him with the intensity of a thousand suns. PERFECT.

* * *

"Oi, Gin, what the hell was up with you and Sougo? What the hell was that with me being bait? Oi, Gin, don't ignore me, I'll fucking kill you" Hijikata was sitting on the extra futon looking at Gintoki that stood inside the room, just right in front of the closed sliding door.

Gintoki could not look at HIjikata in the eyes, he was way too caught up in his own little world of assumptions to face the fact that a fight was inevitable. Hijikata just kept drilling Gin with his gaze, oh he knew he was going to get hell bent pissed off at Gintoki's answers to all the questions he had made. Oh he was getting ready to punch the perm head's innards out.

"etto… Toshi… Sougo will drop in on you… and the next time you open your eyes you'll be tied up and in the middle of the street as bait… because the slasher is looking for you."

The room got filled with silence. The atmosphere was unreadable yet dense… enough to cut through it and make doughnuts with it.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD" HIjikata threw a frigging justaway at Gintoki hitting him square on the face. "WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

And a fight was unchained in Gintoki's room. Gin started yelling at Hijikata not to throw his stuff around and when three more objects hit his face he decided to retaliate and punch Hijikata on the face. The black head kicked Gin on the thigh and then the silver head went on to kick Hijikata on the thigh as well. In the end they thrashed the whole room as well as themselves. After an hour or so of pointless fighting over the bait plan, the couple of men were too tired to keep on wrestling with each other. Hijikata lay on top of Gintoki, their legs intertwined as Hijikata held on to Gin's soft, curly silver hair and Gin held on to Hijikata's waist doing his best to be careful, amidst all the fighting they had done, of not pressing the baka vice chief against himself to hard. They were no longer trying to get away from each other, and that proved nice to them, although they would never admit to it unless the other admitted first.

"Oi, Toshiro, you're okay?" Gin asked feeling the weight on him suddenly become more. "Toshi?"

The demon vice commander had fallen soundly asleep. His grip on Gin's locks had softened and his body had gone limp as his breathing was slow and calm.

"Dammit you idiot, you just made Sougo's job ten times easier. Do you want to get humiliated that badly? Oi! Toshi!" Gin was talking but he didn't move, yes he wanted to wake Hijikata up but his body refused to do anything about the sleeping demon on him.

He let out a long sigh before just chuckling it off and carefully moving Hijikata off him. Once he was able to move, he picked up the vice chief and tucked him on his mat. He smiled at him before leaving the room.

* * *

"Tch, I am so sorry for the fucking idiot" Gintoki said outloud as he went over to sit on the couch.

A note had been left on the center table between the couches. The perm head picked it up and read it to himself.

"Useless kid, we went downstairs because you and mayora kept making such a mess, please don't destroy the house and don't use your swords."

Well that had been Kagura, totally normal. What did bother Gintoki was the words that came after wards.

"PS: I'll make sure Hijikata-san doesn't suffer a painful death –Sougo"

"Eh?"

**/ /short and to the point chapter! Next chapter it's a stand off against the slasher and Gintoki and Hijikata will toss a coin, why? Well to make up for this chapter! Hihi~/ /**


	13. I Said I Want My Guy, SO HANDS OFF

**Chapter 13: I said I want my guy, SO HANDS OFF**

It was dark. It was cold. And Hijikata had the most horrible feeling in the world as he found himself unable to talk because he had been gagged. Fucking shit, the yorozuya had actually been serious. THAT FUCKING BASTARD HAD BEEN FUCKING SERIOUS. He was terrified at having to open his eyes and find out what he had been dressed with. He could feel the wind on his face, not so much on his chest but he could feel it on his arms. Feeling he was only gagged and tied up to some post he opened his eyes. He let out a loud sigh relieved at finding himself in his pants and his vest, no shirt though. Apparently they had decided NOT to go with the embarrassing plan after all, which led on to the question, was the plan gonna stay the same?

Hijikata observed his surroundings, no sign of anyone. He struggled to check how tight his bonds were and got to know Sougo hadn't been sweet about that at all. Moving hurt his wrists; he felt they could bleed if he kept at it. He was really going to get killed by that sadist someday, and he would haunt his ass off afterwards.

"Tch, they left you as a peace offering those crazy samurai didn't they?" A low, British accented male voice spoke from the darkness. "Oh well, looks like I'm all for lady luck tonight, Toshiro Hijikata. Now, I'm terribly sorry for sparing your life the other night, it won't happen again."

The slasher dressed in total black and with glowing metallic blue eyes stepped out of the dark in his hand he held one of his two blades. He came close to Hijikata and placed the blade's tip against the vice chief's throat.

"I guess I should allow you to chose where you want me place the final blow?" He asked and Hijikata grinned at him with sharp steel cold eyes. "Or not, oh well like a pig it is"

Hijikata held his breath, his cold eyes staring into the slasher's own, if he couldn't hit back then he might as well imagine the hell out of hitting back. He could imagine the slasher smiling under his mask, mocking him and his last attempt to be tough. The slasher moved the blade; Hijikata felt small droplets of blood start rolling down his neck forming a thin flow after a while.

"Oi, stop pretending to be some nasty manga villain and get your crudy dirty blade off the idiotic officer" Gintoki had just appeared on the scene, his bokken pressed against the side of the slasher's neck. "I'd hate to work my way to getting you to let him go"

"Oh I believe you just don't get in what position you are here Gintoki Sakata. What can your bokken do compared to my blades? You move, I'll slash his throat"

"Why haven't you killed him yet then? C'mon I'd love to see you try and get him before I get you" Gintoki's voice was serious and had a dangerous edge to it, Hijikata hadn't really heard it before and for some odd reason it turned him on. Yes, that freaked him out and made him want to cut his wrists with the tight rope.

The three men were still for five minutes before their stance was interrupted by an incoming bazooka blast. Gin reached for Hijikata but he had been a blink to late, the slasher had taken him away. Once the smoke and dust cleared up, Gin could the slasher holding Hijikata his blade kissing the black head's neck. Gin cursed as the slasher menaced to cut Hijikata's throat open at any attempt of Gin trying to get close. The damn sadist just had to shoot that damn bazooka at that time didn't he?! Oh wait, he did.

Gin grinned as Sougo stabbed the slasher's shoulder, the cloaked man let go of his sword and Hijikata was free to catch it and point it at its owner.

"Looks like game over fucking slasher"

"Oh bloody hell you caught me, what shall I ever do" The slasher's words were full of sarcasm and anger. "go knock yourselves out lovelies, this beau is skidding off to kill some time if you catch my thrift"

He reached out for his sword with his usable hand in a blink and before Sougo could actually cope up with the fact that he had underestimated his opponent, the slasher was off Sougo's blade and aiming straight for Hijikata's neck which was exposed due to his lack of reaction. The sword swooshed by and it slashed nothing as Gintoki had shoved Hijikata to the ground and had stood to block another incoming blow with his wooden sword.

"No one gets to kill him unless it's me or Okita-kun. So give up and don't fight us or we'll leave you with unusable hands _and_ feet" Gin threatened, in his voice not a single sign of hesitation or niceness.

"Fair game, you win tonight shiroyasha. Might as well make sure next time you guys _do_ leave me with unusable extremities… next time he dies" The slasher chuckled and as Sougo came in to help Gintoki hold the jerk down, the ninja jumped onto the ceiling and vanished into the darkness.  
"DAMMIT. ONCE HE'S IN THE DARK HE _CAN'T_ BE FOUND!" Gintoki exclaimed as Sougo glared with furious eyes at the shadows that had cloaked the slasher. "FUCKING SO CLOSE DAMMIT"

"Danna, next time we should just kill him and not worry about capturing him at all" Sougo's face returned to his usual deadpanned expression. "Is he dead? The slasher killed Hijikata-mayo?"

Gintoki stared at Sougo with annoyance filled eyes before he crouched down to poke Hijikata's cheek.  
"Oi, mayora bastard you alive?"

Hijikata made some sort of growling noise before he just jolted up and punched Gintoki AND Sougo in their face.  
"FUCKING IDIOTS, YOU HAD HIM RIGHT THERE AND YOU DIDN'T FUCKING CATCH HIM?! WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT DID YOU LITTLE SHITS EVEN THINK TO DO WHEN HE STOPPED TO TALK?!" Hijikata was furious, it was his neck on the game literally and the bastards just let the damn bastard walk out. The demon vice chief was raging mad, he could tear a whole mountain apart with his bare hands if it weren't for the fact that it would open up his wounds. "YOU GUYS HAD ONE JOB. ONE FUCKING JOB."

"Oi, mayonnaise freak calm your saiyan genes down, we don't want another gorilla rampaging around besides Kondo." Gintoki said with a calm, sort of sweet voice. Was it sweet? Maybe, it sounded sweet to HIjikata. "He was too fast, I don't know if you noticed but he actually dodged Sougo hands down. He was going to escape anyway as well, he had it all planned out for some reason."

"SO WHAT?! Aren't you a samurai Gintoki? Sougo and you were definitely enough to catch him" Hijikata kept arguing, his tone had gotten softer but he was still mad as hell.

"Well if it wasn't for you being a damsel in distress we could have caught him. The plan was to have you die and then capture the slasher" Okita added casually as both Gin and Hijikata stared at him with 'are you serious' expressions. "Boss, I'll leave the commander in your hands. The slasher ain't coming to get him anytime soon with that arm bleeding like it was. I got to report to Kondo"

The slasher had bled fairly a lot, there were blood puddles wherever that bastard had stood for long enough. Sure as heck he made sure he left no trail of blood to follow, but injured he was easier to find. Gintoki sighed as the dusty light brown haired sadist left. He took one good look at Hijikata before he just looked around and caught Hijikata in a hug. The black head, baffled for the first few seconds of the hug, started struggling to get off while trying to punch the crap out of the perm head. Gin had been smart enough to hug and trap the arms. Not sure why Hijikata wasn't _kicking_ but that meant Gin could keep his jewels in place.

"OI GIN, OFF. WE'RE OUTSIDE"

"You almost lost your throat fucking moron. I'm not ever using you as effing bait ever again. I'm the only one who can point _anything_ at you" he meant that in a dangerous situation way and… well the degenerate way as well.

"No you aren't, now stop hugging me and let's get back to the Odd Jobs" Hijikata hadn't gotten the double sense of Gin's previous statement which made the silver head chuckle and just keep his hold over the black head. "Oi… Gin, c'mon I have a slash on my throat and I NEED my cigarettes"

"As I said before, can't you just not smoke for one day?" Gin asked using his left arm to cup Hijikata's face. "Hmm? I could take care of that wound on your neck now if you'd like"

Hijikata blushed at Gin's offer, oh hell no, not in public. Of course he didn't get the guts to say that in time. Gin lowered his head and got near Hijikata's neck. As the warm breath made the vice chief's skin prickle he could also feel how his body began to react _down there_. He ws about to freak out and kill Gintoki when the silver head kissed the cut on his throat trailing it with his tongue moments afterwards. The perm head was so enjoying this and apparently Hijikata was too, much to his despair. He had said yes to the trying their _it_ out, he just didn't know he actually had it _this _bad. And he meant he noticed he was _needy_. Gintoki licked the wound a second time before simply just brushing his lips against Hijikata's apparently sensible skin all the way to his ear.

"I think we should be going, or else… someone else might see you like this" Gintoki whispered in his ear and chuckled as his right hand wondered off to an interesting bulk in Hijikata's pants. The blue eyed man scowled embarrassed, fuck he was getting turned on by the most ridiculous idiot in the whole fucking universe and that wasn't even an understatement. "Stop being such a wuss, if we're going to be gay then let's be gay _all _the way and not half assed like Sasuke and Naruto. That's right, even I have to admit that those two have something funky going on, I hate you author for making me say that as well"

Hijikata looked away trying to find it in himself to push the moron who had stolen his heart away. Gin just smiled and used his left hand to get Toshiro's eyes back to gazing his own. There was a moment of silence as the stared at each other; it seemed like a war at first. They were glaring at each other before their eyes smoothed out and slowly decided to just reflect what they both really wanted to show. They might have looked tense and uncomfortable outside but their eyes showed off just how much they liked each other, so much they had to _hate_ each other to cope with it in the past.

"Gin?"

"Toshi?"

And just like that their lips meet in a furious yet loving kiss. Gin held Hijikata as the black head simply tried his best to put his arms over Gin's shoulders. The whole fact that they were the same height was kinda good for some things but for others it could be awkward. Even so when Hijikata dared try to deepen the kiss, when his tongue came across Gin's sugary lips, all the awkward disappeared. Nothing really mattered anymore. Gin let Hijikata in and their tongues met. In a flurry of lusty passion the two men concentrated on their kiss. When was the last time they had felt like this anyway? When was the last time they felt a kiss could mean so much? Hijikata had had an important woman in his life, he still did. Mitsuba was everything to him once, but… _this_, this was just bigger. Gintoki on the other hand hadn't ever let himself into these kinds of things. Sure he liked women and he sure as heck liked having his rides but the way he felt now was so different. Neither of them wanted this to stop.

"I guess I better make sure Kagura stays with Otae" Gin said as he broke the kiss to tell that there was no doubt that something more was going to happen tonight.

"I don't have any complaint against that fucking asshole"

"Aren't you the sweetest mayonnaise alien?"

They both chuckled with flustered faces. After a few seconds of silence, they kissed each other before finally going back home holding hands.

**/ / ALL THE OOC IN THE UNIVERSE gomen for that, BUT the coin has been flipped and the seme has been chosen! That's right starting the next chapter this series will be officially rated m for smut action. more like I'll try because I fluster I bet you guys can figure out who gets the top this first time. Coin was flipped at "****_Oi… Gin, c'mon I have a slash on my throat and I NEED my cigarettes_****"/ /**


	14. Knocking on Heaven's door

**/ / Just wanted to say this chapter is smut and I marked where it starts just in case~ / /**

**Chapter 14:**

**"Knocking on heaven's door" isn't enough to describe this**

"Oi Gin… I heard how the slasher called you" Hijikata said as he held on to Gin's hand, his cheeks pepper red. He was praying to all the gods he could think of so that they wouldn't be caught by anyone. "Shiroyasha? Did he seriously just go with your JUMP hero dreams? Although it sounds like a rip off from Inuyasha…"

"Eh, that psychotic mutant ninja probably had a thing for JUMP too" Gintoki replied, yet there was something in his nonchalant voice that told Hijikata there was more to this. Nevertheless, he got the tip from it that it was better not to ask about it anymore for today.

After some more walking and a few turns in the street they had finally arrived at the Odd Jobs. Gin opened the door and quickly noticed Kagura wasn't there. As he led Hijikata to his room, closing the door once they were in, he looked around and found a note over the center table in the couch room. He let go of Toshiro's hand to pick up the letter.  
"what's it say?" Hijikata asked raising an eyebrow.

"It says Kagura went to the dojo with Shinpachi, says they figured I was going to be late and they wouldn't get dinner." The letter actually was from Sougo, it said he had told Kagura to go if she didn't want to be traumatized for life. Damn Sougo.

Gin disposed of the letter and turned to Hijikata, the other man was eying him curiously. Now that he thought about it, how _were_ they going to do this? It couldn't be rocket science right? Instead of going in through the front entrance you just went through the back right? RIGHT?

"Oi, if you keep thinking like that your brain will burst into flames like the Human Torch." Hijikata said staring at Gintoki with an annoyed expression. "Don't tell me you're over thinking this, it's not actually rocket science all we need to do…" Hijikata walked over to Gin and grabbed the perm head's shirt as if he wanted to start a fight, his eyes full of something Gintoki described as a raging blue hellfire storm of feelings. "Is go with the damn flow" (*)

Hijikata pressed his lips to Gintoki's and as simple as that they did whatever their bodies thought was a good idea. HIjikata's tongue pressed against Gin's sweet lips and at the touch of it the silver head chuckled and let him in. Hijikata's curious, warm tongue probed the perm head's mouth meeting with the other's tongue. Gintoki was so darn sweet, it made Hijikata go on instant high. He wasn't accustomed to such sweet things, he just didn't like them at all! And then there was this walking diabetes bomb just waiting to happen that was the only exclusive kind of sweet he just seemed to _love. _

As Hijikata gripped his shirt tightly, Gintoki had managed to slide his hands down to the black head's nice butt. Laughing in his head he groped it just to check out the other's reaction and was he surprised when Hijikata made some sort of growl sound and then just intensified their kiss. He had not seen this coming, the demon vice chief turned out to be a demonic lion. Gin felt his body warm up, his cock getting hard as he started getting that damn vest off his black head. Off with the vest it was and after he was free of it Hijikata moved his hands to get rid of Gin's yukata, opening up the black shirt to expose Gin's chest. They broke their kiss and stared at each other, their faces red, eyes full of lust and their breathing agitated.  
"Well I never thought I'd love to see that hideously sexy body of yours in this kind of light" Gintoki said smirking as he took his hands to HIjikata's waist, boy did he just adore how the blue eyed man's skin felt like. It was sad that the vice chief's chest was stitched below the bandages that covered it, he imagined that without those he probably looked like he was something close… NO, he _knew_ he looked like a massive, handsome and inviting sex god.

"Tch don't get so damn cocky sugar baka. You think that because a coin toss decided I'd be bottom I would just up and act like the stereotypical uke? You're wrong son of a bitch and so are you crazy assed author. I'm going to make you work for my damn body yorozuya" Hijikata replied glaring at Gintoki before pulling on the other's shirt. A few tugs and the shirt was gone.

"How do you ever plan to make me work for you, Oogushi-kun?" Gin asked getting his face close to Hijikata's, their lips apart only by a very short distance.

"Fight me"

Their lips smashed in an all out tongue battle as they pressed their bodies together, Gintoki embracing Hijikata strongly as the black head made his way with firmly holding and messing Gin's hair. Both men noticed the very distracting sensation between each other's legs, they could feel the bulge in their pants rub against each other's and that only made matters worse in a _good_ way. Thriven by how hot his body was right now and how much he wanted to _beat_ Hijikata in this lustful game, Gintoki throve the man to his room and smashed him against the wall parallel to the door. The vice chief broke the kiss and let out a small pained cry.  
"Too rough bastard, I'm still recovering here!" Hijikata exclaimed as he panted for air and then stared into Gin's dead fish eyes. "Fight me, don't kill me jerk"

Gintoki chuckled, he had lost it there for a moment and he had forgotten that fine line of stitches on Hijikata's chest. He softened up on his holding and proceeded to go ahead and trail with his lips the cut that had been made earlier today on Toshiro's neck. Toshi threw his head back in response, his cheeks were red and on fire as Gintoki licked the cut and then traced a line of kisses all the way up to his ears. The man went ahead and bit his ear lobe, Hijikata let out a gasp before moving forward in some attempt to escape. He held on to Gintoki his arms locked around the perm head's neck and his body glued to the other. He was on fucking _fire_. Something had to be done about this and Gintoki fooling around with his ear wasn't helping _much_.

"I thought you said you wanted me to fight you?" Gintoki spoke with a teasing tone in his voice.  
"Don't be a fucking asshole, you beat me the moment you freaking smashed me against the wall. Now, if I'm going to be the bottom tonight you better take care of me _now_ yorozuya"

"As you wish Toshi" Gintoki's voice was teasing, but at the same time it had a sweet, caring edge to it. It warmed Hijikata's inside and made his stomach churn while his erection throbbed begging for attention.

Gintoki kissed Hijikata's neck as they had gained little distance between their bodies, soon the yorozuya lead the officer to his mat and lay him on it. He kneeled before his prey and smiled, he really never thought he'd get to this level of excited over getting laid before. Tugging at Hijikata's pants, Gin soon left the other fully exposed,the other's cock erect and calling Gin's attention at max.

"Oh hello, mind if I treat you sweetheart?" Gintoki asked with his usual creepy pervert smile.  
"Oh FOR FUCKS SAKE GINTOKI"  
In a flash, Gin was now stark naked and over Hijikata. Their faces were close together, Gin's eyes were bright red and they could easily spell "_I love you, you big ass idiot_". It bewitched the vice chief how much more alive they were now compared to how he had always seen them. The man slowly dragged his arm to the back of Gintoki's neck and pulled him for a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'm still hurt, try not to tear me apart" Hijikata said smirking while stroking with his fingers the back of Gin's neck. "I swear to god if you so much as-"

Hijikata was going to threaten Gin, but stopped cold as he felt the other stroke his cock. Hijikata gasped and threw his head back as Gin pumped him, oh this son of a bitch had a god blessed hand. He let out a string of soft moans his hands moving to Gin's back, he held on.

"Oh wow, look at you getting all cute over _this_" Gin spoke and squeezed Hijikata's balls making Toshi moan loudly.

"Stop…this feels…too good…" Hijikata could only speak between pants, his mind was a big mess and his body was in even worst condition.

"Hold that thought…"

Gintoki slid down Hijikata and licked the vice chief's tip. After Hijikata was done being utterly surprised and after his spasm passed, Gin commented on how much of a wuss he was being at the moment and took him in. He sucked, he had no freakish idea of what he was doing. None. Yet for some reason his mouth moved on its own, he was doing everything in his power to please the soul out of his life time rival. He wasn't going to stop there, not at all. He wanted to see more of this side of Toshiro Hijikata, the side that his under work and mayonnaise… the side that wasn't afraid of showing off his feelings.

Toshiro had never felt so massively amazing in his life. Gin's sugary lips, Gin's mouth was the most fantastic thing to ever happen to his shaft. How the yorozuya's throat squeezed him, how warm it felt… it made all rational thoughts go away. Suddenly he felt his body give a shuddering warning, he thrust upward ceasing in his fists Gin's curly white hair.

"Gin…Gintoki…" Hijikata's voice was barely audible due to his lack of air and his moaning.

Gintoki stroke Hijikata's chest with one hand urging him unconsciously to relax. While Hijikata's body was coping with the coming climax, Gin probed the black head's ass with one finger before pushing in a second. A very loud moan escaped Hijikata as his back arched in pain. Gintoki was moving his fingers _inside_ him and once he reached a certain spot, the vice chief had no way to restrain his loud moaning. It didn't take long for the black head to get used to the feeling, he was going to enjoy it fully. Hijikata eased his grip on Gin's hair and soon simply took his arms to his side and held on to the covers. Gin stopped his sucking on Hijikata's cock to just lick the head.

"Ah… Gin…I'm going to…" Hijikata found it very challenging to talk with no air in his lungs. "come, I'm gonna come…"

Gintoki chuckled and brought himself to pump his fingers into Toshi hitting his sweet spot over and over again as his other hand made it's way with the other man's staff. In a swirl of ecstasy and lusty happiness Hijikata's body gave out to climax and he came, his seed shooting out and soaking Gintoki's hand.

"Seriously, you sure you weren't a girl before Toshiro?" Gintoki asked admiring the come on his hand and the panting cute and sexy boy in front of him. When the black head didn't fight back with a reply, Gin decided that it was his turn to get all mild like him. "Judging by the fact that you're just lying there with two of my fingers still inside you, I'll just assume you're relaxed as hell."

Hijikata chuckled and grinned as he regained awareness of his surroundings and his body. Finding the right set of commands in his hazy mind, the man managed to move his lips to talk.

"Oi, Gin… you better do more than just push two fingers up my ass" He spoke managing to sound cocky and inviting at the same time.

"Eh? The mayonnaise freak wants me to do more than this? If so…" Gin pulled his fingers out of Hijikata and used his come soaked hand to tease the black haired man's entrance as he spoke.

Hijikata bit his lower lip doing his best not to let out any moans. This whole thing was messed up, how could he be getting so turned on by this? How could he have released due to the biggest idiot in the surface of the world? Oh yeah, he loved this idiot. Toshiro couldn't afford to not think of how much this whole event meant to both of them. They were rivals and they had hated each other deeply for a very long time now. Yet now here they were, giving themselves the best pleasure either of them had had in forever. It just made him think… what would it be like to be one with the man he considered a pest for such a long time? What would it be like to do it with the only sweet thing he could ever eat with no need of mayonnaise?

Gintoki was having his own storm of feelings wreaking havoc in his head. The Shinsengumi vice chief was about to become his. The whole fact made his brain and heart to blow up. How would everything go after this? He couldn't just say we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Would the vice chief talk to him at all after this? Would they be all lovey dovey after this? Would they pretend not to know each other? Was their story going to become a yaoi with a happy ending or a sadist ending?

All thoughts ceased in both men's heads when they looked into each other's eyes. No, they wouldn't give each other the cold shoulder. No, they wouldn't pretend this didn't happen. No, they weren't about to become a yaoi with two ukes for a couple because they were both damn seme. They knew that after tonight they wouldn't go back to being your usual rivals, they would be lovers. Very competitive lovers.

With no doubts and a soft grin on his face, Gin positioned himself at Hijikata's entrance. The black haired man took his hands to Gin's chest as the latter bent over to kiss him in the forehead.

"…I'll have to comply and engrave your body with my lips while I'm at it" Gintoki spoke with a sweet tone and a soft smile on his face.

He pushed inside Hijikata yanking a loud moan from the vice chief. Gin lowered his head and kissed the soft skin on Hijikata's neck, then his cheeks and his nose before planting a kiss on his lips.

The vice chief's hands moved to Gin's back and urged the latter to do more. It hurt a lot but at the same time his body was ecstatic with the new sensation. A very interesting and utterly messed up mix of feelings in his opinion. He replied to Gin's innocent kiss by probing the silver head's mouth with his tongue. Soon their tongues were engaged in a passionate battle for control. As their fight got more intense, Hijikata's hands had lingered to Gin's curly hair. He was moving his hands all over it and was enjoying how soft the curly locks were on his hands. Gintoki really was a perfect man if not for his jerk-ish, lazy attitude towards everything.

Seeming as the neediness of the black haired man was increasing and how he was pulling him in, Gintoki knew he had to move. Satisfying his rival was going to be more than being inside and kissing. He paused their kiss battle to warn his lover with simple eye contact. When the vice chief nodded in approval, his body getting ready to take on Gin, Gintoki thrust and went fully inside Hijikata. The vice chief moaned and arched his back as his cheeks went red and the feelings taking over his body caused his cock to be erect once more.

Gintoki started thrusting in a fast pace leaving Toshiro breathless. The black haired man was making his way to a second climax; he moaned and cried out as Gin took him directly to nirvana, not that Gin wasn't knocking on heaven's door already. He could feel his cock throb and he knew that soon he'd be reaching his limit. They resumed their kiss fight as their bodies burned in pleasure and as they both felt closer to each other than ever. In the whole intense kissing moment, Hijikata put his hands on Gin's shoulders and shifted their positions. He was on top now, Gintoki beaming below him as the sudden move had made him realize how much they were meant for each other. Hijikata scoffed before he stroke softly with his hand perm head's face and moved. He had been thinking that letting Gin have all the fun wasn't going to cut it. He had to give him back all the pleasure he had given him at the start of their first night together.

"Oi, baka… don't strain yourself much. You have a cut on your chest remember?" Gin said with flushed cheeks and mid-closed eyes, his voice was low as his breathing was rough. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore ya know Oogushi-kun"

"Shut up! I can handle making you grunt freaking idiot!" Hijikata replied his cheeks pepper red and his breathing ragged.

Gintoki let Hijikata please him. To think that the vice chief cared so much for him... it touched Gin's heart he was trying so hard to please him. Well… to be honest, Hijikata was succeeding. Gintoki's cock throbbed inside the vice chief and his body gave a warning shudder. To Gin's luck, the vice chief had stopped moving as his body was going to give out soon too. Noticing the details, Gin reversed their positions and it was him on top again.

"Now relax Toshi… and come okay?" Gin whispered into Hijikata's ear. The black haired man nodded and returned his hands to Gin's curly hair, gosh he loved it.

Gin thrust fiercely into Hijikata, the latter moaned and while one of his hands firmly held a bunch of Gintoki's silver head his other hand had moved to Gin's shoulder. He held on strong to Gin's shoulder as he felt Gin go deeper and deeper inside him. His nails dug into flesh when his heart skipped a beat and his breath was caught by his body's sudden spasm. He arched his back and in realeased for a second time as he growled.

Gin was surprised by Toshiro's reaction, it was an image he would never erase from his mind. That growl had only aroused Gin more, enough to take him to the limit in a second. His mind went blank, he could feel Hijikata holding him tenderly as his body froze and his cock throbbed.

"That's right big guy…let it go" He could hear Toshi's voice, and that was all he needed to finally realize that he didn't just love this man…

He released inside Hijikata and all the while the black head had been smiling like an idiot. Once Gin's orgasm subsided, he held himself over Hijikata long enough to smile at the vice chief and pull out softly from him. Afterwards he lay besides the vice chief and huggled him.

"Ah? Yorozuya…are you cuddling me?!" Hijikata asked too tired to have a proper body reaction to go with his question.

"Yes, problem Toshi?" Gintoki pulled in Hijikata so that the black head was now facing his face. "Is your wound okay? You didn't get hurt in all of this did you?"

"tch, the only thing hurting is my fucking ass, Gin" Hijikata replied as his hand found Gintoki's. "Really I'm okay… thanks for not completely breaking my ass tonight" He laced his hand with Gintoki's and the silver head pressed his lips against his forehead.

"Toshiro… don't forget I'm still going to beat the shit out of that slasher before you" Gin spoke and chuckled afterwards.  
"Not if I get to him first bastard" Hijikata closed his eyes as his face sported a soft grin.

"_Love you too, baka_"

**/ / YO! This is the first time I write something like this that's not in an rp mode! I am sorry if it's awkward at some point! Writing these types of scenes isn't easy at all T^T but I finally managed to finish it~ Next chapter Sougo and Kagura are having a small talk and Gintoki runs in with the slasher~ / /**


	15. Not Everybody Agrees With Stereotypes

**Chapter 15**

**Not everybody agrees with the stereotypes**

Morning came and soft morning light poured into Gintoki's room from the window. As he breathed in fresh morning air not yet opening his eyes, he felt something stir besides him. He became aware of the fact that he was cuddling something warm… muscular and firm. He hadn't bothered to worry about it until a string of memories passed through his head. His eyes fluttered open and there he was. Hijikata was staring at him with an ultra annoyed expression his cheeks the color of red pepper.

"Until you fucking decided to wake up, useless mop head" The black haired man spoke in a half annoyed half embarrassed tone of voice. Apparently, Hijikata had woken up some time ago and he had just stayed put all the while. That fact alone made Gintoki smile brightly and sort of mockingly.

"Morning to you too Oogushi-kun, Gin-chan stayed here cuddling you all night and morning and then you just stayed with him when you woke up" The silver haired spoke in a sing song tone managing to make Hijikata knock him in the head and get away from him while not leaving the futon.

"What the hell was that for?! Gin-chan needs a get-better kiss now!"

Not expecting to be taken seriously, Gintoki found himself utterly surprised when he was pecked on the lips by Hijikata. Taking advantage of the his moment of shock, Hijikata rose up from bed in all his naked glory and walked to the sliding door. He mid opened it and checked there was no one around so he could dash over to the main room, get a new pair of clothes from the bag of clothes he had been brought by Sougo, dash to the bathroom, take a shower and be done with the running around the Odd Jobs to go running around Kabuki District.

"Oi, if you go around the place showing off your damn irresistible body, I might want to get a repeat of last night" Gintoki spoke finally out of his shock. "And I'm damn pretty sure your ego won't cope with 'the morning after' sex."

Hijikata flinched at the door and turned expecting to see a stupid deadpanned, fish-eyed Gintoki Sakata but instead found a different sight, one that sent chills down his spine and made his heart do summersaults inside his chest. Gintoki was just sitting there looking a smug as he usually did but the way he smiled when Hijikata turned to see him was utterly and heart aching different. His bright smile was warm and full of, he could barely believe he recognized it, love. And it wasn't just that, his eyes showed off some special glimmer… something that clearly screamed that what he was seeing right now was the best damn thing to ever happen to him.

Hijikata looked away too embarrassed to even reply to the whole scene, it was too hard to do so between all the feelings and nakedness. He was about to make a comeback, well if insulting the crap out of the other man could be considered a comeback in this kind of situation, when he got hit with a ball of sheets.

"What the hell was up with that?!" He yelled at Gintoki, he was startled having been interrupted in his comeback jumpstart.

"You're as embarrassed about this as I am right? Use those to move around in case the kids get here spontaneously like they always do" Gintoki replied as he went about on his room looking for a pair of boxers to put on. "I'm going out today and you're staying here, you might feel a lot better and that wound might actually be close to being closed up but after last night I think it's too risky to have you alone. Call someone from your Shinsengumi pals if you really feel like going on patrol."

"Oi, Yorozuya, you're out of character. Aren't you supposed to not give any fucks for whatever I decide to do?" Hijikata asked as he wore his annoyed expression and his eyebrow twitched.

"I'll be back in character when you get showered and put on some clothes…I can't be me with you stark naked like that." Gintoki replied finally finding his boxers and putting them on.

"Tch, you're just being an ass in your own way" Hijikata replied covering himself lazily with the sheets. "_Just like I can't be me with you acting like this you prick_"

Hijikata left Gintoki's room and slid the door closed leaving the silver haired man to his own thoughts for the moment. Gintoki was incredibly happy, like massively out of this universe happy. It was the first time he had felt so pleased and warm on the inside with someone in this kind of situation because the brats made him feel immensely happy but not like _this_. That's right, _love_ was making it official for Gintoki, Hijikata was the only damn being on this planet that could remain in and with his heart. YEAH, THAT WAS EMBARRASSING. Admitting such a thing after their last night was completely embarrassing and plain _stupid_ if he compared it to what he would actually do, which would be WAKING UP FROM A TEENAGE NIGHTMARE. He face palmed himself before a smile curled his lips and he started chuckling. Of course, he loved HIjikata too much! This would be a nightmare… if only it wasn't such a sweet dream. WHY was he thinking so incoherently?! Hadn't he already gotten through this whole realization mess already? OH, maybe it was the fact that NOW this was a whole different level? Yeah… he laughed at the sudden realization of the realization problem. They were _one_ now. Lovers.

* * *

Hijikata traced his stitch lines softly as the warm water from the shower poured over him. It was healing fast, it didn't really hurt anymore even though it had opened up. Hell… after last night he believed that his body had all the energy to heal that damn wound in two days time and still have enough to fully heal another in the same span of days. His body ached, sure, who wouldn't hurt all over after making love as roughly as they had? Well that was funny, they had _made love_ not had sex. Hijikata sighed and grinned at his own remark, he was head over heels for the yorozuya. If only it wasn't so stupid… maybe he could have noticed earlier before the whole slasher business. Anyway, ignoring the fact that the slasher case was a serious matter, he was glad this whole bullshit occurred.

"That son of a bitch really knew when to fucking slash me so that everything could get this messed up…" He spoke annoyed yet feeling really nice on the inside. "I won't be able to feel my ass for a while though" He slammed his head against the shower wall and simply chuckled at how ludicrous he was being right now.

* * *

By the time he got out of the shower, Hijikata was gone from Odd Jobs and the kids were back waiting for him in the main room. He looked at the kids with a deadpanned expression as they wore the silliest and stupidest Cheshire smiles on their faces.

"Oi, Gin-chan~ Where's Mayora-kun aru?" Kagura was the first to talk as he sat down by his desk. "Did you guys catch the slasher last night or did he die?"

"Eh? He got away, sort of survived the wrath-of-Okita-Sougo thing. Did you guys have fun at Otae-chan's place yesterday?" He replied with his "I don't care" tone and expression. "Did you bring me food? I want strawberry milk"

"Gin-san, we're going to look for information on the slasher today too right? Last night he killed a person very close by… didn't you hear?" Shinpachi stepped into the conversation.

Of course he hadn't heard of this! How the heck could he have even noticed any type of screaming with Hijikata's adorable and sexy moans?

"He didn't just slash his victim this time, he killed him. Instead of sticking to his usual random slash he slashed this man's body into bits… Gin-san, this is getting out of hand"

Holy shit, so the slasher had actually he said he meant by "killing time". Gintoki rose from his feet almost instantly after Shinpachi stopped talking. He grabbed his bokken and started walking towards the door that lead outside.

"Gin-chan! What's wrong?!" Kagura asked legitimately worried.

"I'm going to go out to get a parfait, you guys can go investigate if you want, I'm off" He replied with a childish tone in his voice. "See you guys later" He exited the Odd Jobs leaving the kids half annoyed and half worried.

* * *

Gintoki was really worried. Having a damn lover wasn't exactly good in these kinds of situations. The mere thought of the slasher going around stalking his prey, waiting for the right moment to get him… no. He had to find him, a man with a wounded arm was easier to find than a man with blue eyes. In order to get his head to cool off properly, he decided it would be wise to actually have his parfait. He couldn't go about searching for the slasher thinking that Hijikata could be in danger now. NO. He had to calm the hell down. He went inside a café and ordered his sweet as he sat by a table in front of the store window. Once his delicious sweet treat was placed on his table he started eating thinking of many possible places where a criminal could hide. He even planned giving Kotaro Katsura a little visit just to ask about what he might know.

"I see that you're burning off your brains thinking there lad" A familiar… no, the voice of the slasher spoke from besides Gintoki and he turned his head to confirm it.

There stood lax and carefree a young man with an intense blue eye and shoulder length blond hair combed to his right. His other eye was covered by an eye patch that could be seen behind the hair the fell on the right side of his face. He wore a simple white sleeveless t-shirt, green baggy pants and brown combat boots. He smiled cockishly at Gintoki before sitting by the table across from Gintoki as carefree as he had stood by him. He waved his hand at a waitress and a moment later she had brought him a drink and he had ordered Gintoki a parfait.

The silver haired samurai had just sat on his spot staring in disbelief as the slasher went about. Something that he couldn't understand was the fact the man sitting before him had no signs of being stabbed anywhere. He was perfectly healthy on the exterior.

"Good morning, Gintoki Sakata. I believe you have been looking for me, I go by the name of Slash" He spoke and offered his hand with polite meetings intention.

Gintoki, recovering from his shock, shook hands with him his eyes filled with caution and anger.

"Whatever brought you out of your hiding cocky dickhead?" He asked wearing a cocky smile himself.

"Nothing much… I just wanted to grab some air and come tell you what I plan to do with your lover boy" Slash gave Gintoki a suggestive look and the silver haired man tightened his fist. "It's not exactly difficult to arrive at the conclusion that you two gentlemen have a special thing for each other. I just happened to see you guys that day I slashed open the Vice Commander, you know… the whole bench scenario where you two happened to be having one of your apparently normal fights"

The blond menace had been there that day?! NO was it OBVIOUS that him and Hijikata were meant to be together from the GET GO? This whole conversation had started alarming, ignoring the fact that Slash's presence itself was alarming, and now it had gone off downwind.  
"Who is it that wants the Vice Commander's head? I'm pretty sure someone as skilled as you isn't exactly going out of his way to kill one person just on a whim" Gintoki asked and a waitress, unaware of their conversation, left Gin's parfait on the table before leaving again. "I don't think your version of fun has "chasing targets around town" on the list."

"Oh but I'm not just chasing my target lad, I'm slowly driving him insane" Slash smiled and took a sip from his drink. "It's proving to be very effective that I go for his boyfriend's neck rather than his own"

Gintoki stared at Slash with a surprised expression. The psychotic ninja wasn't going after Hijikata, it was him. Slash the slasher mutant ninja reptile was after his neck and apparently what he was planning to get him was working.

"Eat the parfait sir, I'm not planning on killing you quite yet you know. I'm having too much fun watching you fall slowly into my trap" Slash chuckled and took a longer sip of his drink. "If you're planning on attempting to fight me here I'll have you know it's too crowded here and I might just let my hand slip"

This man pissed the living hell out of Gintoki, he wanted to bash his skull in. He was pretty sure he was going to to do so eventually but not where people could result hurt from their probably messy fight.

"I'm sorry, I don't take food from unbalanced criminals who happen to be planning on killing me" Gintoki replied as he dug for gold and stared at his enemy with his usual deadpan expression.

"Tch, your loss then… I wanted to have you eat something sweet before telling you the sour news I have come to meet you with." He looked at Gintoki with an evil grimace on his face, his eye shining with some sort of mad spark. "You will die in two days time Gintoki Sakata and as such I'll give you a choice. I believe you'll hear about it once you're back at Odd Jobs" The man finished his drink and stood up leaving the food's money on the table under the emptied glass. "I'll see you Shiroyasha, Takasugi sends his greetings before I forget"

Gintoki wanted to race after the blond, he wanted to smash his head in. What the hell had just happened?! Had he taken this bastard's crap just like that and not done anything about it?! NO! This couldn't have happened! He had been threatened by this major dickhead and Takasugi's name had come out of his lips! Furious and confused as he was, he couldn't help but wonder WHAT the FUCKING shit was going ON.

* * *

"China! Where's danna?" Sougo had knocked on Odd Jobs door and Kagura had come to open the door wearing her "I'm going to slaughter you" expression.

"He's out eating parfait, leave" She said coldly, she had been taking a nap and had woken up.

"Okita-kun? Gin-san and Hijikata are both out… something happened?" Shinpachi appeared on the scene to tend to the matters the sleepy Kagura didn't want to.

" Yes. Then China gori I need to tell you something. Come with me now." Sougo locked his hand around the yato girl's wrist and she menaced to strike him with her fist only getting stopped by Okita's serious stare. "It's important moronic thing"

"I'll kick you butt all the way to the next galaxy damn sadist!" Kagura exclaimed attempting to convince herself to actually do it. In the end she complied with Okita, not without punching his chest first, and the two waved off Shinpachi.

"China, danna is in big trouble. I figured out that the slasher's actual target is him so we can use this fact to catch the damn bastard. Although you're just a flat chested little girl-" cue on Kagura's punch to his face, avoided. "if I work with you there will be less chance that he gets away"

"Why? You can go catch the psycho with the Shinsengumi gang." Kagura dug for gold and stared at Okita with an un-amused expression.

"Because you are yato, he might slip my sword if it's just the Shinsengumi but if you're helping me he won't get away again"

"Not interested. Go die now please aru" Kagura was going to close the door when Okita took out a sukonbu box from his pocket. "I guess I _could_ help"

* * *

Gintoki arrived at the Odd Jobs to find Shinpachi doing chores and Kagura sleeping in her closet. He sat down by the couch still working on taking in what had happened today. He was going to have two days till his showdown with Slash… and he was going to be informed of the choice he had relevant to it when he got here… This world was getting too wacky and his personality too distorted to deal with any of it. All he could think of now that he had let all that sink in was how would he tell Hijikata about this? He had met the slasher and he had had the chance to nail him down and instead he had sat still, against his nature, and listened to the man who claimed was going to murder him. He wasn't sure how the cold, demonic vice chief would react to that.

"YOROZUYA" As if thinking of him summoned him, Hijikata bolted inside the Odd Jobs and stood before Gintoki panting and very alarmed. "LOOK AT THIS" He showed his phone screen to the perm head and almost immediately Gin's eyes grew wide.

"_Silver stained in lover's red. Silver dyed in crimson loneliness._" The words had been written on a wall in the slasher's victim's blood. That was it. That was his choice. And he understood perfectly.

"I'm no idiot. There is only one type of silver that he could be referring to. What does this mean Sakata-san?"

"It means I have to choose, to die alone… or watch you die before I do"

**/ / lots of stuff going on in this chapter! Expect the story spiral down to hell soon enough~ You met Slash~! Made him for this story and he's an idiot. He should be a tad older than Gintoki even though he doesn't look like it and he didn't take part of the Joi War but he knows a lot about it. OKEY I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO LEAVE REVIEWS HERE! I get all excited and happy when I read them so really thanks! It makes my day to know people like this badly written story *shot* thanks for reading and bearing with me~ ^w^ Hugs and big kisses to all of you! Gomen for all the OOC by Gin's side, he's going to be back to normal on the next chapter~ What do you think is up with Slash and Takasugi? AND what do you think is up with Slash to begin with? / /**


	16. Mayonnaise and Roses

**Chapter 16**

**Sometimes it's Easier to Buy Mayonnaise and Roses**

Kagura stood in front of a flower shop shielding herself from the sun with her umbrella, a cone of ice cream on her free hand. She was waiting patiently for Gintoki, who all of a sudden had decided to buy flowers before walking back to Odd Jobs. After his encounter with Slash and the revelation of his two choices, Gintoki had tried his best to not let it bother him. Why? First, it shouldn't. Second, Hijikata was worried, which meant he could go and do something stupid and that would make them both look like idiots.

"Good day sir, are you looking for something specific?" The young lady clerk of the store came by Gintoki as he looked over some yellow tulips with a troubled gaze.

"Well… I need some help looking for a flower with a special meaning. It can't be a rose." Gin was thinking about doing a little something different, out of character and… he should just go ahead and kill himself for thinking about it. In resume, it was something he didn't want to ruin with a cliché thing like a rose.

"Well what is the message you want to send out?"

* * *

Hijikata had decided that, although he was feeling a whole lot better, he should stick around the Odd Jobs a while longer until the whole mess with Gintoki's choice was resolved. Two days. The perm head had been given two days to choose and then what? A day had already passed since Gin had met with the slasher. With all the stuff that was going down in a matter of hours, Gintoki seemed as carefree and lazy as ever. A fucking death threat had been placed on the silver head and the only one that seemed to care, to his own crazy demise, was just him! Why couldn't the idiot show at least a bit of concern over his life anyway?

On the other hand, with this they could once more get close enough to the slasher, they could take him out. Yeah, this was perfect payback for Hijikata. He could get back at Gintoki for letting him become bait… although if everything the slasher told Gintoki was true… then Hijikata was never actually a target… he was just a way to get to Gin.

Hijikata banged his head against the table in front of the couch he sat on. He was in Odd Jobs waiting for Yamazaki and Sougo to report via phone call, dusk had come and he knew that the yorozuya and Kagura could get home soon. The Shinsengumi had been looking everywhere for Slash and with no such luck they had resorted to looking for information about foreigners in Edo at the moment. If they succeeded in finding anything that might be of use then they would move in to work with it, if not the Hijikata would dedicate himself to guarding the living shit out of Sakata Gintoki so that he could catch the slasher before he killed his lover. Oh shit, he had said it. He banged his head against the table once more. Lovers. That thought really made him feel all sorts of weird.

Finally his phone rang and he sat up to answer. Sougo was on the other side and what he had to report brought about a more alarming things to the whole slasher business.

"Slash is a former royal family assassin back in England, that's his code name, nobody knows who he is or where he comes from. What everyone knows is that he never fails to get his targets. He always gets them, no matter what. Or so it says in the whole file about him." Sougo spoke with his emotionless voice, Hijikata taking in the information slowly doing his best to make up a plan that would not risk Gintoki's life as much as using him as bait would. "Hijikata-san, I believe that the slasher will find danna and when that happens we'll all be there to take him down. He might be able to take the three of us but if we're all there then he has no chance"

"Understood captain, I'll talk with the yorozuya about this. Tell everyone to get ready for a fight, we're catching this damn bastard."

After a stupid sadist remark by Sougo, Hijikata hung up on him and slumped on the couch. The only thought occupying his head right now was that Gintoki had an unavoidable date with death. And that date was going to be hard for the silver head to wriggle out of like the other dozen times he had gone out with it.

"Yo, Oogushi-kun I'm back!" Gintoki had entered the room to find Hijikata as a dead corpse on his couch. Having a lover was way too difficult. "Oi, Toshi are you okay? Of course you aren't get off my couch"

The dead fish eyed man shoved the vice chief off the couch and once the pushed hit the ground he instantly came back to life.

"EH? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DO YOU WANT ME TO PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE YOU USELESS YOROZUYA?!" Hijikata yelled in frustration, how come he was so furious right now? Oh yeah, his lover was in mortal danger and he just got pushed out of the couch by him.

"I love you too Toshi" Gintoki grinned and sat on the couch patting the space besides him so the vice chief would sit down. "So anything new?"

"Nothing, safe for the fact that our friend Slash hasn't failed to kill any of his targets… Gin, if you go to him you'll die… he's going to kill you" Hijikata was about to play a stupid card, he sat besides Gintoki and lit up a cigarette. "You have to let us handle this, I know that you're a stupid ass moron and you won't want to involve anyone but I ask of you to let us handle this"

"Are you kidding? I won't get paid if I don't handle this Toshiro. If it makes you feel better I won't make a move unless I have one of you idiots back me up… all at the price of an extra parfait that is" He said and laughed afterwards making Hijikata punch him in the gut before he took another breath in from his cigarette. "OI, GIN-CHAN IS HURT. TOSHI WHY DID YOU HURT GIN-CHAN?"

"Is this whole shit a joke to you, you fucking ass?! You have less than a day till Slash's time count ends and all you can do is JOKE?! Seriously yorozuya you are one stupid, fucking ass-"

Gintoki took his hand to Hijikata's chin and moved so that he could plant a kiss right on the vice chief's lips. Every single thought drained away from the black haired man as he could feel Gintoki's soft, sweet lips over his own. After a while Gin backed away and Hijikata noticed his cigarette was gone. Gintoki had taken it and had already turned it off smiling warmly and sweetly at the vice chief.

"I am going to defeat the slasher. But I can't risk _you_ getting hurt" The silver haired man explained putting the used and turned out cigarette on the table. "I can be with everyone of the Shinsengumi as long as you're not there when I face him. It's what he wants... if you're there I can crack and I believe you wouldn't want me to crack nor would you want to be dead"

"I'm not going to die. Didn't you _not_ see the 200 episodes of the series where I clearly go through a bunch of shit but I don't die?" The vice chief didn't believe he could not take on the slasher. Without the element of surprise the bastard would have to deal with a very pissed off demon and he firmly believed the damn soul wouldn't be able to escape its wrath.

"I'm not doubting you Toshiro, I'm well aware of the fucking havoc you can pull off. All I'm asking is for you not to be with me when the moment comes."

Hijikata was pissed, how could the yorozuya ask something like that anyway? He was supposed to be a self-centered lazy bum head! He sighed loudly and in his fit of rage, instead of just punching the living shit out of Gintoki, he took him by his shirt and in a very interesting swift move lay him on the couch and positioned himself on top of him. He somehow managed to restrain the silver man's wrists with his own hands and had pushed them above the other man's head.

"Oi! WAIT A SECOND TOSHI" Gintoki tried his best to kick him off but the position the vice chief had taken on top of him rendered him motionless. "What are you doing you mayonnaise freak?!"

"I'm angry at you, if you think I won't go with you tomorrow you can start thinking differently. You won't beat me to that son of a bitch, I will beat him" Hijikata was angry, angry enough to do this. "Unless you plan on making him look for you here, you have to accept the fact that I will be there. Accept it yorozuya or suffer the consequences"

"Consequences you say? And what might those be? You're not threatening to punch my handsome face and get rid of my silver locks are you?" Gintoki said and grinned mischievously wondering just what the vice chief had in mind.

"I mean…" He couldn't believe what he was doing but to hell with it, whatever worked to keep this unlucky good for nothing safe.

Hijikata's hand slid down into Gin's pants and he placed it over his cock, the fabric of Gin's strawberry themed boxers between them. He was still firmly holding Gin's arms with his other hand and after making sure he could keep the man in place he neared his lips to Gintoki's neck. He breathed over it and then placed his lips against it, tracing a small line of small kisses down Gin's neck.

"O-Oi, what the fuck Hijikata…" Gin's voice was shaky and his body had gotten slightly warmer. Shit, this punk ass bastard had done it.

Hijikata didn't reply, he simply rubbed down there tenderly and brushed his lips against Gin's soft skin. He traced a line of kisses all the way to the yorozuya's ear, like the other had done to him before, and brushed his lips against Gin's earlobe before deciding to speak.

"…if you don't let me be there to kick Slash's ass…_this_ won't continue" He made his point by squeezing a bit down there making Gin let out a soft, low moan. That had made him half hard, enough to make his point.

Hijikata released Gintoki and got off of him, sitting down at the couch across the one the silver haired man was now recovering on.

"Toshiro that is just playing dirty" Gintoki spoke once he recovered his voice.

Hijikata's decision to make him all feverish had taken away his voice, now that he had it back he was planning on doing what was right. He had to definitely trust Hijikata on this one. Letting out a sigh, Gintoki turned to face Hijikata sitting smug and victorious on the other couch.

"Fine, I won't leave without you, in return you better make me feel more of _that_ when we get back" Gintoki had his really big mischief grin on and all Hijikata could do was stare at him with an annoyed expression as he placed an unlit cigarette on his lips.

"Tch, where's the yato brat? I've sorta been waiting for her to charge right in and catch us doing something inappropriate" Hijikata let his head fall back as he breathed in his teeth biting on the unlit cigarette.

"Well, she's out with Sadaharu, she said something about a sleep over at Otae-san's house" Gintoki stood up from the couch and stretched. "I'll go take a shower… let's sleep together Toshi, the kids aren't home so we can cuddle all we want"

"I'll have to say yes to that one, hurry up and shower so _I_ can shower and _we_ can both get our asses to your futon" Hijikata replied and managed to grin, wow they acted really odd when they knew they were alone.

"Want to shower-"

"No."

* * *

"hey, Gintoki I swear if you try anything weird I'll fucking kick you in your precious dragon balls" Hijikata said as he slid under the sheets next to Gin.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Gintoki pulled that line and got punched on the chest by Hijikata three seconds later. "tch, I won't do anything…"

Hijikata grinned and reached for Gintoki getting closer to him. In the end and after an exchange of sarcastic and sweet commentaries, they ended up falling asleep close to each other and holding hands.

* * *

Morning arrived and Hijikata woke up confused. He looked around the room as he sat up, somehow his sword, the cursed thing that was always around him, was gone. Gintoki's side of the bed was still a bit warm so that meant he was still inside the Odd Jobs right? He stood up bare-chested and in his boxers to seek out his silver head and when he got to the main room he found something he wished didn't mean what it did. There were two flowers, a pink striped carnation and a red rose, below them was a note and besides this was an actual bottle of Hijikata's favorite mayonnaise. He tched and picked up the note to see what this whole thing was about. His eyes grew wide with surprise as he took in what the note said. He dropped it and hurried to dress up, he needed to get his sword and he knew who had it. How did he NOT see this coming?! The fucking retard had done this many times before! HOW COULD HE NOT SEE THAT HE WAS LYING.

"DAMMIT SAKATA, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF"

"_Toshiro, sorry I lied. I left without you, I never had the intention to bring your ass with me because you would slow the hell out of me down. So please, do everyone a favor and don't come looking for us. Have some mayo and knock yourself out eating some of those abominations you call food. I'll be back soon, okay with you or not._

_Fuck off mayora_

_Gin-chan_

_Ps: Love you and sorry for the cliché rose_"

**/Next chapter is Gintoki versus Slash, do you think Gin fell into Slash's trap? If you're curious about the meaning of the flowers feel free to google it if you can't wait until Hijikata finds out the meaning~ Once again thanks for the reviews and I should probably mention that now that my last final is on Thursday, I plan to have more updates the coming weeks~! Thanks for reading~**


	17. He's too special to me

**Chapter 17**

**He's too special to me, I won't just give him up**

"So you've chosen to come here alone? That's so sad, I was looking forward to dye this place with your precious vice commander's blood." Slash spoke with disappointment in his voice as he sat leisurely on a bench in the park Gintoki and Hijikata had met up the first time the perm head heard about the slasher. "Oh well, I guess your blood will have to make do… shall we begin my good friend?"

"I have your word that after this… if for some reason I don't maul you over and send you back to hell, you won't go after Toshiro?" Gintoki asked with a deadpan expression and an emotionless voice.

"You were my target Sakata Gintoki, after I'm done with you I'll leave Edo and return to London." Slash stood up taking off his eye patch, storing it in one of his pockets. "I can't promise you I won't get paid to kill him in the future but for now he'll be safe just like all of your buddies… although I have to admit playing the serial attacker around here was fun"

Slash picked up his swords from where they lay on the bench and offered Gintoki one of them. Gin glared at him and placed one of his hands on his bokken.  
"I know you can beat me with that wooden wonder of yours, but let's be honest…You need a sword this time just so that this looks like an evened out match" Slash grinned and Gintoki couldn't help but grin with him.

Gintoki placed his bokken on the bench and took Slash's sword. Both their eyes lit up with excitement as their bodies anticipated the coming fight to the death. They held each other's gaze as their hands clutched the swords' hilts. A soft grin curled Slash's lips and Gintoki breathed out. A soft breeze passed and as the tree's leaves rustled a metal clash was heard. Both men had drawn their swords and had given a shot at each other. A heartbeat later they had jumped backwards and back to clashing. More metal clashing was heard, more grunting and pacing. One moment Gin was in the air, the other he was falling down full force to clash with his opponent. Fierceness ruled over the men's eyes, neither of them was taking it easy and the whole deal made both of them smile. It had been a long time for both of them since they had had opponents that matched them in skill. A demon pitted against another demon. Blue against red. Anyone could recognize this was a true samurai fight, one wouldn't want to be caught in the middle of that is.

Before long they stopped their clashing to take a breath. Gintoki's clothes were in rags, to such an extent he actually _had_ to take off his white yukata. He was bleeding from several places, his arms had nasty and also not so deep slashes all over him as well as chest and even legs. Meanwhile Slash wasn't looking so good himself, he also had slashes all over the place and was damn bloodied to boot.

"Tch, Oi! You can hold up real well for a damn ninja turtle" Gintoki mocked with a tired tone to his voice, his breathing was ragged, this whole ordeal was getting him exhausted.

"Speak for yourself, you really do live up to your name Shiroyasha" Slash replied sounding equally tired as Gin, his breathing as messed up as the silver head's was. "Ready for round two, my friend?"

* * *

He was going to make Gintoki commit seppuku when he found him. There was no way in fucking hell he was getting off this one. HOW DARE HE LEAVE AND JUST LEAVE A NOTE WITH FLOWERS AND MAYONNAISE AS A SORRY? Hijikata stormed over to the Shinsengumi barracks and marched straight inside. To his abysmall despair, no one was in there and all that actually WAS there was another damn note.

"_Hijikata-san, we left to back up the yorozuya. He said he had to take care of this whole mess without you. He kinda actually said please, and meant it, and we couldn't refuse. Stay out of it, that's an order. Isao"_

"I'm staying out of it MY ASS" Hijikata crushed the note in his hand and threw it against the nearest wall. "He's my damn lover for god's sake! How could I ever stay the fuck out of it?!"

The man took out a cigarette and lit it up taking in the somewhat relaxing smoke into his lungs. He was so pissed, he could kill three thousand men and still be up for more. And even so there was this big pain in his chest that hurt him, he wanted to make sure Gin was fine and this whole bullshit was killing him.

"Oi, mayo idiot aru" Kagura's voice came from behind him and he had to turn around to face the yato kid.

"What is it you damn brat?! Can't you see that your damn boss is fucking tagged by a shinigami?!" He snapped at the girl his eyes filled with incredible anger and worry.

"We know where danna is" Sougo walked next to the girl who stood by the door frame that led to the room Hijikata was raging in. "I like danna and I can't just let him die in the hands of a psychotic bastard. We're going to need your help and so is he, if it gets you killed while we're on it than bonus points for the thing"

"Oi, is it really a time to plan my death Sougo? Really? Serious?"

"Point is, we have to go now. Ready, Kagura?" Sougo turned and, yes this was actually happening and Hijikata couldn't believe how paradox inducing this was, _smiled_ at Kagura.

She in turn smiled back widely and nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be for all that sukonbu you'll buy me aru! Let's go baka mayora!"

"I don't know what's scarier, Slash the psychotic assassin or you two working together"

* * *

Gintoki and Slash had proven to themselves that they were worthy opponents for each other. After full ten minutes of their nonstop second round, both of them were ready for their final round. They were ready to finally get serious.  
"Guess we're done warming up, eh?" Slash smiled eerily, his blue eyes glowing and set at his victorious outcome.  
"I agree with you there, let's settle this. No more messing around." Gintoki's eyes had become something different to their usual dead and nonchalant form; they had reverted to how they used to look in the Joi war: fierce, merciless, red spheres.  
Hands on their blades' hilts and bodies tensed ready to fight, their hearts got ready to pump their wrath fueled blood for either another fight or one last round.

Thunder was heard on a sunny day with clear skies.

Gintoki had charged first with full speed and strength. Slash didn't even intend to avoid him; he just placed his left foot back for support and blocked the attack. Pushing against the force on his weapon, Slash made the shiroyasha back off enough for him to attempt to tear Gintoki's chest open.  
Swoosh!  
The deathly blow missed its target by a few inches and the silver hair took this chance to hold the blond's wrist and go for a stab on the shoulder. Incredibly enough, the attacked moved so that his shoulder was out of the sharp foil's reach.  
The third round continued on similarly, neither men allowing the other to get their distance nor air to breathe. One mistake is all that actually took for them to fall at their opponent's mercy and one mistake is all that took for one of them to come out victorious.

Metal clashes could be heard from many blocks away, the Shinsegumi guarding the perimeter listened to them hoping that, when they stopped, a psycho killer would no longer bother them and that their friend could still act like a total idiot alongside them.  
Hijikata had heard the terrible thunder that had given start to the final round. He ran towards the origin of the loud metallic sounds, Sougo and Kagura leading the way in equal rush. They had to get there, he could trust the yorozuya to defeat anyone but this time he had the most terrible feeling in his heart.  
Clink! Clank! CLINK!  
The sounds got louder, and Hijikata's pace fastened. He knew where to go, he unsheathed his sword and passed the sadist kids.  
"Hijikata-san! Make sure danna is alive! Leave the slasher to me and china!" Sougo exclaimed in his deadpan tone.  
The mischievous Kagura got hold of the kid's pants jumping off to a rooftop with a confused and probably in demonic mood Sougo. Hijikata mentally laughed at the whole situation and headed off to the park bench he had talked to Gintoki the other day.  
CLINK CLANK SHINK!  
The metal clashing suddenly stopped and the vice chief swore he heard a sword shatter. He cursed, playing to all the existing gods that Gin was okay afterwards and finally reached the place where the two demons had fought.  
His eyes opened wide as he saw the outcome of the fight.  
"G-Gin..."  
Slash's sword was the one that had shattered to a bloody mess, as the blond would describe it, and Gintoki had won the sword fight... But as things had it, Sougo had been right about the assassin.  
"The bastard is an assassin, not a samurai. If Danna is on his hitlist, he won't play clean"  
Gin was kneeled before the blond pressing with his right hand the spot where a small assasin blade had sliced in on his left side lower chest.  
"Oh? Looks like your lover boy did make it to see the grand finale, don't worry...he didn't come because of you so i won't touch him" Slash spoke with some sort of amusement in his voice and proceded to place the small, shiny bladed dagger against Gin's chest, positioned to slide into the heart.  
"WAIT, STOP ILL FUCKING KILL YOU"  
Hijikata dashed towards the silver head in an attempt to either get him out of the way or take the strike himself. But...  
The blade slid in and blood poured out. Gin smiled as he felt the sheet slide into his chest. Shit, it was bad. Hijikata was there and he had seen...at least he won his fight with Slash...  
His vision we t dark and all faded. Oh yeah... Well this whole piece of shit sucked. To think the last thing he said to his idiot was an utter lie...  
"Nee Toshi-kun, I love you you big mayora bastard"

"SAKATA! WAKE THE FUCK UP! OPEN YOUR EYES YOU FUCKING MORON" Hijikata held on to the yorozuya's limp body, one of his hands holding preassure over the most recent wound on the body.  
"He won't wake up Vice Chief, your beloved has seen his last day" Hijikata's eyes flared up in rage, he wanted to slice this son of a bitch into tiny pieces and feed him to the dogs. "Ne, your life is spared. Goodbye lad-" or so it would have been if Sougo hadn't stabbed him right through the chest. "Oh?"  
"For the attacks of over 20 people and the murder of two, I Captain Sougo of the Shinsengumi sentence you to death."  
A crack was heard and it was let known Kagura had broken the bastard's left leg.  
"This is for Gin-chan aru!" She exclaimed with tears running down her cheeks and teary eyes.  
Sougo removed the blade from Slash's chest and Kagura proceded to kick the fuck out of the blond's shoulder, dislocating and breaking some bones all the while. When he was flat down in the ground Sougo stabbed his shoulder to keep the man down as the rest of the shinsengumi appeared on the scene to deal with the criminal.

Sougo told Kagura that he could handle it on his own from now on so she could help Hijikata with Gin.  
While this was all happening, Hijikata was doing his best to keep his marbles together and keep Gin breathing.  
"GIN-CHAN!" Kagura exclaimed as she ran up to the couple both drenched in Gin's blood. "GIN-CHAN! Mayora baka is he...?"  
The girl was crying deperately. She kneeled before the couple and held her tears back as she watched all the blood everywhere.  
"He's not..." Hijikata's voice was broken as he confirmed with his hands that Gin-chan wasn't breathing. "No...NO, listen here Gin!"  
Hijikata placed Gin flat on the ground and made sure that the man's head was positioned in a way air could flow. He pressed his lips against the bloodied still a bit sugary lips of the silver haired man.  
"You brought me back! I CAME BACK FOR YOU! SO, please come back!" He took a break and tried for a second time tears welling up in his eyes. Nothing.  
"Gin...I love you...please..." He tried a third time his body trembling in fright. Nothing. The un-killable yorozuya couldn't die, not yet...he promised.

"Gin..."

/ / And this was chapter 17! I'm not really good with fighting scenes so sorry if it's messy~ This isn't over, just so you all know :3 / /


	18. Aftermath and Gravestones

**Chapter 18**

**Aftermath and Gravestones**

Tae and Shinpachi kneeled giving respects to the grave, Kagura stood silently under her umbrella behind them. They had been there for a while since they hadn't gotten many chances of visiting because they had had to take care of Yorozuya without Gintoki. Slash had been arrested and although he had sustained some grave injuries, his body had proved to heal as fast as a yato's. He was perfectly healed by the second day. His sentence hadn't been cleared up since he was a foreigner and apparently had some powerful friends in present in Edo. The Shinsengumi, the kids and Tae hoped that even so he'd get a sentence harsh enough to at least start making up for Gintoki.

The Shimuras stood up and bowed before leaving the gravestone. Kagura followed them and noticed that by the cemetery's entrance stood Toshiro Hijikata as lonely and grim looking as death. He did his best to grin when Tae and Shinpachi stopped by him to say hello, but as it was he was so tired his grin just seemed more like a sad one than anything else.

"How have you been holding up, Hijikata-san?" Tae asked with a worried expression in her face.

"I'm… I'm okay I guess." He replied in a subtle soft tone. "It's been tiring… having to deal with this whole Slash business"

"Oh Hijikata-san you don't have to lie to us… we all know… about you and Gin-chan" Tae replied placing her hand on Hijikata's shoulder. "Back then… he did what he did to protect you, funny enough coming from that air head."

"Gin-san wouldn't like to see you like this Hijikata-san, he'd like it if you were being your usual rowdy, pissed off self" Shinpachi added smiling yet with a very sad tone in his voice. "He would have wanted you to smile…"

Kagura stood behind the Shimuras looking depressed and incredibly lonely. She held on to her umbrella and bit her lower lip trying her best not to cry.

"Oi, Kagura… it's not your fault" Hijikata spoke as he finally had the chance to speak to the girl. "You and Sougo couldn't have stopped Slash even if you had gotten there earlier… those two, Gintoki knew what was coming"

Kagura nodded and lowered her head, sniffing before a tear ran down her cheek. Hijikata closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He hadn't gotten a good night's sleep since that day and apparently neither had the girl. Incredibly enough Sougo had ceased on his murder attempts and had focused on doing his job, which had been both miraculous and probably a sign of the end of the world. They had all wanted to kill Slash but given the situation they weren't allowed to and that pissed all of them off.

"Your box of cigarettes…you don't have it with you Hijikata-san?" Shinpachi asked curious after noticing the Vice Chief of the Shinsengumi wasn't smoking or smelled like smoke.

"My cigarettes? I haven't touched them now that I think about it" the raven haired man looked upwards watching the clear blue sky above them. "I can't smoke in the hospital you know"

Tae and Shinpachi smiled at that remark and even Kagura had to grin at that. So the smoking addict had quit just so he could spend more time in the hospital? That was priceless.

"Do you think he'll wake up today?" Kagura finally spoke, her voice filled with hope.

"Maybe, the doctors said he's recovering nicely, that it's a complete miracle he's alive. They're surprised they were able to bring him back and stabilize him" Hijikata's face showed how happy that fact made him feel. "That damn perm head, he was probably too much of a bother for Death to begin with"

All of them laughed at that statement, Gintoki probably had annoyed Death away. After a few more giggles they all decided to head over to the hospital, where Gintoki was recovering in a deep sleep.

When Gintoki slipped away and Hijikata did his best to bring him back, everyone lost all their hopes he'd come back. The ambulance came by shortly after Gin passed away, barely just a few minutes. They noticed Slash was already starting to heal up, like a yato but faster, and so the Shinsengumi decided it best to just chain and imprison the man. The paramedics check on Gintoki and after it was known to them that Gintoki hadn't come back from CPR they decided that given the location of his wound anymore attempts would fail. Gintoki was gone and Hijikata's eyes had gone dull with pain as Kagura couldn't stop her tears from flowing.

But then something incredible happened, basically almost impossible. Gintoki opened his eyes as his back arched. He took one big breath of air in and then laid back down, his eyes closed and but with returned breathing. The paramedics were fast to act, even as in much awe as they were, and took the perm head away. The man had lost a lot of blood and given the circumstances and location of his wound they had no time to lose. Lazarus syndrome, a rare thing for someone to have, had just taken action on Gintoki bringing him back with no reasonable explanation. Hijikata told Sougo, who decided to get to Kagura's side after witnessing the miracle, to take Kagura home and wait for his call.

After three hours inside the surgery room, Hijikata was informed that Gintoki was in intensive care. Slash had missed Gin's heart, probably because of Hijikata's actions, but mixed with all broken bones and gashes he had all over this made Gintoki's body almost unable to function properly. In short, it was a miracle the man was alive, a complete holy miracle. Hijikata was taken to see him and when he saw the frail, pale and practically lifeless Gintoki he couldn't help but stay in the hospital waiting for the worst.

A full week passed, the Vice Chief had only gone home to take showers and ask Sougo to take care of things for him, which as mentioned before was highly unbelievable when he agreed. The kids hadn't shown their faces, but Tae, Kyubei, Sarutobi and Tsukuyo had appeared to check on Gin and him from time to time. Sa-chan had actually even gotten the chance to sneak into Gin's room as a nurse but seeing him unresponsive drove her away to the bathroom where she cried herself a river. After the week passed, Gintoki was finally moved to his own private room, his body had recovered enough and could work all by itself much to everyone's relief. Hijikata then stationed himself besides the yorozuya's completely bandaged up body, and only left his side to go back to the barracks for a shower. By the third day of the second week Kagura and Shinpachi finally showed up, sad as they were, and stayed with the men for quite some time talking to the sleeping Gin and even teasing Hijikata a little. Sougo had always shown up to discharge Hijikata when the man had to leave, sometimes the sandy brown haired boy was accompanied by other Shinsengumi members and other times he was alone but nevertheless, he covered for the man he so much wanted to murder.

Presently, it was the beginning of the third week of Gin's admission to the hospital. During the first week and a half, Gintoki had been drugged up to the maximum of the allowable since the pain level he would be going through would be too much for him to bear awake. After that they had been reducing the level of anesthetic he received and eventually they had lowered it to normal. Even so, Gintoki hadn't woken up, the doctors said that he should open his eyes soon and that there shouldn't be any problem.

The group had arrived at Gin's room, Kagura and Shinpachi had only gone to seen Gin twice and both times they had seen their precious friend while he looked really tattered and broken. It was a nice change when they saw that colored had returned to his face and he didn't look anything like how he did at the beginning. Hijikata smiled as he looked at the yorozuya, he brought himself to stand besides the bed as he took one of his hands to Gin's curly silvery hair. Kagura and Shinpachi choked their chuckles and Tae just stared at the scene with a smile on her face.

"Well, it looks like the lazy bum is being lazy like always" Kagura spoke happily, after such a long time sulking watching Gin as he currently was made her mood lighten up. "Tch, he better hurry up and wake up, we have jobs to do and I'm hungry aru!"

"I thought Sougo bought you sukonbu everyday since you helped him catch and beat up the slasher" Shinpachi added staring at Kagura with an annoyed expression.

"I want my rice Gin-chan!" Kagura said as she smiled widely and gave a small jump.

"My my, Kagura-chan, calm down, we'll all have rice when the lazy idiot decides to wake up" Tae replied with a radiant smile on her face.

"Would you bunch of morons keep it down? We're in a hospital for crying out loud!" Hijikata glared at the group and they all started laughing.

"…Oi… I'm trying to sleep here…"

Silence fell on the room as the familiar voice that hadn't been heard in over two weeks was finally heard. They all looked at the silver haired man who lay in bed with an annoyed expression and shiny dead fish eyes. After a confusing minute, emotions finally were seen in all of them.

"GIN-CHAN!" Kagura exclaimed as she charged to hug the yorozuya, thing she was stopped from doing by Hijikata.

"Dammit you beast of a woman, can't you see he's still broken all over?!" The raven haired man held Kagura off as Shinpachi and Tae walked over to Gin's bed other side.

"Gin-san…" Shinpachi felt like crying and so did Tae so they both just smiled and laughed in joy.

"Was I out that long? I'm all bandaged up too… I fucked up THAT bad huh?" Gintoki had his usual annoyed expression on and that fact made all of them feel so much better. "Oi, what does a hero like me need to do to get some strawberry milk around here?"

Two full hours passed and during that time Gintoki was informed of everything that had happened since he was brought back. They all had their laughs and arguments; they even convinced a nurse to bring strawberry milk to Gintoki. In the end, the kids had to go to take care of some jobs and Tae had to go tell everyone about the good news and so the couple was left alone.

"Hey, are you mad at me for lying to you?" Gintoki asked as Hijikata sat beside him on bed.

"I was, but that was two weeks ago. Right now I'm relieved your stupid ass is okay" The vice chief replied letting out a sigh of relief. "It's good to have you back"

"You look like crap, Toshi…don't tell me you've stayed here with me all this time" Gintoki moved his hand and took it to the vice chief holding on to it tenderly.

"What else would you expect me to do? You did the same for me…" Hijikata looked at Gin's face with a smile and somewhat teary eyes. "You…I love you, you fucking asshole."

Gintoki smiled and tightened his grip on Toshiro's hand.

"I love you too"

Hijikata lowered his face and gently kissed Gintoki on his lips. Ah yes, they were warm. Warm, sweet and alive.

* * *

"He's been what?" Sougo asked his commander in disbelief.

Kondo Isao had a grim expression on his face as he conveyed the news to his captain. Slash had been released and he was going back to London. A woman, apparently his superior, came to talk out for him. Her appearance and her powerful friends in Edo, made it possible for Slash to be found not guilty. Sougo was furious, his eyes glimmered with bloodlust. After all the shit that bastard had pulled he was going to walk free. He couldn't stand such a fact.

"Okita-san, we cannot do anything about this now… but if for some reason he were to return… I leave him to your better judgment."

"Yes sir" Sougo's aura was a deadly black color. He was mad and he decided it'd be for the best to go out to the training room and get out some steam.

"Kondo-san! Some lady is here to see you!" Yamazaki burst into the room before Sougo could leave.

"Well, let her come in! I always like to hear ladies out even though my heart belongs to Otae-san" Kondo replied and after a nod from Yamazaki, a woman dressed in a long black kimono with a purple dragon design came in.

She had long black hair and beautiful jade colored eyes that were complimented by her soft milky white skin. Her lips were a pretty cherry color, cherry lips. In all she was a beautiful woman. Kondo was actually surprised someone like her had appeared before him, such a goddess. Sougo on the other hand felt uneasy around her, he could feel something bad was coming from this woman. He felt he had to be on edge, but controlled himself given his present situation.

"Greetings head of the Shinsengumi, Kondo-san. I am Katherine Frey, and I am here to give you my apologies for the mess my subordinate has done in your turf." The woman bowed down as she voiced her apologies, she had the same British accent Slash had and this immediately placed her as Slash's superior.

After recovering from the whole thing that was going on in front of him, the commander smiled as he blushed and told her it was forgiven. Such brain mushing powers should not be with such a woman, those were Sougo's thoughts.

"I am very sorry, people died because of him… I just want to let you know that my company and I will be in your debt for helping us with this matter. If there is anything you'd ever need, feel free to contact us and we'll deliver." She had straightened back up and was smiling somewhat timidly.

"It's alright my lady, no need for special thanks. It is our duty to keep Edo safe." Kondo's voice was nice and easy, but Okita could sense that double edge of a warning hidden in it.

"Well, I must go now, thanks again Kondo-san" She appeared to be embarrassed but Okita caught the acting vibe all over her. "Farewell Commander"

They saw her off from the Shinsengumi headquarters with her guards. After she was long gone in her limousine, Sougo spat on the ground making Isao look at him estranged.

"She smells like death. I don't like her at all"

**/ / Just when I get time to write I get a full time writer's block! In the end I finally got out of it and here's a chapter! Hoped you liked it~! Also, what do you guys think of Katherine? This story isn't about to be over not to mention, Hijikata still owes Gintoki some love~ / /**


	19. Sometime I just want

**/ / Hello! I am so sorry for taking so long with this chapter! I had actually written the first half of it two days after I posted the last one but then I couldn't finish it! ****Sorry if it seems a tad not like the other chapters~ I had a real bad writer's block for this one!** Anywho, I finally managed to finish this smuty chapter, yup it's HijiGin from the get go! Gintoki is being extra cutesy on this one but the vice chief isn't too far away from him. Enjoy! / /

**Chapter 19**

**Sometimes I Just Want to Fuck You Senseless**

"Oi, take it easy you fucking moron" Hijikata spoke as he watched over a still bandaged all over Gintoki sit down on his beloved couch.

"Toshi, I'm a lot better now! The doc even said I can take these bandages off any time I'd like! I'm not made of glass any more" Gintoki fell back on the sofa lax, he was happy to be out of the foul smelling hospital and inside his home.

"It doesn't mean you weren't fucked up for over a month. I freak out about you, you know." Hijikata hurried to sit besides the yorozuya, unlike the silver head he had a stiff position as he bit down on an unlit cigarette.

"I thought you had quit?" Gin looked at him with curious eyes.

"I had, just for the time you were in the hospital. Tch, do me a favor and never die again like that"

"I can't make promises, but I am Sakata Gintoki and I aim to be Hokage someday"

"WRONG MAIN CHARACTER, seriously just don't" Hijikata sighed and finally decided to relax, Gin was completely back to normal now.

The silver head had spent the rest of his days in the hospital being a total nuisance. He made rackets and apparently enjoyed having his body hurt from all the moving around he did with broken bones. The man was a handful, and Hijikata had to leave his job many times in those remaining two weeks after he woke up to get him under control.

"Oi, Toshi... The kids are out all day and they're staying at Otae's tonight, even Sadaharu...can we pick off from where we left off before?" Gintoki moved one of his hands to the black haired man's thigh and squeezed while making a very suggestive expression. Hijikata turned bright red with embarrassment as he almost instantly reacted to the other's touch.

"Sakata, you sure you want to pick off from where we left off? I might take my frustration off on you" incredibly enough for this sort of situation, Hijikata changed from being a worried, embarrassed man to an aggressive looking, lust filled eyes sexy man.

Gintoki, after noticing the change, couldn't help but laugh at it, he had to hold his stomach from how hard he was laughing. It was ridiculous! How could the mayora pull something as ridiculous as that?!  
Hijikata stared at him annoyed as a vein threatened to pop on his forehead. And after he decided the silver head had laughed enough, he made his move.

He moved fast as he held on to the other's wrists and suddenly pinned him down against the couch. He kissed him on the mouth forcing his tongue inside the other's mouth at first and then playing around with Gin's tongue as the pinned down replied to such a kiss.

"What were you laughing about idiot?" Hijikata broke their hot kiss to speak, leaving a breathless slightly confused yorozuya to try and reply.

"...I just didn't know a bastard mayo freak could look as sexy as you do" Gintoki replied glaring at Hijikata with lust filled eyes. "Tch, I'd even dare say you should go ahead and fuck me senseless"

"I said I would didn't I...?" Hijikata grinned mischievously as he undid the belts the other wore and took them off him.

"You won't need your clothes either right?" Gin took his hands to Toshiro's vest and started undoing buttons. He took his hands to the man's jacket and started sliding it off as his yukata was being removed.

They both sat up, as stripping in the position they were in was proving a bit difficult, and started giving each other kisses as they slowly unbuttoned their shirts and their pants. Before long they were only in their boxers, their clothes scattered around the couch. Hijikata traced Gin's chest with his hands the bandages being in the way.

"The doc told you it was okay to take these off?" Hijikata asked between kisses.

"Yes...I told you so earlier..." Gintoki replied as he chuckled also between kisses.

They stopped kissing so that the black head could proceed to slowly remove the bandages. He wanted to be careful, the white wraps reminded him how frail Gin could actually look like when he was hurt. That single thought terrified him to a level he could not even begin to understand.

"Huh? There's nothing but skin under these..." Hijikata looked at Gin's perfect chest with a blushed and really confused expression.  
"I thought it a great idea to get you to take them off"

Hijikata glared at Gin before he sighed and continued taking the rest of the bandages off him. Once done he took his time to take in Gin's body. There were thin silvery lines all over, barely visible. They were marks from his most recent fight and probably some others were from older fights. Between the ghost lines a wide, a still very marked scar caught his eyes. Hijikata slowly brought his hand to it and ran his fingers over it making the silver head look at him with an unreadable expression. The now closed up gash was there, marked over Gin's chest. Just thinking about Slash's blade cutting through the other made Hijikata feel angry and sad. He couldn't do anything about that, he was the vice chief of the Shinsengumi and he had to sacrifice his lover to catch the wanted killer.

"Hey, are you going to keep tracing those? Now Toshi...no need to put up a face like that one" Gin's hand found Hijikata's own, the earlier holding it tight over the mark. "Seriously, I don't know whether you're planning on going out on a killing spree or if you're going to lock yourself in the bathroom and cry your depressed ass to sleep"

"Tch! AS IF, I have better self control than YOU Sakata" Hijikata felt a big warm feeling in his chest as he understood the idiot in front of him was doing his best to cheer him up.

Gintoki laughed and took his other hand to Hijikata's face as the vice chief wore a serious expression.

"Now can we get down to business or do you want to keep touching my chest with no sexual intentions whatsoever?"  
The vice chief's left eye twitched as he was forced to put up his annoyed expression once more.

"Sakata Gintoki I am going to fuck you senseless!" Hijikata exclaimed and before the other had enough time to react or make some stupid comment, he nailed him down against the sofa and dove in for a deep kiss as his hands wondered down to the strawberry boxers.  
He tugged downwards and his hand soon came into contact with Gin's half hard cock. He gently stroke it, like Gin had once done to him, and watched over the other's reaction.

"You better be planning on doing something more intense vice chief" Gin challenged breaking their kiss for a moment.

In order to properly reply, the vice chief had taken hold of the silver head's dick and had begun pumping, then stroking it and once more pumping in an unpredictably timed pattern. He lowered his head so that he could kiss the other's neck gently and then softly he traced a path with his mouth all the way to Gin's nipples. Once there, he licked, sucked and then bit playing around and making sure to leave his precious samurai wanting more. The combination of being jacked off and _played _with rendered Gin unable to restrain the string of gasps and moans that originated from his throat. The silver head placed his hands on Hijikata's back urging him to do more than what he was. It was getting so hard for him to act in his usual character, he had actually tried but being in this sort of situation with his one and only overruled his desires to act like a spoiled, bratty, distant idiot.

"Toshi… ah…!" Gintoki threw back his head as he felt a sudden electric shock run up his spine. "Dammit Toshi… haaaa…note for both of us… we need to buy condoms and some lube"

Hijikata rose his head to look at Gintoki with a confused as fuck expression.

"Gin, you have a way with picking times to mention the most absurd of stuff for those times" Hijikata spoke and made sure he stroked and teased Gin's tip which forced a funny and adorable moan out of the teased man. "Did you just…?"

Gintoki's face was red as it displayed the most unreadable expression he could pull off. After a few awkward seconds, Gin took his chance and brought Hijikata's lips to his, the sudden move making the later take his hands to the couch to try and keep himself hovering over the yorozuya. The effort was in vain as Gin proceeded to push the black haired man to sit position and use him to sit himself up. Unpredictably, Gin removed his boxers and tugged on Hijikata's.  
"You don't need those, take them off"

"What do you have in mind…?" Thinking the same as Gin, Toshiro removed the last piece of clothing he had on him and waited to see what on heavenly earth was the other up to.

"Toshi~, you're so hard from just watching me?" Gintoki spoke in singsong, his goal was to do his best to arouse the vice chief enough for him to lose it. "Why don't we do something about it~?"

"You're scary Sakata" Hijikata's words said one thing, but the fact that he was looking away and biting his lower lip said another thing.

The yorozuya's face came closer to the other's neck, and he licked, he sucked and in the last moments of his dominant time he bit hard on the man's shoulder, action that was surely going to leave a scar.

*SNAP*

Electricity surged from the bite wound and traversed throughout the demon vice chief's body. The atmosphere changed and before Gin could realize he had unchained a monster he found himself on fours, if he could call having his hips held up as his upper half was pressed down on the couch being on fours, on the couch, breathless and with widely opened eyes.  
"T-Toshi! What are—" He was going to ask what had happened but was interrupted by a very strange feeling.

Gintoki moaned and closed his fists around the fabric of the couch as Hijikata's _tongue _teased and licked around his ass. For the first time the yorozuya felt _powerless_ and _excited_ all together. It was a given, Hijikata was good at kissing. Boy did he know better than anyone those tender sweet and sour lips knew their thing. But _this_, this proved once and for all, that man's mouth was _heaven_.

"Oh my, oh GOD!" Gintoki was moaning and growling.

Between all those noises, whenever the licking slowed down enough, he managed to make a _purring _and even _mewing_ sound. Right now, the demon vice chief had broken him down, he'd probably do whatever the other wanted.

"I see you're docile as a baby kitten… if I had known that this was all it took to get you to relax and settle down…" Hijikata stopped his actions and let go of Gintoki so that the silver head could rest his hips.

"You would have done it with me in the hospital? No, you wouldn't have…" Gin managed to talk between all his gasps for air. "Toshi…stop teasing me already…_I need you_"

"That's a first, I'd savor the moment, but… we're both a big mess" While he was teasing Gin's ass, Hijikata had become very hard thanks to the other's reactions. They both needed release, and he was planning on making the best of it.

Gintoki managed to turn himself around, his body shiny with sweat and his face and ears brilliantly red.

"Toshi…" The yorozuya's air felt different, he wasn't being the hotheaded lazy idiot right now, nor was he being the dominant man he was back when they first did it. Sakata Gintoki was now a docile, needy _boy_ and the star filled red eyes and the loving, _kind_ expression Gin had at the moment was enough for Hijikata to finally decide it truly was about damn time to give his lover what he wanted.

Hijikata rose his partner's legs so that they'd both be comfortable and he chuckled at Gin not fighting him back. Then, ever so carefully, he slid one of his fingers inside Gin and after asking whether it was okay he slid in a second finger, followed by a third. Gin moved a bit as the pain ceased little by little, he was glad the vice chief had done what he had with his tongue earlier, it had relaxed him quite a bit to begin with.

"Okay, I think we're ready to go…" Hijikata pulled his fingers out of Gin with ease, the silver head letting out a low moan as he did.

Gintoki gave a nod, his mind too drowned in pleasure for him to actually process anything else than the sensations and Hijikata's voice. Having received approval, Toshiro positioned himself on Gin's entrance. Hoping the pain would be gone faster, he thrust his full length inside yanking out a loud, pained moan from the silver head.

"Toshi! Dammit!" Gintoki cursed as pain coursed throughout his body, he could feel himself opening up quickly. "Ah! To…shiro!"

"Sorry, just relax okay? It'll go away soon" He knew so he could tell Gin with confidence.

The vice chief lowered his head to kiss the other gently on the lips. As the seconds passed, Gintoki became more accustomed to Hijikata being in him. When he could no longer feel pain but a nice pleasurable feeling in its place, he begged the vice chief to move. With nothing to hold him back, Hijikata Toshiro began thrusting into his lover, first slowly and the fast, grinding their bodies together as they kissed passionately.

"Ha! Hijikata…you…!" Gin arched his back as he held on to Hijikata, his nails dug into the black haired man's back and his legs wrapped around the other's waist.

"Gin…"

With each thrust, Hijikata managed to get deeper hitting Gintoki's sweet spot over and over again. The silver head was a sweaty, horny mess. They had worked their pace into a rhythm, both of them lost in the intensity of what was happening. They missed _this_, they had done it once before and they realized now… they loved the feeling of being connected this way. Every kiss, every breath, every heartbeat...it all mattered to both of them, it was their life. They felt each other's warm skin, how their muscles moved and flexed with each move.

They were _alive_.

"Gah… Toshi… I think I'm—" Gintoki suddenly froze and Hijikata could _feel_ the same electric shock that made Gintoki lock up. The man let out a soft mew at first and then finally, at the end of his orgasm, he dug his nails on Hijikata's back again as he let out a low and rough groan.

Gintoki had tightened in on Hijikata's cock when he climaxed, the black haired man biting his lower lip as he felt himself throb inside Gin.

"You're…not done…yet…go on…please yourself idiot…" Gin's body relaxed under Hijikata but at the same time his ass was sucking the vice chief's dick in. "I'm not senseless…quite yet…"

After hearing those words the vice chief, driven by being so damn close to his limit, turned him over, going in and out fast enough for Gin to not quite grasp hold of what was going on. He started pounding on his now withering lover, his thrusts becoming much harder than before. Wrapped up in newly found intense pleasure, Gintoki was sporting once again a massive erection. His moans and mews turned to deep and pleased growls, sounds the demon vice chief had no idea could still come out of Gin's lips in his current state. Taking his opportunity, Hijikata reached around Gin's waist and reached for the other's shaft. He stroke him in sync with his thrusts yanking out a line of curses and blessings from the yorozuya's mouth.

All was quiet outside but the sounds that filled the room were those of pure bliss. They were the sounds of two lovers giving themselves to each other, wishing for the moment to last, to be engraved in their minds and hearts just like their first time. After a few more thrusts, Hijikata managed to find Gintoki's sweet spot once again and started pounding that same spot over and over again sending the samurai to the stars, his growls, now mixed in with what Hijikata distinguished as adorable moans, growing louder and louder.

"Gin…why don't you say it now…huh?" Hijikata hadn't stopped to speak, but he had done his best to become tenderer in his thrusts.

"S-Say w-what you sexy d-demon…?" Gintoki managed to articulate his sentence clearly enough before he continued moaning his body giving him warnings of a second climax.

"What you…told me in the hospital…silly bastard" Hijikata found himself chuckling; he thought that maybe doing back to small sweet insults would ring a bell.

"ah…haaa…" Gin went back to his memories looking for the words the vice chief wanted to hear and felt stupid when he figured it out. "A I SHI TE RU, I love you Toshi"

Gin had spoken clearly and in a sing song tone. Hijikata chuckled again and smiled as he let go of Gin's cock and then moved on to wrap his arms around his chest. Not knowing what else to expect, Gin had to let go of a very loud, delighted scream when Hijikata shifted their position to them being sat, Gin's ass taking the vice chief in deeper than he could have imagined at the moment.  
"Aishite, love you too idiot"

Hijikata could feel Gintoki's ass tightening around his cock, he could feel himself being thrown over the edge. Feeling ecstasic and pleased beyond comprehension, the vice chief finally let go as his whole electricity filled body stopped responding to his now blank mind. His seed poured out of him and filled Gin the warm pooling sensation allowing Gintoki to become aroused enough for him to release a second time shortly after the vice chief.

* * *

Their love making over, Hijikata pulled out of Gin after his brain started working again. The yorozuya was exhausted, he had never been _this_ mauled over in his life but he enjoyed the sensation and embraced the meaning behind what had happened more than happily. With his remaining strength, Toshi managed to pull themselves to Gin's room where they ended up laying on the futon that hadn't been put away for the day.

"Gin?" Hijikata actually called the silver head as he lay him on the futon.

Gintoki had passed out of exhaustion as soon as his body touched his beloved futon. He was now sleeping soundly, his face wearing a soft grin and still blushed cheeks. Toshiro sighed as he realized the man probably wouldn't wake up until tomorrow's noon. The vice chief cuddled up to his lover and fell asleep not before thanking whoever allowed miracles to happen for Gin's life.

* * *

Morning arrived and Toshiro woke up by 8 in the morning. Gintoki was, as he had expected, sound asleep and not giving signs of waking up any time soon. He went ahead to take a shower and clean up their mess. He wouldn't want the kids to come in the Odd Jobs and find the couch as it was, that would be traumatizing and he would never hear the end of it from Sougo and Otae. He went out to get some breakfast and simply breathe some fresh morning air, it was a beautiful morning outside and he had a nice feeling about today. He didn't know if it was because it was really going to be a great day or if it was because of the amazing sex he had last night. It hadn't been much time after 10 that he arrived at the Odd Jobs with some food for the lazy bum still sleeping in his room. He sat down by the TV and turned it on just to pass time, he had time before he had to skid back to the barracks and deal with the hell that had probably happened in one full day he had been out. Thankfully, with Slash gone everything seemed better and more relaxed than before. The British assassin had brought a new definition to crisis for the Shinsengumi. It had been exhausting to catch up to the son of a bitch and even more exhausting to catch him. Hijikata let out a sigh remembering how pissed off he was at the fact that he had been released, that was something he was probably never going to get over about.

"Gin-chan! Oogushi-kun~! We're home aru!" Kagura burst inside the Odd Jobs cheerfully and with large bags full of sukonbu.

"Shut it down you crazy alien girl! The major idiot is still drooling over in his futon!" Hijikata replied standing up to face the girl.

"Yo Hijikata-san. Did you two destroy this place last night? Ah, you didn't" Sougo came in after Kagura with his deadpan face.

"Hijikata-san! Gin-san is still sleeping? That lazy bum head" Shinpachi was the last to go inside and he was more than happy to find the place intact for the look of his face.

"Yes, they probably fu—" Sougo was going to talk but Hijikata placed a hand over his mouth, endangering his life while doing so, and kept the full sentence from being heard.  
"we did a lot of exercise yesterday that's all!" He tried to cover with that one but left Shinpachi staring at him blankly while innocent Kagura stated that Gin would never exercise unless it had to do with sugar.

Before any more chaotic comments could be said, a knock was heard on the Odd Jobs door. Glad that someone had interrupted their destined to collapse conversation, Hijikata sighed as they all went over to check on the caller.

They opened the door to find a girl a bit smaller than Kagura looking at them with distressed eyes. She had long, straight black hair with pretty brown eyes and was wearing a light blue, spaghetti strapped tank top, a light yellow mini skirt and a white no sleeves, half way jacket. Her skin was a soft peachy color, a cross shaped scare on her shoulder.

"Please help me! My brother is in trouble!"

**/ / ALSO! I want to say thank you to my belle not-related-by-blood-or-law sister for helping me with the last smutty part! I wouldn't have been able to get out of the hole without you! / /**


	20. The Swallow and The Samurai

**Chapter 20**

**The Swallow and The Samurai**

"Calm down, it's going to be okay aru" Kagura sat besides the girl that had asked for help on their doorway.

The little lady had started to cry shortly after her plea for help and the baffled kids and grown up had no choice but to take her inside and try to help her calm down.

"Now, could you please tell us what exactly happened to your brother?" Hijikata asked as interested as his job dictated him to be.

"Some bad people took him away from home a few months ago… he promised me that even so he'd be back in a few! But then he never came back! I've been looking for him and when I finally found him he told me he couldn't come home, he never told me why… but he did tell me to come here, that you guys would know what to do" The girl spoke fluently and calmly as she explained her situation but by the end of her sentence she continued crying.

"Did your brother do something to these people? Did he owe him money that you knew of?" Hijikata continued with his questioned as he knew that when it came to explaining, the girl could compose herself.

"N-No! On the contrary, he helped them out! We were in a tight spot with money after he got fired from his job and my brother happened upon them… he worked for them but my brother wasn't like them, he was a nice person caught up with keeping me under a roof and healthy" The girl looked down fiddling with her fingers apparently a bit more calmed down now that she had let that piece of information off her chest.

Sougo had been staring at the girl all the while, not talking just watching. Something about this one girl reminded him of something dreadful and hideous. Shinpachi came from the kitchen with a cup of strawberry milk and gave it to the girl, who after one sip seemed to be much happier.

"I wanted to save my brother… but if he told me to come here then I guess he can't be saved…" She bit on her lower lip and sniffed a bit before continuing. "Which one of you is Gintoki Sakata?"

All of them stared at each other for a few seconds before all eyes turned to Hijikata.

"Gintoki is still sle—" Hijikata had begun talking when out of the blue the door to Gin's room slid open and a naked yorozuya could be fully seen on hanging on to the frame.

"Oi… Toshi-kun, I heard a little girl crying and she woke me up"

The room fell silent for a full minute before there was an actual reaction from Hijikata.

"GODDAMIT SAKATA THE KIDS ARE ALL HERE FOR FUCKS SAKE!" The vice chief kicked the other inside the room mercilessly and entered the room closing the door behind him all together. "PUT ON YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES AND COME OUT. YOU HAVE A GODDAMN CLIENT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU ASS?! YOU KICK ME THAT HARD AFTER FUCKING ME LIKE YOU DID AND EXPECT ME TO BE ABLE TO GET UP?" But the yorozuya did get up and threw a punch at Hijikata, who was able to avoid it but not the incoming low blow by Gin's knee to his precious dragon balls.

The vice chief fell from the pain surging throughout all his body, Gin fell on him and they started wrestling each other going for their throats and kicking and bashing anything they could. When they tired themselves out, they found each other in a position where Gin was on top, naked and holding one of Hijikata's wrists down while his other hand was on the other's neck while Toshi had one of his hands on Gin's curly hair and the other closed in a punch against the silver head's chest. They glared at each other ferociously for one full minute before they kissed each other their tongues meeting and probing inside each other's mouth.

"Oi, there's a client willing to pay money here you two. Stop doing _that_ and come out here already" Sougo interrupted by mid opening the door and showing off a murderous intent filled ere through the opening.

"You heard him Sakata, get your ass in some boxers and tend to the poor little girl out there! After that you can take a damn shower."

Gintoki looked at him with clever dead fish eyes and released him going for his clothes. Hijikata knew this wasn't a victory, Gintoki had just left this fight to finish up later. The bastard knew he was winning. Hijikata got up and dried his lips with the back of his hand before going out to sit beside Sougo, who now had seen him do things with Gin and was probably never going to let it go.

Gintoki came out of his room in his black pants and black shirt, he then went ahead to sit by his desk and looked at the girl with a dead pan expression.

"We don't offer free strawberry milk little girl so this better be damn important" He said giving the death glare at Shinpachi for having given his milk to the girl.

"Right, you are Gintoki Sakata…?" The girl talked and after an annoyed reply by Gin's part stating he was the "legendary yorozuya" she continued on talking. "My brother told me you would know what to do if I told you 'Shiroyasha the Dragon has come to eat Edo once again. I send to you my Swallow to help you defeat the Dragon before it is too late.'"

Everyone remained quiet waiting for Gin's reaction, Hijikata had heard Slash call him Shiroyasha as well, this was bad. That was his Joi war name right? Who knew him and what exactly had that name anything to do with this whole mess? Gintoki stared at the girl with an unreadable expression before he blinked and sighed.

"Sorry kid, I have no idea what you're talking about" He replied reclining on his chair and picking his nose. "Dragons don't exist, if that were the case I'd be a dragon hunter and I'd be out there hunting them!"

Annoyance rolled over the room as everyone judged Gintoki with their gazes and all he could pull out was a simple 'it's true!' as a reply. The girl seemed saddened and she sighed dispirited, she thanked everyone in the room and proceeded to leave the Odd Jobs. Kagura and Shinpachi followed her to the door to see her off and while she was saying her goodbyes to the kids Sougo realized who she reminded her of.

"KATHERINE" He exclaimed as he dashed over to the girl who was on her way to the Odd Jobs stairs. "You're related to Katherine Frey"

"How did you—" The girl was going to talk but instead she caught three kunai with her hands. "Oh SHIT she found you! All of you get inside!"

The little girl rushed Sougo inside the Odd Jobs and proceeded to do actual hand signs, they all looked complex and at the speed she was making them it was hard for Sougo and the kids to tell them apart.

"Seal! By my tail as Swallow thou shall not pass!" A spark of electricity emanated from her hands and then she went inside. "Oh… I guess I have to stay here after all"

"Seriously The Dragon is back?" Gintoki had come over to the door, Hijiakata was looking at him with a serious expression, there was no telling what exactly was going on.

"Slash, my brother, sent me to warn you and protect you. He didn't know you were alive but he sent me to protect these two" She pointed at Sougo and Hijikata which brought up some odd confused expression on Toshi and a raised eyebrow to Sougo. "I'm Elizabeth Frey, also known as The Swallow. The Dragon has come back to recover something she lost here by the times of the Joi War… I have no idea what it is but it's here somewhere and I am not sure what to make of it. The Dragon thought you knew something about it Shiroyasha and she sent Slash to murder you… but you guys actually caught my brother and now he knows something The Dragon doesn't. He wants to protect you guys because he promised to this white haired lazy ass that no harm would come to them after their battle."

"The asshole never said that" Gintoki replied with a raised eyebrow the others trying to sort all the sudden information out.

"He said they were safe unless he got paid to kill them!" Swallow screamed back at Gintoki.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE WAS GOING TO SEND SOMEONE TO KEEP THEM SAFE"

"FUCK YOU SHIROYASHA"

"That's HIS job!" Gintoki said and pointed at the vice chief making the black haired man throw an actual shoe at him.

"COULD WE ALL FUCKING CALM DOWN FOR JUST A MINUTE?!" Hijikata burst, his cheeks red with embarrassment and his eyes filled with rage. "Okay, so The Dragon, whoever she is, is looking for something she lost in the war and this major moron over here knows something about it. She doesn't want him to leak information so she sends in Slash to kill him, but then Slash gets to know more than he has to and now we're all being targeted." He resumed mostly to himself but spoke out loud for everyone's benefit.

"That seems to be it, The Dragon is Katherine Frey am I right? That bitch smells like death and corpses, there's no one else who fits the job description" Sougo added crossing his arms while holding his deadpan face.

"Correct. If we are to get rid of The Dragon then we have to find what she's looking for first…whatever the fuck it is. Gintoki any ideas?" Swallow also crossed her arms as she looked at Gintoki with a questioning gaze, the yorozuya lost in thought.

"There might be one thing…" He spoke in a soft low voice as he scratched the back of his head. "Swallow, is The Dragon going to send in Slash to kill me again? He's the only one who could pull that off anyhow"

"I don't think she might, if anything she just might come herself to kill you. She knows how tough you are Shiro Yasha, especially when you're protecting those who you hold dear to you…Sakata-san, do you know what she's after?"

"I have a foggy, faint idea but otherwise I think we should go ask her in person" Gintoki was actually being serious about the matter, and that brought Hijikata to terms with the fact that The Dragon was probably very serious business not just for them, but for Edo.

"Are you INSANE, do you know what she'll do to you once you go as far as two steps from her GATE? Sakata-san, she is not someone that's can be easily spoken to!" Swallow looked outraged by the idea and her furious hand movements expressed how insane she thought the whole thing to be.

"Can we note that we'll be on official Shinsengumi business when we go there? We'll come up with an excuse to talk to her" Hijikata wanted to know more about this woman who had gone through all the trouble of hiring the assassin that had made the Kabuki District such a busy and troublesome place. "Sougo, we have to report to Kondo, we better get going. Are the assassin's on your tail going to go away or should we show them what the police around here is made of?"

"I have a friend who should have taken care of them by now, it should be safe to leave this place" Swallow replied and almost as a reply to her statement a body fell from the ceiling right on top of Gintoki.

"WHAT THE ACTUALY FUCK?! SA-CHAN?!" Gintoki pushed the woman away from him and got away from her as soon as it was possible. "WHY ARE YOU INSIDE MY HOUSE YOU STALKER"

"Gin-chan! I missed you! This story has been going on for a few chapters now and I had yet to make an appearance! It such a sorry thing! I'm sorry my love, I'll never leave you alone to fuck with the mayonnaise freak ever again!" Sa-chan stood up with a bleeding nose and a bruised forehead.

The purple haired ninja attempted to cling to the yorozuya but got a stabbed by a kunai right in the middle of the bruise on her forehead.

"Sarutobi-san, tell me you took care of the assassins on my tail" Swallow face palmed herself and shook her head in sign of disapproval.

Sa-chan finally got serious as she went on to take off the kunai on her forehead and report to Swallow. She stated that it was a group of three and that she had properly taken care of each of them. It was only proper for her to punish the people that wanted to harm her friends and her lover, she explained as Gintoki glared daggers at her for saying such a blatant lie. Swallow sighed and went on to hug Sa-chan real hard, she thanked her for taking care of her and for risking her life to save everyone. The purple haired ninja smiled and hugged the girl back as she spoke the famous line "that's what friends are for".

"I think this is going to be fun! Let's teach that Dragon lady some tough dough manners aru!" Kagura raised a fist in the air and received a bash to her skull from Sougo.

"China, don't get too ready. This woman's mine" Sougo replied a deadly aura emanating from him.

"Oh yeah you super sadist?! I'll beat her first for what she did to Gin-chan!"

"I thought they were getting along without the fighting anymore…" Shinpachi stated as he grinned annoyed by the situation.

By the time Hijikata and Sougo actually left to Odd Jobs, two full fights had unraveled between Kagura and Sougo, Sa-chan had gotten aroused by Gin's tough and sadist comments, Sadaharu had gone and eaten Shinpachi's head and Hijikata had smoked a full cigarette while he talked things out with Swallow outside as the others dealt with their mess.

"_The Dragon, I can't believe that woman is back after all this time_"

**/ / This story is missing just a few chapters before it's over~ So I'll ask this question now~ Which one did you like better? The GinHiji or the HijiGin? Also thinking of including a small OkitaxKagura moment sometime to keep the romance balanced and diverse~ Thanks for reading you guys! You're all the best~ / / **


	21. Just WHO is The Dragon?

**Chapter 21**

**Just WHO is The Dragon?!**

It was a pretty day out, great to go and face the woman who had put bounties over their heads. That's what the two Shinsengumi officials and the yorozuya thought as they walked towards their enemy's temporal house in the country. Swallow was with them as a special counter measure keeping her distance and watching out for more assassins. Kagura, Shinpachi and Sa-chan were a few blocks behind them. It had been decided they'd be backup in case things went wrong. The Yato girl could bust in faster than lightning and the others would follow her trail of carnage, so no actual problem with that plan.

The group of men arrived at the place Swallow claimed was Katherine Frey's house, the Japanese styled mansion had three floors and seemed to be bigger in extension behind the fancy gates encircling it. Hijikata went up to the camera equipped intercom on the side of the gates and spoke their purpose and names. Soon the gates opened and two men dressed in black tuxes received them and informed them the lady was expecting them. They were guided through the house going down corridors and turning at hallways and corners until they finally reached The Dragon's den.

A wide indoor garden was guarded by the door the group came in through. A small pond lay in the middle of the huge room. A woman sat on a cushion by a round table on their left side, under the shade of palms and other trees not native to Edo.

"Why pleased to see you again Captain Okita, I believe I haven't formally met you other gentlemen…" The woman Sougo instantly recognized as Katherine Frey stood up to bow and smile tenderly at them. "I am Katherine Frey and I've been expecting you. Please come and sit, you're my special guests today."

Hijikata eyed the woman a bit surprised as he took in how beautiful she was. Gintoki just stared at her annoyed, both at the fact that he recognized her and the fact that his boyfriend seemed to be ogling her. They walked in and sat by the round table, Katherine sitting once more and pouring herself some tea. She asked if any of them wanted some and after they all agreed they'd take some, she poured them cups and then smiled away.

"Lady Frey we have come here to talk about Slash as follow up. He did make a great mess in the Kabuki District. I'm Vice Chief of the Shinsengumi Hijikata Toshiro at your service" The man had started out his sentence as he normally would but by the end of it he was red as a chili. Gintoki made a low angry growl noise and caught everyone's attention. "And this man here would be Sakata Gintoki, the man who helped us catch Slash."

"Ah, I see…" Katherine smiled at Gin and took a sip from her tea. "Now that your façade is up on the table, I think it's time we speak about what's really going on here between us. You're allergic to 'stupid senseless lying' are you not shiroyasha-kun?"

The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed to hostility. Sougo's aura was a murderous black, Hijikata's gunmetal eyes along with his face darkened, Gintoki's face showing off his ready to fight serious expression.

"Now, you guys took long enough to get here. I thought Swallow would tip you in sooner but I guess she must have run into my assassins too fast for her to do so. What do I want? Is that your question?" She asked maintaining her sweet tone of voice as well as her expression.

"Yes you damn slut" Sougo talked not minding his language and Hijikata lay his hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Okita. Lady Frey, we are curious about the reason to why you went so far as to put a bpunty over this idiot's head when you could have just come to us for help."

"Hey! I didn't take anything from her! She's just a skanky old bat who believes I took something from her!" Gintoki replied raging about, upset that Hijikata seemed to have taken her side.

"Oh for old times sake Gin-chan, you didn't seem to be too bothered when you went ahead and ran away with my heart" Katherine's voice had lost it's sweet tone and her face showed off how annoyed Gintoki had made her. "Do me a favor and tell me where it is, or your boyfriend here dies"

The room fell silent, the reasons being Katherine had referred to the yorozuya as Gin-chan and because Hijikata had been called out hostage again.

"Danna… is she by any chance… your old exgir-" Sougo was about to say the thing when Gintoki shot him a death glare.

"Don't you'll unleash the puke kraken"

Katherine stared at the silver haired man with her own death glare as she tapped the table with her fingers. Gintoki just stared back at her and a death zone was created were their gazes met. Sougo stared blankly at the dark, dead spot while Hijikata just stared wide eyed at it. These two had some history, and apparently it was much deeper than what they had firstly presumed.

"Shinsuke told me you still had it inside you, I want it back. Slash got caught before he could take it out of you by force, I want my heart back or he doesn't get the antidote"

"Antidote? When did you…" Hijikata was speaking when he suddenly dozed off and his eyes lost their shine. "What…"

"Well it took it's time to take effect but it did, Swallow wasn't fast enough to notice one of my assassins shot you with a small poisonous needle on your way here, barely noticeable no pain to give it away after all." Katherine smiled smug as the vice chief seemed to be dozing off.

"You want me to fight you Katherine? I don't beat up defenseless old hags!" Gin was doing his best to not worry about the vice chief, if he did they were all screwed. He was going to lose his cool and things would fail to go smoothly.

"Old hag, you should know that poisoning the vice chief of the Shinsengumi is enough to get you to jail for a few years right? I'll make sure you don't make it out alive"

"Careful with what you say Captain Okita, you might just start a galactic war… we wouldn't want that would we?"

"Listen up hag, just because you're a strange alien from another world it doesn't mean I won't screw you up. Okita might have ties but I sure as hell don't, and if me messing you up is all you want right now, then fine screw my no-beating-old-hags policy!" Gintoki was getting a bit desperate, besides him Hijikata sat silent as his eyes remained slightly open his head looking down. He was unresponsive to everything around him, just what kind of poison had this woman dosed him with?

"I have a proposal, now. We both know what I want and that is, besides getting what's rightfully mine back, to get revenge for what you despicably did to my heart back then. Now in exchange for that, I'll give you back your boyfriend's heart. We meet up in twenty four hours by the river side where we met and we fight things off there while the pipsqueaks you have outside my place and Okita-san watch real monsters fight as the witnesses." Katherine had gone from just serious to evil villain serious. Her eyes had taken a deadly sparkle to them and her face seemed to look different, more like a beautiful monster's face.

"What exactly are you?" Sougo was confused, even if he refused to show it. The woman stank like death, he knew that much but otherwise she seemed human and now he was told she wasn't.

"Well…" Katherine smiled, the darkness it emanated freezing Sougo and Gin on their spot as her pupils became slit like a cat's. "let me give you a clue~ Come here Toshiro-kun~"

The vice chief got on his feet and walked around the table to Katherine's side, his gaze as blank as his expression. He sat by her side and she took her hand to his hair softly stroking it as he seemed to enjoy the touch. That made Gintoki puff steam off him as his anger boiled inside him. Okita actually took advantage of the moment to record it with his phone.

"She's from that race of sex addicts that were once as well known as the yato. They're spread throughout the universe as they can't really get what they want amongst themselves. She's like that blue haired girl from that vampire with a necklace series."

"You mean she's a pervert?"

"The correct term on earth is Succubus you morons!" Katherine exclaimed slamming her hands on the table. She cleared her throat while she regained her composure and the continued. "So now that captain Okita has been informed, I think that my offer is quite generous considering that my poison can be quite permanent. A fight for your sweet heart's freedom… and if I want the vice chief as my sex slave believe me that there will be no legal problem with Edo letting me have him."

"Have him, let's go danna, a sex slave for peace doesn't seem that bad" Sougo was already standing up and ready to take his leave.

"Tch, Katherine… if your heart is what you want, then that's exactly what you'll get" Gintoki stood up glaring at her, carving a hole through her. "Just let him leave today, I know you and you won't give him back to me unscathed"

"Awww, the demon is wishing upon a star for his soul mate's safety~ Don't worry Gin~ I won't do much to him… although I sure wish I could have more than twenty four hours… he seems like a juicy one… and you know he actually is~"

"Can you not whore? That shit is disgusting to hear from you" It was hilarious how Okita remembered to care again. He had even gone on to point his sword at the woman who he was so disgusted with.

"Excuse me Captain Sougo, but if you couldn't defeat my half brother I doubt you'd defeat me, now I know for a fact you're quite a killer but against me… you're nothing but a puppy begging to be put out of it's misery. Leave this kinds of things to the adults, _kid_."

Sougo gripped his sword tight as he stared fiercely at Katherine. He looked demonic, that was for sure and his body seemed tense, ready to spring onto its prey. Gintoki lay his hand on Okita's shoulder and the young man slowly came to his senses. He put down his sword and calmly, to Gin's surprise, followed the yorozuya out of the room.

"You know very well what I'll do to you for this Dragon"

"Oh I'm waiting for that Shiroyasha"

* * *

"Oi… Swallow-chan… why is that lady called The Dragon aru?" Kagura asked as she took a bite out of her onigiri.

"Well she's called The Dragon because of her skills, she's kinda like this man-eater woman and she's actually an alien too… umm she has this funky tail she hides and it looks like a lizard tail, also if she bites you, you get poisoned" Swallow explained as she herself took a bite out of her own onigiri.

"Why does that sound like something taken out of a manga or an anime?" Shinpachi was hearing the girls out as he sat on the same bench the girls were so comfortable on.

They were a few feet away from Katherine's house as they waited out the time limit or for the group of major idiots to come back.

"WAIT A SECOND! If Katherine is your sister, doesn't that make you an alien too?!"

"Not really," Swallow took another bite of her onigiri before she continued to explain her answer. "We're half sisters, we share the same mom and with Slash, we share the same dad. We're a very varied family~"

Shinpachi stared at Swallow with a blank expression as Kagura just ate her onigiri ball joyously, apparenting dismissing Swallow's family story as something that usually happened all the time. Not that it didn't but they were talking about a criminal's family tree and that just seemed to call for a bit of awkward silence.

"Anyway, the time limit is coming up soon right? You guys ready to charge in? Sa-chan is already in position just need to give her the signal" Swallow happily finished her rice ball and stood up to stretch.

"Ready to burst in and kick some butt aru!" Kagura stood up herself her mouth covered with rice grains.

"I sincerely hope we don't get arrested for this" Shinpachi didn't seem to like the idea of going in but if it meant rescuing the idiots, then he had to right?

Fortunately Gintoki and Sougo came out through the main gate before Swallow gave the signal to Sa-chan. Both men seemed exhausted, yeah even Okita, for the first time in his life he felt defeated. Hopelessly defeated. Not even the fact that the Vice Chief position might be available soon could cheer him up. That woman was a thorn to his side and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Looks like we have another showdown on our hands you guys. This time you're all invi-" Gintoki was going to finish explaining but Sa-chan jumped on him before he could.

"Gintoki-sama! You're alright! That beast of a woman didn't touch you did she?! DID SHE? I'll slaughter her if she did! Gin-Chan~!"

"GET OFF ME YOU PSYCHOPATH" Gintoki kicked Sa-chan away and went on to stand up and shake the dirt off him. "Anyway, this'll all be over once I fight The Dragon in twenty four hours… I already know what she wants."

"Which is something I didn't quite get, I know she's a pervert but I think her heart is not something you would run away with considering how much she hates you" Sougo spoke and seemed curious to know the rest of the story.

"Okay, I fought that old hag once during the Joi war, and one thing led to another and since her I haven't had any luck with women at all. When she said her heart she probably meant the best fuck of her long miserable sex- driven life" Gintoki explained as his face started turning green just thinking about it.

"Oh" They all said at the same time, safe for Sa-chan who was too far away for her to hear.

"Oh shit, here it comes…" And the curly haired samurai spilled his guts by a nearby patch of grass as the others stared at him and judged him.

"Well, we could sum up all of his failures in his love life to that one youthful mistake" Shinpachi said plainly.

"To think citizens got hurt and died because of a horny woman and her quest for revenge" Sougo followed in on Shipachi's words.

"You're a disgrace to your mother Gin-chan, go pack your things you're disowned" Kagura was just looking at him with a plain expression until she just turned away dramatically to cry as if she had really lost her son.

"My brother got caught by that snake of a woman because of your little mistake back then. I'd kill you both off myself if I could" Swallow was just as surprised and disappointed as the others.

"Where's Hijikata-san?" Shinpachi finally asked Sougo as the yorozuya was still puking his organs out.

"He's been caught in the The Dragon's trap, he's a hostage until their showdown tomorrow." Sougo explained. "We can't do anything about it because of her powerful buddies up on the Bakufu… but have it assured that if Gin loses tomorrow… the Shinsengumi will take action even if it means going against the Shogunate… that slut of a woman doesn't deserve to get away with her stupid revenge on danna."

**/ / Now you know more about Slash and Kat. Aliens that I based up on succubus, just based up though. These guys feed a little differently although they are still fellows that depend on lemons. Anyway, another showdown is coming up and this time it's a demon against a dragon. GinHiji has had more love from the readers~ Soooo next time it's gonna be GinHiji~ And I should tip you I have the sweetest thing planned out for them~ Thanks for reading you guys~ Questions to keep you all thinking, what exactly do you think is going to happen here now that it is known that Slash and Kat are half siblings? What about Kat's heart? / /**


	22. It's not like I miss you or anything!

**Chapter 22**

**It's not like I miss you or anything!**

Gintoki was laying down on his couch thinking about a thousand ways to fuck over The Dragon. All that he could think of at the moment was what Kat could be doing to _his_ Hijikata. He grumbled curses and bit on his lower lip. How could he have let the bitch catch him off guard anyway? He would have understood if he had been the one poisoned but he had been extra careful with his lover, he hadn't really lost him from sight on their way to the whore's lair.

"Toshi… please be okay…" He mumbled letting out a long sigh afterwards.

"Sakata-san! Something was nailed to your door with this!" Swallow entered the main room watching Gin with wide eyes as the man lay helplessly on the couch. On one hand she had an orange envelope and on the other she had a kunai. "Think it might be from The Dragon?"

Gin eyed the envelope and motioned Swallow to hand it over to him. He opened it and got out a letter first as Swallow stayed up on her feet waiting for an explanation.

"_Hiya Gin-chan!_

_I know that it's only been a few hours since we met but I had to send you these lovely pictures Toshi and I took together! He seemed so eager and docile when I toyed with him but all the while he would only say your name! You have him well trained, and he's such a lovely, adorable thing to play around with~ _

_Enjoy the photos honey~ Since you can't really see your boyfriend until tomorrow~_

_Kat"_

Gintoki's rage bubbled to a full boiling pot, his face going red and veins threatening to pop on his forehead. What had that bitch done to HIS boyfriend?! Swallow looked at him worried as he really did look like he could go on a massive, bloody killing spree. She wanted to ask him what had happened but she also cared for her dear life. The poor bastard might actually jump the first thing that moved in the room just to get his anger out.

The yorozuya went on to see the pack of photos inside the envelope. The first set was Katherine stroking Hijikata's hair and chest while he still had his clothes on. From that Gin moved on to a set where the Vice Chief had lost everything but his white shirt, Katherine having him sit on her lap while she stroked other parts of his body. In that second set, the man was already pink on the cheeks and his eyes looked sleepy and dreamy even without their usual sparkle. Third set of photos had a different air to them, an air that made Gintoki stand up on his feet angrily as steam came out his ears. Hijikata was wearing some ridiculous cat boy outfit! It was a black bikini, spiked choker, a pair of cat ears and a tail to go with them. Now that set was already R-18, Katherine was touching places she shouldn't have as she took the liberty of drawing out the Vice Chief's cutest and most arousing expressions. There were more photos after that set but considering how they seemed to go up one level in the "missing clothes" and "rape" scales, Gin decided to burn them with blue fire as he plotted the most bloody and hideous death for The Dragon bitch lady.

"Uh oh… is Gin-chan going to destroy the planet with a spirit bomb aru?" Kagura asked walking into the room from the kitchen, a box of sukonbu in hand.

"I think danna is experiencing maximum jealousy and atrocious rage right now china" Sougo walked in behind Kagura while he held a rice ball on his hand.

"Should we try and cool him off? Tell him that it's going to be okay because he'll get his chance to beat up Frey tomorrow?" Shinpachi was the last to come in from the kitchen with a bowl of rice at hand.

"Sakata-sama! I have something that might make you feel better!" Swallow had finally decided to do something about the jealousy incarnate being they had known as Gintoki. "Here~ Have some strawberry milk!"

Gintoki stared at Swallow and the pink carton she held all so sweetly on her hands. His eyes sparkled a bit and the anger soothed away. The yorozuya took the carton from Swallow and drank from it, plummeting on the couch again calmly before finishing his drink. He was still pissed, but the milk had helped him remember, Hijikata was his and no one else's. When he was done with The Dragon, he was going to make sure not to leave any crevice in the black haired man's body unfilled. He was going to make sure that no trace of Katherine was left on him. The smile that took over his face as he thought of having Toshi sleep with him the next day freaked the living hell out of the people in the room, safe for Sougo who knew better than to be freaked out about it.

"Pervert!" Kagura exclaimed and Sadaharu bit his head, the blood rushing down his face as he let the dog have its way with his head.

The day passed as slow as it did and fortunately for everyone they all managed to survive the jealous Gintoki's small rage attacks whenever an envelope with photos found its way to his hands. As the gang all stayed to sleep at the Odd Jobs, Gintoki found no way to sleep. He missed having the baka mayora to fight with, and he missed insulting his mayonnaise. To think he hadn't really thought about how much he could miss him in just a few hours of absence if it hadn't been for the stupid Dragon bitch.

"Mayora-kun… I sincerely am sorry for this whole mess…" He sighed as he rolled over on his mat.

"Oi Danna, you don't have to worry so much he's gonna be just fine… and if he isn't I get the Vice Chief post" Sougo had found his way to Gintoki's futon and was lying right beside him.

"Sadist what?!" Gintoki almost died of a heart attack, he was 100% sure he was alone in his room.

"Gin-chan, I promise that if Hijikata-kun dies I'll fill in for him just perfectly~! I'll be Gin-chan's lovely wife~!" Sa-chan was now lying on his other side trapping the silver haired man in a sandwich.

"Where are you people even coming from?! Get your own spot to sleep in! Get out of my house while you're on it!" He replied all mad and with a vein threatening to pop on his forehead.

"Gin-chan pipe it dooown I'm trying to sleep here…" Kagura was cuddled with Sadaharu close to the futon and she seemed very comfy.

"Yeah quiet down Gin-san" Shinpachi was on his own futon not so far off from Gintoki's own.

"Guys, Shiroyasha has a fight to get on with tomorrow! Please let the man sleep" Swallow was cuddled together with Kagura as if they were sisters.

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF! WHY ARE YOU ALL IN MY ROOM?! OI!"

And so the whole group fell asleep in Gintoki's room and the Yorozuya, after being pissed at something other than The Dragon for the day, fell asleep soundly. Yes he felt better knowing everyone actually cared for him even though no one would admit it, but it was true.

And so the time of their meeting arrived. Gintoki Sakata walked down to the river where he first fought The Dragon a long time ago and encountered an enraging scene, one he wished he could tear off the timeline itself. Toshiro Hijikata was dressed in a black tuxedo, his hair sexily brushed back. His head was lying on The Dragon's lap as she sat by a portable tea table, she was gently stroking the Vice- Chief's face and singing a strange, alien song to him as the black haired man grinned stupidly and took his hand to the woman's own.

"OI, He's mine!" Gintoki stormed over to face her and glare at her furiously.

"Not at the moment~ Tell him Toshi-kun~ Who do you love?" She looked at the vice-chief with a loving expression and he blushed pink before he stood up and glared at Gin with his glitter-less eyes.

"I love milady, and if you dare hurt her, you will pay" He looked serious and his eyes spelled how much he meant his words in a very painful way for the yorozuya.

"After a while he forgot about you, I just needed some time to intensively train him right~" Katherine snickered as she signaled her puppet to come over to her side again. "Now, now Toshi-kun listen here… he and I are going to have a little fight. Promise me that whatever happens you won't touch this man"

Hijikata hesitated on responding his master, fact that pissed the living hell out of the already blazing hell inside Gintoki. Katherine stood up and wrapped her arms around Toshiro's neck, pressing her forehead against his and then just rubbed her nose against his.

"Promise me, please Toshi..."

The living things in a radius of two feet of Gintoki died in an instant as black aura poured out of the silver haired man. He tightened his grip on his bokken and glared at the vomit inducing "couple" before him. Oh he was going to make her pay, he was sure she was going to.

Katherine looked at Gintoki with a big grin on her face before she planted a kiss on the Vice Chief's lips. Basically, that was the move that started their fight. Gintoki basically teleported at the speed he had charged towards The Dragon, his bokken up high and aiming to hit the woman on her face. He was blocked by Hijikata's sword as the man protected his master from the blow. It hurt Gin-chan how Hijikata was looking at him, such cold and distant eyes...

"Toshi-kun, could you please go and wait for the outcome with our friends over there?" She used her sweet toned voice and placed her hand on the Vice Chief's pointing towards the gang looking at them from higher ground. "It won't be long~"

Hijikata Toshiro sheathed his sword and walked away obediently not before he glared at Gintoki one last time with his life less eyes. Once the man was out of the way, a burst of air followed by a loud clashing sound originated from The Dragon's and Gintoki's bokken clashing. Kagura and Shinpachi stared wide eyed at the scenario, they knew their Gin-chan was a strong mighty man and they also knew The Dragon was no one to be trifled with. What they didn't know was how evenly matched they were. Swallow was biting her lower lip as the fight ensued, Sougo just staring at Hijikata with a dead panned face. The Vice Chief looked strained, troubled and about to jump off to get himself in the fight. Sougo sighed going on to just stand close to the Vice Chief knowing exactly what to say.

"If it mortifies you so much that the man you love is pissed off at you why don't you just beat off that damn drug in your system and go to him?" He said it with a bored tone. "I find it irritating that the man Kondo-san has as his right hand can't sort out his feelings and can fall prey to a cheap trick as Succubus poison… also… I'd hate to see danna as upset and depressed as he has been this last day."

Hijikata looked away from the clashing pair of people by the riverbed. He was troubled, his chest hurt and his body felt so numb. This last day he had been trapped inside his own body not being able to fight the other him that had made himself at home. At first he was asleep, numb to _everything,_ and then he was awake inside his own head being held hostage by a zombie version of himself. He tried to get out, tried to scream at what was happening outside but none of it got out of the world inside his head. This was all too similar to when his Otaku version had taken over, and he knew that in order to break free he needed more than his will.

"Hijikata-san he's fighting not because The Dragon sent Slash to kill him, he's fighting her because she hurt you. So stop being such a weakling and fight that damn poison off before he does something stupid again" Sougo continued, opening a bag of chips afterwards.

* * *

Meanwhile Gintoki and The Dragon exchanged blows with no breaks and no hesitation. The space around them was charged with energy and the heat that came out of it was intense. Katherine had lost her kimono at some point and was in shorts, a tank top and boots. Their wooden swords made awfully loud noises as they collided with each other and even when they managed to hit a body part. Bruises covered both fighters all over along with blood smudges. As much as either of them wished this could all be over, they both knew better. After all, their last fight had lasted a very long time before Gin decided to just take the woman out for sake… and then just kiss each other away to a room… where she…

"FUCK" Gintoki got hit hard by Katherine's bokken and ended up a good distance away from her.

"What the hell Gintoki?! You don't just get dis-"

The Yorozuya started vomiting in disgust to what he had remembered, when he thought he was done getting his guts out of his body he started all over again.

"You fucking…" and he just vomited again before he was sure there wasn't much he could vomit that didn't end up being his soul. "You know, if you want _that_ back why on earth did you make me fight?! You could have just done it when we were at your house!"

"Goddammit Shiroyasha, It wouldn't be fun to get back at you THAT WAY" The Dragon walked up to the still green Gin. "AUGH, you're SO irritating!"

"If I wash my mouth and invite you to Sake, will you take what you want from me and leave Edo?"

Katherine stared at Gintoki shocked, she was having trouble working through believing what the man had asked her. In the end she grimaced and agreed, offering her hand so that the silver man could get up. She waved at Hijikata and the Vice-Chief came running over to her in a flash, the rest of the gang behind him.

"Milady! Are you alright?" The black haired man asked looking like he was sickly worried.

"Yes I am alright sweet pie, now Gin-chan and I are going out on a date…" And Gintoki found more things to vomit inside him at that remark. "…and you are to come with~ Now I'd like to tell you Captain Okita that since Gin here stuck to our agreement you and your friends, including you my sweet little sister, are safe from my clutches~"

"Miss you're going on a date with this… man?" Hijikata had a hard time finding a word for Gin-chan at the moment.

"Oi Toshi, if you're trying to make me puke my soul out then just make out with her, don't say the 'D' word" Gintoki spoke out annoyed.

"Well then danna, I'll leave you guys to it. C'mon china, glasses, bird girl… psychotic masochist" And Sa-chan flew in to hug Gintoki but instead fell head first into the river as Gintoki avoided her easily. "…good luck"

"I don't like her Gin-chan so you better come home tonight or you're grounded aru" Kagura marched off followed by Sougo.

"Gin we still have to pay rent this month…" Shinpachi was next to leave.

"Don't worry Sa-chan! I'll save you!" And Swallow dived into the river to try and save the purple haired ninja, leaving the trio of deadly swordsmen alone.

"Well then, Gin… you better hurry up and wash that foul mouth of yours!"

* * *

Gintoki Sakata, Katherine Frey and Toushiro Hijikata were all sitting by a bar drinking sake as if they weren't all trying to kill each other. They were actually laughing and spouting incoherent nonsense as they all enjoyed the evening. Sure this was a replay of what had happened in the Joi war, if you didn't include Hijikata, and Gintoki knew all too well what came afterwards.

"Oi, Gin-chaan~ How about we get this over with now~ huh?" Katherine was clearly drunk, not drunk enough for the silver head to get away, but drunk nevertheless.

"Afterwards I'll let you have Toshi…" She snickered and her eyes flashed, glowed for a few seconds before they returned to normal.

Gintoki smiled nervously, oh he didn't want to do that but he had to, so he could get his boyfriend back.

"Let's do this, and boy I wish I had a time machine" Gintoki replied with a face of disgust.

Katherine smiled and got near Gin's face as the man's eye twitched. Oh he was not going to regret this, or that's what he kept telling himself over and over in his head as their lips brushed, Kat getting ready to kiss him souless.

"Stop" Hijikata spoke up, his cheeks red because of both embarrassment and drunkenness. "Don't touch his lips"

Katherine and Gintoki both looked at the Vice Chief. The man had a strained face, his eyes were teary and he looked, besides embarrassed and drunk, in lots of pain.

"Don't… hurt him… wench"

"No way, did the sake help you get past my poison?" Katherine was about to burst into laughter. "Oh wow! That's impressive Toshi-kun! So now what? Are you just going to let this chance of me leaving Edo go because you don't want me to kiss your dear old sweet blood here?"

Hijikata looked away, it was hard for him to keep control over himself. Even when he knew that the zombie him was drunk to hell he also knew there was a possibility he could doze off to sleep. He had to talk now, stop this if he could, and go back with Gintoki.

"Toshiro… I'm happy you brought your mayora ass back to it's senses but I need to settle things with this old hag… you can wash my mouth later if you'd like but please… don't look"

"Are you fucking crazy yorozuya?! There's no way that you're gonna kiss her, you'll vomit your soul out!"

Gintoki looked at Hijikata with an annoyed expression. He was happy his boy was his again, but he sure as hell was going to go through with his deal anyway. So before he had second thoughts and before The Dragon could spout more nonsense, Gintoki held her head and planted a kiss on her lips. Hijikata stared jaw dropped and outraged as the whole scene played in front of him. The Dragon had had her hard time getting through her thick skull what was happening, but once she did she replied with a tongue kiss her eyes starting to glow intensively. She was doing something, Hijikata could tell, but what exactly he didn't know. He received his confirmation that something was going on besides an intense urge to murder Katherine when he saw a glimpse of Gin's eyes, which were glowing red. What was going on?!

The black haired woman stopped their kiss, Gin seeming dazed and far gone his eyes dull and thankfully not glowing.

"Now, I got what I wanted back~ And as for you Hijikata-san…" She handed him a small vial with a pink liquid that appeared to be strawberry milk. "That's the antidote~ Drink that and you won't think of me as your master anymore~"

The Vice-Chief downed the pink stuff and then glared at Katherine, he wanted to do so many things to her but knew it was probably a bad idea considering how he couldn't beat Gintoki before and this woman was equally matched with the silver head. She snickered at Toshiro and then put up an annoyed, disgusted face at Gintoki.

"Best fuck of my life was with this man, he even took my breath away and I'm a Succubus… I'm leaving Edo… but Slash won't, so consider this a warning Toshiro Hijikata. That brother of mine… he has other plans so… don't leave him out of your sight. Farewell Vice Commander~" She said seriously, winking mischievously at the end of her words, and left the bar more than happy.

"Oi… Gin… come back… you just fucking kissed your ex-girlfriend" Hijikata said as he shook the Yorozuya.

With that Gintoki came back to his senses and ran outside to vomit. That had been a disgusting thing to do, kissing Kat and all. But alas he knew she was no longer someone to worry about.

"THAT was DISGUSTING" Gintoki came back inside the bar and washed his mouth with sake. "Toshiro I love you but fuck dammit I'm not doing THAT again"

Hijikata lit a cigarette and just laughed off the mop head's reaction to all of this. This whole thing had been a very trippy thing and although Katherine Frey had left him with a warning he just wanted to forget and laugh it all away. Gintoki looked at him with concerned eyes, he was worried over the fact that Toshi had gone mental at the moment.

"What? Did you finally lose your marbles Oogushi-kun?"

"No not at all it's just… all this shit we've been through this past month… I just want to laugh at it. Gin, I was trapped inside my head and I wanted to scream out how much I wanted to hold you and kill that woman but non of it got out to you… and then zombie me gets drunk and I catch my chance… I want to laugh at it all so that I can forget about it, about ALL of this"

Gintoki rolled his eyes annoyed and pulled the smoking, mess of a man outside, glad Kat had paid for all their drinks before she left, and took him to a dark corner.

"What?" He asked, his voice rough and drowsy.

Gintoki grinned and took away Hijikata's cigarette, dropped it and stepped on it. Before the Vice Commander could do anything about it, Gin planted a soft kiss on his lips holding him in his arms strongly. Hijikata wanted to cry, yes the man felt like crying with all the sake he had taken, and so he just held on to Gin. Gintoki stopped the kiss minutes after sensing Hijikata wasn't exactly replying and that the arms that had wrapped around his neck had lost their strength. The Vice- Chief had fallen unconscious in his arms, passed out from the mix of sake and the antidote, also known as Succubus milk. The silver haired man laughed as he remembered Kat had told him what the antidote to her poison was and set himself to carrying Hijikata on his back. It had been a long day, but he was so glad that all this mess was done with… and that his boyfriend was finally back in his arms. He just couldn't feel more pleased and alright than how he felt now.

"Let's get back home Toshi, you missed it didn't you?"

**/ / well this was a long chapter~ I didn't feel like doing two chapters out of this sooo here you go! The Katherine problem is done for apparently, Gintoki will explain what happened in that kiss scene to hungover Toshi on the next chapter and we're a chapter closer to this story's end~ A little spoiler on what's gonna happen in the next two chapters we'll get to see Shinsuke and some more of Slash~ Also there's GinHiji coming up, stay tuned~ And thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! ^w^ AH turned out that when a Demon and a Dragon face the fight could go on forever. Also, Kat knows something the others don't about Slash. So what's going on here?!/ /**


	23. Clearing out doubts while hung-over

**Chapter 23**

**Clearing out doubts while hung-over is rather very annoying**

Hijikata opened his eyes slowly as the pounding in his head threatened to split his head in two. He grunted and shuffled to sit up, his body hurt all over and damn his head just hurt all so badly! What the shit had he done the other day? He tried to go back but his memories were messed up, he had way too many holes and blank spots. He could remember going to face The Dragon and confronting her and then everything went blank. He could recall some small pieces of memories, kisses, caresses… and some other things he just did not want to really process deep down. Then a flash came up, he had defended the Yorozuya in some way… he just couldn't quite grasp it. He looked around in search of his jacket while holding a hand to his head as if trying to hold it up so it wouldn't hurt. He was surprised to find himself in a white buttoned shirt he was sure he didn't own and expensive looking pants. Had he gone to a classy meeting and made out with the Yorozuya? NO WAY, he wouldn't do things like that in public! He certainly had drank himself to senselessness but in all of this WHERE WERE HIS CIGARRETTES?

"G'morning baka mayora" Gintoki came inside the room the Vice Chief had been resting in holding the man's Shinsengumi jacket. "Guess you might have missed your morning dose of lung cancer"

"OI! SAKATA! What the HELL happened to me?! And give me that jacket!" Hijikata stood up faster than the speed of light and snatched away his jacket from the Yorozuya.

He rummaged through it until he found his lighter and cigarettes, hurrying to light one and place it between his lips. He took one deep breath and exhaled a vast amount of smoke. It seemed it had been AGES since he last smoke. He really had no idea what was going on.

"Ah, you still don't remember what happened huh?" Gintoki smiled mockingly and then started laughing at the Vice Chief. The one sided joke failed to amuse the black haired man and forced him to stare at the laughing idiot with annoyance.

"You should remember soon, maybe if I show you this it'll help jog your memory" Gin seemed as if he was going to faint because of so much laughing and while he did Hijikata went on to snatch a picture the silver haired man held in his hand.

The Vice Chief looked at the evidence as if it was the most bile, accursed thing in the whole universe. An electric shock ran through him as he _remembered_ what he had been doing. Katherine had _raped_ him. And he more than willing had complied with her. His face went from red to green as he remembered all the places the damn woman had touched him and that's when he dashed to the bathroom to throw up. Gintoki couldn't help but laugh at the matter now that Katherine Frey had assured him she was to leave Edo. That woman never broke any of her deals, it was part of her vomit-inducing persona. Hijikata's clothes had turned up on his door early in the morning and the kids had left on a job afterwards so that he could have his talk with Hijikata. Swallow had decided to take Sadaharu out just to have fun with Kagura's permission and the sadist and masochist had both gone their way the day before.

Toshiro got himself out of the bathroom and plummeted on the Odd Jobs' couch. He was exhausted and the pounding in his head refused to cease now that he remembered what had happened. Gintoki walked towards him and sat beside him chuckling at his lover's disgrace. Gin, sighed calming his chuckles down and proceeded to look at Hijikata with dead fish eyes.

"Useless idiot, do you think…" Gintoki started speaking and, having caught his attention, Hijikata turned his head to face him with a lit cigarette in his mouth. "...I could lick strawberry milk off you-"

The yorozuya was going to finish his sentence and before he could Hijikata punched him plain on the face and replied with a dry, firm "no". Gintoki yelled at him for punching him on the face and Hijikata just looked away taking in smoke from his cigarette. It wasn't much a problem for the vice chief to ignore him until the other went as far as to insult mayonnaise. Then is when Gintoki's one sided insult screaming turned two sided and they both ended up on each other's throats.

For more violent and unfriendly that this seemed, besides immature and plain stupid, both men needed this. They needed their pre-Slash routine back; they needed to act like no life threatening situations had happened because of either of them. By the end of their quarrel, which brought back their sense of familiarity, they laughed and just sat close to each other not minding the silence of an after-fight. They remained quiet just taking in how thrilling it was to be back at each other and finally Hijikata decided to speak.

"Yorozuya… I got a question for you. What exactly was it that Katherine Frey wanted back?"

"Ah that? She wanted her "breath" back. It's like this cheesy way for Succubus to mark their partners, it wasn't really supposed to happen but… yeah" Gintoki seemed as if he didn't care much about the explanation but in his dead fish eyes Hijikata could see just how annoying and bothersome that fact had been. "Annoying pest of a woman gave me her heart and then just took away all the luck I had with the ladies! Gin-chan has suffered greatly!"

Hijikata chortled as Gintoki whined about his fortune, he just couldn't hold himself back at seeing him so sad about it. Gin looked at him annoyed and was about to make a remark on Hijikata's love life when the Vice-chief went ahead to just smirk at him maliciously, a cat who had found a mouse to toy with.

"Oi, Gintoki-kun… does that mean I'm your first since Katherine?" Oh yeah the tasty, hilarious remark he was sure Gintoki had already cleared out but just wouldn't stand if he had to do so again had been brought back once more.

"Oi, what does that say about you?" Unable to come back with a proper response, Gintoki resorted to try and jab at the Vice-Chief.

"Nothing, I've had my fair share of crazy nights before you" Hijikata smirked widely, he snickered at Gin's terrible luck.

Gintoki looked at Hijikata with an angry expression a vein threatening to pop on his forehead.  
"MAYORA YOU GOT VIOLATED BY THE SAME WOMAN WHO WAS MY LAST TIME"

The remark made HIjikata's laughter die out as he went green with nausea again, his head hurting a little as a grim reminder of the pounding he had earlier. He couldn't laugh that one off and he just wanted to commit seppuku to regain his honor.

"By the way, I'd like to laugh at the fact that you drank her milk, since it was the antidote"

"I did what"

"Drank. Her. Milk."

Hijikata stared Gintoki dumbfounded, his cigarette falling off his mouth as an arrow of knowledge went right through his head. Gintoki looked at Hijikata with a mischievous smile on his face and proceeded to make gestures with his hands that further explained what exactly Hijikata had drunk the other night.

"I… don't tell anyone about this or I'll arrest you and make you commit seppuku"

"Given"

"Good"

Now that Toshiro felt better about the pounding in his head, he came to realize he was hungry and so he decided it'd be a good idea to hit a restaurant or diner of some sort once he had cleaned himself off. Gintoki waited patiently, incredibly enough, for him to be done showering and so, while insulting and laughing at each other, they departed to a café near the Odd Jobs. There Gintoki had three parfaits while wearing the smuggest of expressions while Hijikata ate his mayonnaise topped dishes. It felt like neither of them could let go of such a fine chance to jab at each other with candy and mayo related insults but to their own surprise they just didn't do it and dedicated the entirety of their meal time to throw at each other some rather adorable and creative suggestive looks.

"Oi, Gin. There's something that bugs me… Swallow said Slash had been captured by Katherine against his will correct?" The Vice Chief dipped his finger in mayonnaise and licked off making Gin raise an eyebrow before the latter licked the cherry of his last parfait.

"Yes, what's buggy about that?" Gintoki ate the cherry whole and produced a lasso out of the cherry's stick, winking an eye at Hijikata afterwards.

"How did you… Uh well Katherine said the she was leaving Edo but Slash wasn't and that we should be careful… I just can't quite understand what's going on in that specific case. Katherine's all cleared up, she's leaving. But what about Slash? Was he really here on her orders or did he have another purpose…?" At first the Vice Chief was awed by Gintoki's ability to tie knots with his tongue but then he returned to his serious mode as he pondered the threats to Edo's safety if Slash were to be free again.

"Well whatever it is that is going on, I don't think Swallow knows and to be honest as long as that fucking asshole doesn't show up on Kabuki I sure as hell won't care" Gintoki replied as he dug for gold and stared blankly at Hijikata.

"Either way…I can't take chances, I'll be going back to the barracks and report to Kondo-san…" He let out a long troubled sigh before he continued talking. "I bet there's a lot of paperwork waiting for me, it'll be so damn annoying"

"Well good luck with that, useless cop"

"I'll arrest you Gin, I'm not kidding"

At the end of their meal time, both men parted ways. Gintoki had to catch up to the brats and Hijikata had to go back to his job. Sure they'd meet again sometime, there was no doubt about it but for now, they had to let the "normal" flow of things pass.

* * *

Slash sat on a roof top looking over the Kabuki district. Katherine was heading back to England which left him on his own once again. Now that his sister had attained what she wanted, all that was left was to confront Gintoki one last time. The man once known as the Shiroyasha had proved to be an incredible opponent. He just couldn't help but want to clash swords with him now that he was sure he was still alive.

He held out his hand and looked at a small, shiny, bright blue orb. He smiled at it and placed it inside his pocket. Yes he remembered clearly how he had stolen that small orb away from a yato warrior. He snickered and then just laughed at the memories, his hands trembling and burning as he remembered how he cut down through his flesh and then tore from his skin the man's last breath. It aroused him, the memory of the scent of blood… and that brought forth two separate others. Hijikata Toshiro's blood and Gintoki Sakata's blood… Slash wanted to see more of them.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" A tense voice called to him from below him.

A man clad in a purple, yellow butterfly patterned yukata and a bandaged eye looked up at him. The man held his sedge hat with one hand and held his pipe with the other. Slash grinned maliciously as he saw him and dropped to ground to meet him.

"I missed you at Katherine's house Shinsuke-kun… tell me why have you come looking for me?"

Shinsuke Takasugi grimaced taking a long drag from his pipe before answering.

"Well, I came because I was wondering what someone as powerful as you would do now that his excuse to be here is done for" Shinsuke looked at Slash with a curiosity filled eye. "Someone like you who brings destruction on mere whim… I have big interest in you"

Slash snickered and lay back against the wall facing Shinsuke. Yes, this man was the one who had told him the story of the man behind Odd Jobs, this man was looking forward to enjoy watching over another fight between them.

"Terrorist-kun, if it pleases you to be reminded of it…" Slash moved his hand to his pocket and removed a dagger from it. He held it in his hand for a small amount of time and then threw it at a hidden target.

A thud was heard not so far off from where the men stood talking and Shinsuke couldn't help but chuckle at the unfortunate soul that had been spying on them. They both walked to the person who was struggling to get up and Slash pulled her hair so that she'd look at them.

"…I will take their _breath_ away" He grimaced after ending his words sending chills down Swallow's spine.

"Big brother…" She looked at him as if he was a stranger and then her eyes got filled with terror.

"Sorry lil sis, I guess I have to quit lying to you now. Katherine did pay me to kill and recover her breath from Gintoki… but how could I _possibly_ pass on the chance to take the Infamous Shiroyasha's breath"

Swallow struggled to get free from her brother's grasp, but her bleeding thigh and the hand firmly clutched around her hair didn't allow her to move. Slash rose her to her feet keeping a hand on her hair and another on her shoulder.

"Shinsuke, are you interested on a pet?"

"I take no interest in tormenting your little sister Slash… although she does look like a fine lady" Takasugi seemed amused by the scene playing before him, Swallow looked at him and tried to struggle even more, getting so terrified she was actually starting to cry.

"Well, no need for a useless pawn right?" Slash had a mad, insane Cheshire cat smile on his face as he placed a hand around Swallow's neck, the girl clawing at his hand helplessly trying to get it off.

**/ / Sorry for the wait! I've been busy lately with University stuff and I had a hard time thinking about how I could write in how Swallow's Slash could fit in with the Slash we all know and voila there it is! Slash has his plan back on track with Katherine gone and Takasugi is dying to know how it ends. What will happen to Hijikata and Gintoki? What about Swallow? Did you notice how Takasugi contradicts Gintoki in chapter 15? Once again thank you so much for the reviews! They make me so happy and fluffly~ thanks for reading! / / **


End file.
